Comme la glace
by Elleam Huffledor
Summary: Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Rien ne devait perturber la dernière année d'Hermione. Mais il était là. Drago Malefoy. [Dramione]
1. Prologue

« Hermione ? Hermione… »

Une voix. Comme un murmure remontant du plus profond des abysses. Un appel, un chant. Un son si lointain que la jeune fille ne le perçu presque pas. Son esprit était en miettes. Tellement éparpillé qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à se remémorer qui elle était.

« Hermione, réponds-moi… Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie ! »

Une image vive apparue dans sa tête. C'était une jeune femme. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître… Oui, elle la connaissait. C'était elle. Elle se souvint soudain son prénom, son nom, son visage. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est pourquoi il lui avait été si difficile de se remémorer ces simples détails. Une douleur fulgurante vint interrompre le fil de ses pensées déjà bien embrumées.

« Regardez ! Je crois qu'elle a bougé ! Oui, j'en suis sûr ! »

Elle avait mal. Mal dans tout son être. Cette douleur au départ sourde, devenait de plus en plus intense à mesure qu'elle reprenait connaissance. Sa tête était tellement pesante, ses paupières tellement lourdes. Mais elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir où elle était et qui essayait désespérément de la réveiller. Pour ça elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait ouvrir les yeux.

« Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? Regardez, je crois qu'elle reprend connaissance… »

Dans un effort surhumain, elle utilisa toutes les forces qu'elle avait encore en elle pour soulever ses paupières. Des couleurs apparurent. Elles étaient tellement floues qu'Hermione crût voir une aquarelle multicolore se créer devant elle. Puis des formes se dessinèrent. Des silhouettes. Des visages. Des visages qui paraissaient particulièrement anxieux et inquiets.

« Par Merlin, elle ouvre enfin les yeux ! s'enthousiasma un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu.

\- Hermione ? Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta un autre jeune homme qui semblait porter de grosses lunettes rondes.

\- Vu ce qu'elle a enduré, votre amie ne doit pas se sentir au mieux de sa forme je le crains…, enchaina une dame au visage très strict.

\- M… ma… madame Pomfresh ? réussit à articuler Hermione.

\- Oui Miss, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Vous y êtes arrivée dans un état déplorable d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'on vous a amené jusqu'à moi pour que je puisse vous soigner ! lui répondit, un peu trop sèchement l'infirmière de l'école.

\- Ha… Harry ? C'est… c'est toi ?

\- Oui c'est moi Hermione, je suis là, je suis avec toi, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main le plus tendrement du monde. Ron est là aussi, on ne t'a pas quitté depuis que tu es ici.

\- Depuis que je suis ici… Harry qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Hermione en prenant soudain la pleine conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de ce que ça pourrait impliquer.

\- Tu ne te rappelles rien ? l'interrogea Ron.

\- Non je… »

Un flash, comme un éclair, éclata brusquement dans sa tête.

 _« Tu t'amuses bien Granger ?_

 _\- C'est encore mieux que ce qu'on avait prévu ! Finalement, on forme une bonne équipe tous les deux !_

 _\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tiens je t'ai apporté un verre de Triwhiskey, il est temps que tu apprennes à te décoincer un peu. »_

Elle grimaça de douleur. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à remettre toutes ses idées en place. Une vague de réminiscences affluait sans qu'elle ne parvienne à faire le tri. Fatiguée de lutter elle laissa les souvenirs l'envahir.

« _La soirée te plaît, Hermione ?_

 _\- Oh oui alors ! J'suis une super organisatrice ! YEAAAAH ! Viens, j'adore cette chanson !_

 _\- Oh là, doucement ! Dis donc, toi, t'aurais pas un peu trop bu ?_

 _\- Bu ? Mais absolument pas ! J'suis en pleine possession de mes moyens ! Tu sais que t'es super sexy dans ce costume ?_

 _\- Okay, ça suffit, tu vas arrêter de boire et redescendre sur Terre ! Je ne te reconnais pas… Tu n'es pas toi… »_

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« La soirée ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oui Hermione, il y a bien eu une soirée. Une fête même. Qui a tourné au désastre absolu … rajouta Harry d'une voix qui en disait long sur les évènements qui avaient dû s'y dérouler.

\- Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler tous les détails. Je n'ai que des bribes de souvenirs… Aïe…, grogna Hermione.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Harry visiblement très inquiet.

\- Oui… j'ai mal partout… j'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est à l'agonie. Mais j'ai surtout une horrible douleur à la tête.

\- Ah ben ça c'est l'alcool ! Vu tout ce que tu t'es enfilé, c'est normal que t'es la gueule de bois ma vieille ! lui fit remarquer Ron, légèrement moqueur.

\- C'est bon Ron, n'en rajoute pas ! Tu vois bien qu'elle souffre vraiment ! T'as vraiment aucun tact mon pauvre gars ! s'offusqua Harry, désespéré de l'attitude de son ami.

\- Oh ça va… J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère !

\- Ce n'est rien Harry. Ron a raison, je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de la boisson pendant cette fête. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes !

\- Ah oui ça je te le confirme ! Je crois qu'on t'a un peu aidé à te « détendre », si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta Harry en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- « On » ? Qui ça « on » ?

\- Devine ! Des Serpentard évidemment ! Ces sales petites gargouilles malfaisantes ! Ils foutent la merde partout où ils passent. À croire que c'est inné chez eux …, s'exclama Ronald agacé. »

Hermione ne parvenait que difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts. La lumière du jour qui traversait les vitres de l'infirmerie lui faisait horriblement mal. La lumière du jour... La lumière du jour ?

« Il fait jour ? Mais depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

\- Hermione, tu avais beaucoup bu tu sais… et puis tu es tombée sur la tête, littéralement. Tu étais dans le coma, un coma léger mais un coma quand même…, lui répondit Harry en tentant de la ménager le plus possible.

\- Harry, combien de temps ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait une semaine…

\- QUOI ?! Mais et les cours ? J'avais tout un tas de choses à faire et les examens approchent, je…, s'emporta Hermione, paniquée. »

La souffrance ne cessait de gagner du terrain. Plus la jeune fille faisait d'efforts pour se concentrer sur le moment présent, et plus la douleur croissait. Elle grimaça de plus belle.

« Hermione ?! Ron, va chercher Madame Pomfresh ! »

Toujours les yeux fermés, la jeune sorcière entendit quelqu'un courir. Puis deux personnes revinrent au pas de course quelques secondes plus tard.

« Miss Granger m'entendez-vous ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai affreusement mal au crâne…

\- Bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Il est temps que Miss Granger se repose. Je vous prie de sortir tous les deux, les heures de visite sont terminées, exigea l'infirmière.

« Les garçons, attendez ! J'ai une dernière question. Qui ? Qui m'a amené ici ? Qui m'a transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? » l'interrogea Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

« Drago Malefoy. »


	2. Chère Miss Granger

Hermione ferma son livre en baillant et le déposa sur sa table de chevet. Elle était épuisée mais terriblement excité à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Demain serait le grand jour. Elle embarquerait à bord du Poudlard Express pour sa septième et dernière année à la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Cette année, en plus d'être son ultime, serait toute particulière. La jeune fille avait été nommée Préfète-en Chef de la maison Gryffondor. Elle allait donc être investie de toutes nouvelles responsabilités. Elle qui était toujours prête à explorer de nouvelles perspectives, allait être servie.

Hermione avait toujours été douée pour diriger et prendre des décisions. Légèrement maniaque du contrôle sur les bords, elle était parfaite pour le poste. Ce qui l'embêtait un peu, c'était la nomination d'un second préfet, un Serpentard. Malheureusement la lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt ne mentionnait aucun autre nom.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione avait hâte d'être au lendemain, hâte de retrouver ses amis Harry et Ron. Ils avaient probablement changé pendant l'été, mais ils restaient foncièrement les mêmes. Elle-même avait fait quelques modifications physiques pour se « sentir plus femme ». Elle avait décidé de se couper les cheveux au niveau des épaules et de se les lisser pour qu'ils prennent moins de volume qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis, après de nombreuses tergiversations avec ses parents et beaucoup d'hésitation, elle s'était fait faire un petit tatouage. N'étant pas prête à beaucoup de fantaisie, elle avait choisi un dessin fin et délicat représentant une triskèle qu'elle avait placé un peu au-dessous de son oreille droite afin qu'il soit discret. Malgré ces petits changements, Hermione restait la même jeune fille. Curieuse, passionnée de lecture et avide de savoir.

Le lendemain arriva très vite et Hermione fut même debout avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle en mettait un, d'ailleurs. Elle prit une tartine de confiture à la groseille et un grand bol de café sans sucre. Pattenrond lui tournait autour. Friand des tartines que se préparait Hermione, il lui léchait les orteils en espérant un petit morceau. Comme chaque matin, Hermione céda. Elle observa son chat se régaler du morceau qu'elle lui avait gracieusement offerte, et parti se laver. La jeune fille détestait être en retard et plus elle avait de l'avance, mieux elle se sentait. Du contrôle, encore et toujours. Elle enfila son peignoir quand sa mère, encore endormie, sortit de sa chambre.

« Bien dormi, maman ? demanda la jeune fille en frottant ses cheveux dans une petite serviette blanche à motifs floraux.

\- Très bien et toi, mon ange ? Tu me sembles bien pressée dis donc, demanda sa mère dans un bâillement.

\- Maman, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas d'être en retard ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Mais Hermione, il est 8h du matin… Ton train est à 11h et nous n'habitons qu'à 20 minutes de la gare en voiture, fit-remarquer Mrs Granger en souriant.

\- Peut-être mais il faut encore que je vérifie que j'ai bien toutes mes tenues de sorcières, mes livres d'études, mes affaires d'école et…

\- Stoooop ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant. »

La jeune fille repartie d'un pas pressé dans sa chambre et s'habilla avec la plus grande simplicité. Elle mit un top blanc un peu court qu'elle surmonta d'une chemise à carreaux bleu et blanche. Puis elle enfila un pantalon taille basse légèrement délavé. Elle sécha ses cheveux, les lissa rapidement et les coiffa négligemment avec ses doigts avant de défaire entièrement sa valise en prenant soin de ne rien déplier. Elle prit sa liste de fournitures scolaires et vérifia que tout était présent autant de fois qu'elle le jugea nécessaire. Une fois qu'elle fût satisfaite, elle remit toutes ses affaires à la place qui leur était destinée et s'attela à ranger sa chambre.

Quand elle eut fini, elle constata avec horreur que l'horloge indiquait 9h30. Elle descendit alors les marches au pas de course avec toutes ses affaires, mit ses baskets et sa veste en cuir noir. Elle fit signe à ses parents qu'il était grand temps d'y aller et tous montèrent dans la petite voiture grise. À l'arrière, Pattenrond sur les genoux, Hermione regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin de son sac et relut une énième fois ce qu'il contenait :

 **COLLEGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE** **DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Directeur** **: Albus Dumbledore,  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ****è** **s Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou supr** **ê** **me de la Conf** **é** **d** **é** **ration internationale des Mages et Sorciers**

 **Ch** **è** **re Miss Granger,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre candidature pour le poste de pr** **é** **f** **è** **te-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor a bien** **é** **t** **é** **é** **tudi** **é** **e et retenu. Ainsi, d** **è** **s la rentr** **é** **e fix** **é** **e au 1er septembre, vous serez investie de ce poste. Ne pouvant pas vous en dire davantage pour le moment, les Pr** **é** **fets-en-Chef des maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard sont convoqu** **é** **s dans mon bureau apr** **è** **s le diner d'accueil. De plus, comme vous le savez peut-** **ê** **tre, les pr** **é** **fets et pr** **é** **fets-en-chef doivent voyager dans le wagon pr** **é** **vu** **à** **cet effet plac** **é** **en t** **ê** **te du train. Apr** **è** **s avoir re** **ç** **u les instructions des Pr** **é** **fets-en-Chef, les pr** **é** **fets se verront dans l** **'** **obligation de patrouiller dans les couloirs du train.**

 **Concernant votre derni** **è** **re ann** **é** **e d** **'** **é** **tude** **à** **l** **'** **é** **cole de sorcellerie Poudlard, vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et** **é** **quipements n** **é** **cessaires au bon d** **é** **roulement de votre ann** **é** **e.**

 **Veuillez croire, ch** **è** **re Miss Granger, en l** **'** **expression de nos sentiments d** **é** **vou** **é** **s.**

 **Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice-adjointe**

Hermione avait tellement hâte d'en savoir plus sur ce nouveau poste, bien qu'elle soit légèrement anxieuse à l'idée que le second préfet en chef soit un Serpentard. Elle savait que cette année allait être la meilleure qu'elle ait vécue. Elle se demanda tout de même si la présence d'un vert et argent n'allait pas perturber ses activités de préfète ; d'autant plus qu'il pourrait s'agir du plus vicieux de tous.

Drago Malefoy adorait le pouvoir et ce poste lui permettrait d'obtenir encore plus de privilèges. Mais Hermione devait bien reconnaitre qu'en tant que simple préfet, il avait été assez efficace ; pour sa maison du moins.

Le fil de ses idées fût interrompu par le bruit des trains. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à la gare de King's Cross avec une heure d'avance. Elle se détendit un peu, remit Pattenrond, qui miaula d'indignation, dans sa cage et descendit de la voiture.

« Laisse ma chérie, je prends tes bagages et toi tu gardes ton chat, dit Mr Granger avec bienveillance.

\- Merci Papa, c'est gentil mais je vais les prendre, regarde il y a un cadi juste ici, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Très bien, s'étonna Mr Granger.

\- Ça ne vous ennuis pas trop si j'y vais maintenant ? demanda Hermione un peu honteuse de rejeter ses parents de la sorte.

\- Mais bien sûr que non ma chérie, de toute façon je doute que ton père est la patience de rester 1 heure à attendre un train dans lequel il ne montera même pas, assura Mrs Granger.

\- Ta mère a raison, je le crains. Mais nous devions passer au cabinet du Dr Parcston à 10h30 donc nous ne pouvons pas rester de toute manière, ajouta son père. »

Hermione les embrassa chaleureusement et tout en leur faisant ses au-revoir, elle se dirigea vers le passage situé entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle observa le mur de haut en bas en grimaçant. La jeune fille avait toujours eu horreur de ce passage, elle craignait à chaque fois de rester emmuré, coincée dans cette gare. Mais il était temps qu'elle apprenne à dépasser ses peurs. Après tout elle allait devoir faire équipe avec un Serpentard tout au long de l'année. Si elle avait peur d'un mur, elle ne risquait pas de se débrouiller face au second préfet-en-chef. Elle inspira un grand coup, se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite puis à courir et traversa le mur de briques.


	3. Retrouvailles

Le majestueux Poudlard Express fumait d'impatience. Le départ était proche et ça faisait déjà 30 minutes qu'Hermione avait déposé ses affaires dans son compartiment. La foule avait commencé à s'agglutiner sur le quai, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de rester concentrée. Elle était assise sur un banc sous la grande pendule du quai 9¾ qui indiquait 10h45.

Hermione, qui comme toujours pris de l'avance sur ses cours, lisait pour la troisième fois **Vie et habitat des Animaux Fantastiques**. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce livre la passionnait, au point d'en oublier le temps qui passe.

« Dépêchez-vous les garçons ! Vous allez finir par définitivement nous mettre en retard ! bougonna une petite femme rondouillarde au doux visage cerné de cheveux roux

\- C'est bon 'man… tu vois bien qu'on est à l'heure ! rétorquèrent en chœur deux garçons parfaitement identiques.

\- HERMIONE ! » appela un jeune homme à lunettes rondes.

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux de l'ouvrage qu'elle dévorait, et se rendit enfin compte de qui venait d'arriver.

« - Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

\- Ravi de constater qu'on t'a manqué, dit un jeune et grand rouquin

\- Ron, ça fait juste plus de trois quarts d'heure que je vous attends ! le réprimanda Hermione

\- Navrée ma chérie mais ce jeune homme que voici n'a pas jugé utile de préparer sa malle en avance ! » critiqua Mrs Weasley en désignant Ronald d'un signe de tête.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis se dirigèrent vers le train dont la locomotive commençait à fumer. Les trois amis tentèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi les familles qui se disaient au revoir sur le quai. Hermione bifurqua vers la gauche en entrainant ses amis avec elle.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On s'est toujours installé dans le wagon du milieu ! s'étonna Harry.

\- Je sais bien, Harry, mais pas cette année, en tout cas pas pour moi. Vous vous rappelez que dans ma dernière lettre je vous disais que j'avais un truc super important à vous dire ? s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

\- Oui ? Et donc ? dit Ron, impatient de pouvoir monter dans le train.

\- J'ai envoyé un formulaire au professeur McGonagall pour postuler au poste de Préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor et… J'AI ÉTÉ ACCEPTÉE ! cria Hermione de joie.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! déclarèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

\- Le seul point noir, c'est que je ne voyage pas avec vous… Malheureusement les huit préfets et les deux préfets-en-chef partagent le wagon en tête du train, dit Hermione sur le ton de la déception. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit voyage ! Dès que nous arriverons à la gare de Pré-au-lard, je vous rejoindrais.

\- Bon… On aura quand même le droit de passer te voir ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui je crois bien, mais uniquement pendant que les préfets patrouilleront dans les couloirs, les prévint Hermione. »

Le klaxon de la locomotive rouge interrompit leur discussion et Hermione dut rentrer dans son wagon.

Parmi les huit préfets présents elle reconnut Colin Crivey, qui avait été pétrifié pendant sa première année, ainsi que Tracy Hammer qui étaient préfets de Gryffondor

« Salut Tracy, Colin ! Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances se sont bien passées ? les questionna-t-elle.

\- Salut Hermione ! Pour ma part j'ai trouvé ces vacances beaucoup trop courtes… D'ailleurs je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi de tout l'été ! Ronchonna Colin.

\- Arrête de te plaindre veux-tu ? Au moins tu as eu des vacances avec ta famille, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde je te rappelle. Moi je suis partie en France avec mon oncle et ma tante, nous avons visités Paris en long en large et en travers ! C'était merveilleux, j'aurais pourtant aimé que mes parents soient là…, bougonna Tracy un peu morose.

\- Réjouis-toi Tracy, Paris est une ville magnifique. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'autant voyager et je suis sûre que tes parents ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Tenta de la rassurer Hermione. Bon, je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille saluer les autres préfets ! »

Elle aperçut également Andy McMillar et Allison Kane de Poufsouffle, Alister Jacobson et Elisabeth Saddler de Serdaigle. Elle les salua brièvement un par un puis se tourna vers les Serpentards. Ne les fréquentant ni de près, ni de loin, Hermione ne connaissait pas les préfets de la maison des verts et argents. D'ailleurs, elle n'apercevait pas non plus leur Préfet-en-Chef. La jeune fille salua chacun des préfets chaleureusement, même les Serpentard à qui elle adressa un léger signe de tête par courtoisie avant de partir d'asseoir. Hermione trouva une place au fond du wagon près de la fenêtre où elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Elle rouvrit son livre là où elle s'était arrêtée et reprit sa lecture.

Il était 10h58 quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune homme grand, blond au regard de glace et entièrement vêtu de noir rentra. Il affichait un léger sourire en coin et dévisageait d'un regard glacial chaque personne présente dans le wagon. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de la jeune fille. La réciproque était vrai, Hermione, qui n'avait pas décroché de sa lecture, ne remarqua absolument rien. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit la voilà tranchante du jeune homme qu'elle leva les yeux.


	4. Le serpent persiffleur

« Dégagez de là. Vous êtes à ma place, ordonna le garçon en s'adressant au deux Poufsouffles assis de l'autre côté du wagon. »

Terrifiés, ils s'exécutèrent en balbutiant quelques excuses. Hermione soupira de colère face à l'attitude du jeune homme. Après avoir constaté avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du second Préfet-en-Chef appartenant à la maison Serpentard, elle avait assisté à la scène impuissante. De l'autre bout du wagon, le Serpentard se retourna en entendant le soupir de désapprobation.

« Tiens, tiens, Granger ! Finalement McGonagall a décidé de prendre une sang-de-bourbe comme Préfète-en-Chef. On aura tout vu, lança le jeune homme d'un air dégouté.

\- Eh bien peut-être qu'après avoir été forcée de choisir un serpent persiffleur au second poste, elle s'est dit que quelqu'un comme moi ne serait pas de trop pour rééquilibrer la balance. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Le sourire de Malefoy disparut et il se rassit en assassinant la Gryffondor du regard. Satisfaite, Hermione rassembla les préfets pour leur donner les instructions.

« Bien, puisque notre cher ami n'a pas l'air décidé à m'aider, je vais vous distribuer les rôles. Colin, Andy et Elisabeth, vous allez vous charger des deux derniers wagons ; Allison, Bridget et Tracy, vous vous chargerez de ceux du milieu ; quant à vous deux, dont je ne connais pas le nom, vous prendrez le reste. Et ceci jusqu'à la fin du trajet, vous reviendrez dans le wagon 15 minutes avec l'arrivée afin de vous changer. »

A contrecœur, chacun s'exécuta. Hermione, satisfaite de se faire aussi bien obéir, retourna à sa place sous les yeux intrigué du jeune Serpentard. Il l'avait observé donner des ordres à droite à gauche et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer comme elle avait changé. Bien sûr Hermione avait toujours été une forte tête, d'ailleurs après la droite magistrale qu'elle lui avait infligée en 3e année il n'avait plus tenté de la provoquer. Cette fille avait du mordant, cette année plus que les autres. Il la détestait au plus haut point. Pour lui, un Malefoy, un sang-pur, il n'était rien de plus répugnant qu'une née-moldue. Pour lui, elle n'était rien de plus que de la vermine. Une race inférieure et impure de sorcier. Une sous-classe que les Serpentard avaient toujours eue en horreur.

Cela faisait 15 minutes que le Poudlard Express était partie et que Drago, plongé dans ses pensées, fixait Hermione de son regard de glace. Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en continuant sa lecture assidue. Le jeune homme la détailla, malgré lui.

« _Une vermine, certes, mais elle a quelque chose de plus femme cette année et… Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend Drago ! Ressaisis-toi par Merlin ! C'est de Granger que tu parles ! L'insupportable miss je-sais-tout, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter et la pire sang-de-bourbe de l'école ! »_

Il secoua vivement la tête, se leva nonchalamment et traversa le wagon d'un pas rapide en faisant tomber l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey. Le bruit du choc de l'appareil sur le sol tira Hermione de sa lecture.

« Oh Malefoy tu vas où comme ça ?! l'interrogea-t-elle,

\- Ça te regarde ? Retourne à ton bouquin Granger et laisse les vrais sorciers en paix », lui dit-il avant de quitter le wagon en claquant la porte.

Hermione se leva, furibonde, et ramassa en râlant l'appareil photo de Colin. Elle le répara d'un coup de baguette quand elle entendit la porte du wagon. Hermione lança une réplique cinglante sans même s'être retournée.

« - J'espère pour toi que tu t'excuseras auprès de Colin sans quoi ton nez et mon poing vont faire plus ample connaissance Malefoy !

\- Malefoy ? Tu plaisantes ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce décérébré amateur de chair fraiche qui est le nouveau préfet-en-chef de Serpentard ? répondit un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu. »

Hermione se retourna et se détendit aussitôt qu'elle aperçut ses amis.

« Navrée de confirmer tes craintes mais malheureusement si…, lui répondit la jeune sorcière. Tu sais bien que son père a les moyens et l'influence nécessaire pour faire de son fi-fils un Préfet-en-Chef…

\- Mais tu rigoles ! Tu veux dire que tu vas devoir bosser avec lui pour les évènements et tous les trucs dont vous devez vous occuper ? l'interrompit Harry.

\- J'en ai bien peur mais ce n'est pas si dramatique, je préfère travailler seule de toute façon !

\- Bon très bien, parlons d'autres choses ! enchaina le rouquin.

\- Comment se sont passées tes vacances Ron ? demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien Charlie est venu nous rendre visite à la maison avant de nous inviter en Bulgarie, rapport à son travail, Fred et George ont passé toute une semaine avec des dragons et George a même failli perdre une main en titillant un Magyar à pointe avec sa baguette ! Seule sa baguette y est passée mais ça lui a bien servi de leçon ! La semaine d'après on est parti chercher Harry pour qu'il ne finisse pas par tuer son cousin !

\- Ron, c'est toi qui as insisté pour venir me chercher parce que tu t'ennuyais tellement que tu aurais pu faire la conversion avec Dobby ! Et ce sont là ses paroles, précisa-t-il à Hermione.

\- Ouais ben j'aurai peut-être dû finalement parce que Monsieur Le Tombeur a préféré passer le reste de ses vacances à jour au Quidditch avec Ginny plutôt qu'avec son meilleur ami ! Tu parles d'une bonne idée…, se lamenta Ron. Et toi Hermione ? Tes vacances ?

\- Eh bien j'ai travaillé pendant un mois chez Fleury et Bott, c'était absolument passionnant ! J'ai même eu le droit à des réductions sur mes livres scolaires. Et puis en août je suis allée en Argentine avec mes parents ! On a visité Buenos Aires sous tous ses angles ! C'était folklorique comme voyage, mais tellement enrichissant ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Au moment où la jeune sorcière finit sa phrase, trois Serpentard rentrèrent dans le wagon. Hermione reconnu Pansy Parkinson, la potiche qui collait aux baskets de Malefoy, et Goyle, l'écervelé aux gros bras, tous deux accompagnés Malefoy.

« Salut l'balafré ! Toujours en vie à c'que j'vois ! lança Goyle.

\- Salut l'abruti ! Toujours sans cervelle à c'que j'vois ! répliqua Hermione avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- On t'a déjà dit de la fermer, Granger, dit Malefoy de son regard de glace.

\- Tu n'veux pas dire à ton gorille et à ta Pansy chérie de dégager du wagon ?! Ça nous ferait de l'air ! D'ailleurs selon le règlement de McGonagall ils n'ont rien à faire là ! s'offusqua Hermione qui était très à cheval sur les règles.

\- Si Potter et Weasley dégagent j'veux bien faire un effort ! »

Malheureusement elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait marqué un point. Si elle lui faisait la leçon sur le règlement, elle se devait de le respecter à son tour. Dans un soupir Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et d'un geste de la main les invita à partir.

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'étonna Ronald.

\- Les gars, c'est bon il va pas me manger ! Je sais me défendre, de toute façon, et puis j'ai besoin de me reposer en ce moment, je dors très mal ces derniers temps… Le stress de la rentrée j'imagine.

\- Très bien, se résigna Harry. Au moindre problème tu n'hésites pas ! »

Hermione leur sourit, puis les deux amis se levèrent, ouvrir la porte du wagon en invitant les deux Serpentard à s'en aller.

« Vous d'abord », ordonna Ronald.

Ils obtempérèrent avec une grimace de dégout.

Une fois les que tout le monde fut parti, Hermione sorti ses écouteurs qu'elle brancha à son baladeur mp4, un cadeau de sa marraine. Elle mit sa playlist favorite en route et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Après quelques minutes elle laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Malefoy la regarda du coin de l'œil puis se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées.

« _Granger, Préfète-en-Chef… Il est hors de question que je m'associe avec une sang-de-bourbe pour quoi que ce soit ! En revanche, je pense qu'il y a moyen de bien s'amuser. Derrière cette apparente nouvelle confiance en elle, cette petite peste reste aussi fragile qu'elle l'a toujours été._ Un sourire malfaisant apparu sur le visage du Serpentard. _Oh oui Granger ! On va bien s'amuser. »_


	5. Voyage en train

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, il était 17h45 et le wagon était complètement désert. Le fait que les préfets ne soient pas encore là était normal, le Poudlard Express n'arrivait en gare qu'à 18h15. En revanche, l'absence de Drago Malefoy était suspecte. Après tout, elle s'en fichait : il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il lui fichait la paix.

Elle débrancha ses écouteurs et descendit sa valise du porte-bagage. Vu l'heure il était temps qu'elle se change avant que les préfets ne débarquent. Elle ouvrit la malle et sortit sa toute nouvelle robe de sorcière ainsi qu'un uniforme flambant neuf.

Son travail chez Fleury et Bott lui avait permis de visiter le Chemin de Traverse dans ses moindres recoins. Elle avait parcouru les allées, entrant dans chaque commerce, farfouillant dans chaque étale. Ainsi elle s'était dégoté dans une boutique de brocante une reproduction parfaite de la galaxie sous un grand globe de verre qu'elle avait accroché au plafond de sa chambre. Grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait gagné elle s'était fait plaisir. Bien évidemment elle s'était procuré ses affaires de cours chez l'apothicaire ou encore au magasin de chaudrons. Mais elle s'était surtout acheté une nouvelle garde-robe chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Hermione était trop fière pour l'admettre, mais en réalité elle adorait bien s'habiller. Elle trouvait qu'une belle tenue, même négligée, donnait une image d'autorité et d'élégance.

La jeune fille déplia soigneusement sa robe et son uniforme. Avant de les enfiler elle accrocha l'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef que le Pr McGonagall avait joint à sa lettre. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse, mît ses habits et enfila sa robe. Elle eût juste le temps de finir de nouer ses lacets que la porte du wagon s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un jeune homme blond. Malefoy parti s'asseoir à sa place en fixant la jeune fille avec insistance. Hermione, sentant son regard de glace, se retourna vivement. Il n'essaya même pas de détourner les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » grogna Hermione.

Elle n'eût aucune réponse en retour, seulement un sourire ambigu qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Elle savait que Malefoy était doué pour cacher ses pensées, une fois de plus il était bien à la hauteur de sa réputation. Elle haussa les épaules et replia ses affaires pour les ranger dans sa malle.

« Dis-moi Granger, c'est un tatouage que je vois au-dessous de ton oreille ? demanda Drago.

\- Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Oh rien. Je trouve ça ridicule en temps normal, mais là…, il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Là quoi ? On n't'a jamais dit que c'est impoli de ne pas finir ses phrases ?! »

Malefoy était sur le point de lui répondre quand les huit préfets débarquèrent dans un brouhaha monstrueux. Hermione regarda sa montre pour constater l'heure.

« 18 heure ! Bravo, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à me rapporter d'inhabituel ?

\- Ouais, tes chaussures sont une horreur, lança avec dédain la préfète de Serpentard. Mais c'est vrai que ça n'est pas vraiment inhabituel.

\- Hilarant. Puis-je savoir ton nom ?

\- Eleanor Madley, sang-pur.

\- Et bien, Eleanor, sache que les préfets sont sous les ordres des Préfets-en-Chef. Tous les préfets ; alors je te conseille de garder tes commentaires pour toi si tu ne veux pas te faire réprimander par une né-moldue. C'est bien clair ? Hermione n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part de la Serpentard, elle continua donc de donner ses instructions. Vous pouvez aller vous changer, mais ne trainez pas : le train arrive en gare dans 10 minutes. »

Les préfets prirent leurs affaires et se changèrent tout à tour dans les deux petites salles d'eaux à leur disposition. Dix minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express rentra en gare de Pré-au-lard. Les préfets et Préfets-en-Chef descendirent les premiers afin d'ouvrir les portes du train. Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte du wagon où ses amis étaient installés. Elle vit plusieurs élèves défiler avant d'enfin apercevoir Harry et Ron.

« Les garçons, toujours les derniers à sortir…, soupira Hermione.

\- Plains-toi à Ron, cet imbécile avait mis son uniforme tout au fond de sa malle. Ça lui a pris au moins une demi-heure pour ranger sa malle ! se moqua Harry.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si ma malle est trop étroite pour contenir toutes mes affaires, si ?! se lamenta Ron.

\- Ronald, si tu t'occupais de faire ta malle avant la dernière minute peut-être que tu t'en sortirais un peu mieux ! Peu importe, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Ce voyage était vraiment…étrange…

\- Comment ça ? Malefoy t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- On peut dire ça oui… Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard ! Allons-y, les calèches ne vont pas nous attendre ! »


	6. La cérémonie

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent des calèches tirées par les Sombrals et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Une petite voix fluette les interrompit.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Luna Lovegood se tenait derrière eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Luna ! Comment-vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça va je te remercie. J'étais juste en train de ramasser du Dictame près de la cabane d'Hagrid quand un Gnome m'a mordu…, dit-Luna en montrant son annulaire percé de petits trous. Mon père dit que la salive de Gnome est très bénéfique. C'est une chance tu ne trouves pas, Harry ?

\- Euh si bien sûr. Luna, tu ne veux pas aller voir l'infirmière ? demanda Harry grimaçant à la vue de son doigt qui enflait de minutes et minutes.

\- L'infirmière ? C'est idiot, je raterais le pudding, s'indigna Luna.

\- Et si on ne se dépêche pas tu ne seras pas la seule à ne pas avoir de pudding ! » fit remarquer Hermione légèrement agacée.

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent dans le hall et rentrèrent dans la grande salle déjà bien remplie. Ils dirent au revoir à Luna d'un geste de la main et se trouvèrent des places près de Ginny Weasley et Dean Thomas.

« Salut Ginny ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Alors, d'après Ron, tu aurais passé l'été avec Harry ? Raconte !

\- Quel bavard celui-là ! En plus ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de s'enflammer. Il ne s'est rien passé tu sais…, dit Ginny dans un soupir de désespoir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, je connais Harry par cœur. Il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les hippogriffes. Si tu y vas en douceur, tout ira bien tu verras, lui-conseilla Hermione.

\- Je sais bien que tu as raison Hermione, c'est juste que… Je m'impatiente un peu. En plus je crois que Dean s'intéresse de nouveau à moi ! murmura la jolie rousse.

\- Attends tu plaisantes ? Tu ne te rappelles l'an dernier ? Il t'a quasiment trompé avec Parvati Patil !

\- Je sais bien mais c'est parce qu'il croyait que je me servais de lui pour rendre Harry jaloux !

\- Oui, en même temps c'était le cas il me semble…

\- Je plaide coupable… Tu vois : on est quittes, lui et moi !

\- Ecoute Ginny, si tu crois que sortir avec Dean te fera oublier Harry je crois que tu te fais des illusions. En plus… »

Hermione fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagall qui fit une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle. Elle était suivie d'une ribambelle d'élèves tous très jeunes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers et le professeur déposa le Choixpeau magique sur un tabouret devant les élèves. Le silence se fit et le chapeau prit vie.

 **«** **Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,  
Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.**

 **Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?**

 **Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison.**

 **Franc de mon expérience _  
_La répartition maintenant commence. _»_**

Le professeur McGonagall prit le Choixpeau dans sa main et appela les élèves un par un. Chacun leur tour, ils furent placés dans les différentes maisons. Hermione aimait particulièrement cette cérémonie, c'était l'occasion d'accueillir de nouvelles recrues et ça lui rappelait avec mélancolie sa première année à l'école. La jeune fille fut tirée de ses rêveries par le Directeur de l'école qui se dirigeait vers son pupitre. Albus Dumbledore était un homme d'un grand charisme, il savait être autoritaire comme très rassurant. Il était un exemple pour Hermione, comme pour beaucoup d'élèves, d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour, bonjour et bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je suis extrêmement heureux de vous compter tous parmi nous ce soir. Nigaud, Gras-double, Bizarre et Pinçon, je vous remercie ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de joie, de retrouvailles et d'amusement. Bon appétit ! »

À peine eût-il terminé sa phrase que les tables débordaient de plats remplis à ras-bord. Poulet, saucisses, côtelettes de porc, frites et légumes en tous genres étaient disposés dans les différents récipients. Hermione, qui mourrait de faim, rempli son assiette d'hachis Parmentier et de poulet. Ron, comme à son habitude, mangeait comme un dragon en cage : son assiette était tellement pleine qu'elle débordait.

« Ronald, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères avec la nourriture ? Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par exploser comme un Scroutt à pétard !

\- Ben quoi ? Un corps comme le mien ça s'entretient ! Et puis j'ai besoin de force pour les sélections de Quidditch !

\- Ron, je te rappelle que les sélections n'ont pas lieu avant deux semaines, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oui et alors ? Je prends de l'avance ! »

Une fois les assiettes vidées, les plats firent place aux desserts. Les premières années s'émerveillaient de toute cette nourriture. Il faut dire que les elfes de maison étaient particulièrement doués pour exécuter les desserts. Entre les tartes à la mélasse, les beignets à la confiture, les glaces aux mille parfums et les guimauves grillés, tout le monde avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Hermione y comprit. La jeune fille était très friande de dessert mais son préféré restait la tarte à la crème surmonté d'une boule de glace à la rose.

« Miss Granger, il semblerait que vous ayez de la crème sur la joue, fit remarquer un fantôme à fraise.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Hermione en relevant la tête. Oh c'est vous, Sir Nicholas ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Ce n'est rien Miss. Oh mais que vois-je donc ? Ne serait-ce pas un insigne de préfète-en-chef qui trône sur votre robe ? la questionna Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- C'est exact, confirma la jeune fille en s'essuyant la joue pleine de crème. Et vous, Sir Nicholas, toujours aucune nouvelle du club des Chasseurs sans tête ?

\- Je n'ai pas renouvelé ma candidature à dire vrai. Les membres de ce club sont insupportables de prétention. Bien, il est temps que je vous laisse, j'ai promis à la Dame Grise une promenade dans le parc du Château. »

Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et la tira vers le haut. Elle se décolla de son cou sous le regard médusé des nouveaux élèves.

« Paniquez pas, les rassura Ron la bouche pleine de morceaux de Pancakes. Ch'est cha fachon de chaluer ! »

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête reparti vers le hall après avoir remis sa tête sur ses épaules.

Lorsque tout le monde eût l'estomac bien rempli, le reste des plats disparut. Albus Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et immédiatement le silence se fit dans la salle.

« À présent que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je souhaiterais dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt en bordure de l'école. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs. De plus les querelles telles que les bagarres ou les duels entre sorciers sont proscrits. Pour plus d'informations concernant le règlement je vous prierais de vous référer à la liste affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard.

D'autre part, la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine ? Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec le Pr Bibine. Enfin, et avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne de l'école. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent ensemble et commencèrent à chanter, chacun sur l'air qu'il voulait.

 **« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce »**

« Je vous remercie. Les nouveaux arrivant sont priés de suivre leur préfet jusqu'à leur dortoir, et les préfets-en-chefs sont convoqués dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Bonne soirée à tous ! »


	7. Déplaisante vérité

Hermione fit un signe de la main à ses amis et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal avant que la cohue d'élève ne s'y presse. Elle monta les marches jusqu'au premier étage et parcouru le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait le bureau. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte quand elle entendit des pas au bout du couloir. C'était sûrement Malefoy, toujours en retard celui-là. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle frappa à la porte, l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait assise derrière son bureau.

« Miss Granger, je vous attendais ! Savez-vous où se trouve Mr Malefoy ? J'ai de brèves instructions à vous donner. »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une silhouette bien connue. Le Serpentard ne s'excusa même pas de son retard, il jeta un regard froid à Hermione et se planta devant le bureau, bras croisé. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et retira ses lunettes visiblement, offusquée de la conduite de Drago Malefoy.

« Mr Malefoy, je vous rappelle que quand je vous convoque à mon bureau j'attends de vous que vous soyez ponctuel. Peu importe, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est simplement pour vous mettre au fait des responsabilités qui incombent à un Préfet-en-Chef. Ma foi, rien de bien compliqué. Vous êtes-vous, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, renseignés sur lesdites responsabilités ?

\- Oui, professeur. Un Préfet-en-Chef est responsable des autres préfets. Il doit faire respecter le règlement et la discipline au sein de l'école. Répondit Hermione.

\- Bien Miss Granger. Mais ce n'est pas tout, cette année le conseil d'administration a décidé de vous octroyer davantage de commandements. Mr Malefoy et vous-même serez en charge des principaux évènements qui auront lieu à Poudlard cette année. J'entends par là que vous devrez organiser ces évènements d'un bout à l'autre en vous mettant d'accord sur les préparatifs. Je vous ai fait une petite liste récapitulative des dates concernées », dit-elle en leur tendant chacun un bout de parchemin.

Hermione déplia le parchemin et y lit la liste.

\- **31 Octobre : Halloween (soirée comprise)**

\- **2 Décembre au soir : Bal de Noël**

\- **27 Mars : Pâques**

\- **28 Juin au soir : Bal de fin d'année**

« Professeur, le bal de Noël n'a lieu qu'en période de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers non ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Pas cette fois-ci, Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons proposé au conseil d'administration d'inclure ce bal tous les ans dès à présent. Évidemment pour cela, il faut que le bal de cette année se déroule sans accroc, il s'agit d'une année test dirons-nous.

\- Parfait, de la danse et des dentelles, tout c'que j'aime, gronda Malefoy à voix basse.

\- Un commentaire, Mr Malefoy ? lui demanda le professeur qui, de toute évidence, avait parfaitement entendu la réflexion du Serpentard.

\- Oui effectivement. Tout ça ce sont des affaires de filles. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais m'en mêler. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper de festivités, lança le jeune homme d'un air mauvais et supérieur.

\- Bien malheureusement pour vous, si vous décidez de refuser les responsabilités qui vous sont imposées, Mr Malefoy, je serai dans l'obligation de vous retirer de vos fonctions. Suite à cela, je me verrai contrainte d'écrire à votre père afin de l'informer de votre décision, déclara le professeur McGonagall d'un air entendu. »

La tirade avait fait mouche. Hermione savait à quel point Malefoy craignait son père, et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule. Le jeune homme ne prendrait pas le risque que son père se retrouve dans une position fâcheuse par sa faute. D'autant que si Drago Malefoy était Préfet-en-chef aujourd'hui, c'était bien grâce à son père.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, professeur, répondit le Serpentard avec une rage contenue.

\- Bien, je vois que nous sommes tous trois d'accord. Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à ajouter. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Non Professeur, certifia Hermione.

\- Excellent. Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous libère. Bonne soirée ! termina le professeur McGonagall en leur ouvrant la porte de son bureau. »

Malefoy s'empressa de passer devant Hermione qui le suivit sans moins d'empressement.

« Ridicule, voilà qu'on organise des bals et des soirées maintenant. Cette école devient de plus en plus pitoyable d'année en année, maugréa le jeune homme.

\- Tu pourrais essayer d'être plus agréable quand même ! C'est si difficile de ne pas ronchonner sans arrêt ? gronda Hermione à son attention.

\- Ferme-la, Granger, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter tes pathétiques leçons de morale.

\- Tu me parles sur un autre ton. Ce n'est pas un fi-fils à son papa qui va me dire ce que j'ai à faire, et encore moins un gosse de riche trop effrayé par son père pour imposer ses choix ! » lança la Gryffondor en montant d'un ton.

La tirade d'Hermione stoppa le Serpentard dans son élan. Il s'arrêta net, comme si Gorgone en personne l'avait statufié. Hermione, surprise de l'attitude du jeune homme, ralenti avant de s'arrêter à son tour. Malefoy se retourna lentement, un air particulièrement mauvais sur le visage. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs à glacer le sang, d'ailleurs c'était très exactement l'effet qu'ils firent à la Gryffondor. Il s'avança vers Hermione, menaçant et sans hésitation. La jeune fille recula de quelques pas mais elle fût rapidement bloquée par un mur de pierre qu'elle trouvât particulièrement froid. Pour se donner une contenance elle se redressa et se tînt prête à envoyer une réplique cinglante à Malefoy. Il ne devait pas voir à quel point il lui faisait peur à ce moment précis. Malheureusement Drago Malefoy venait d'une famille de Mangemorts, il savait ressentir la peur et la détresse de ceux qu'il persécutait.

« Tu te crois plus maligne que tout le monde parce que tu es la meilleure élève de notre promotion, Granger, mais tu vas vite redescendre sur Terre. Sache que mon père pourrait t'infliger des tortures tellement douloureuses que la souffrance te rendrait folle. Seulement, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu dois bien te douter que ce genre de pratiques se transmet de père en fils. Alors si tu ne veux pas finir à Ste-Mangouste avec les parents de Londubat, je te conseille de ne plus jamais ouvrir ta belle petite bouche de Sang-de-bourbe. Estime-toi heureuse d'être en vie, Granger. »

Il avait prononcé ses mots sans crier, presque en murmurant. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, pas hésité ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il avait choisi ses mots comme des armes. Comme des lames d'acier qui se seraient plantées directement dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle était restée figé de peur. Les paroles du sorcier l'avaient comme pétrifié.

Malefoy lui lança un dernier regard mêlé de dégout, de haine et d'une certaine satisfaction. Il lui avait cloué le bec. Mieux que ça, il l'avait complètement terrorisé. Son père serait fier de lui, sans aucun doute. Le Serpentard relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione et partit.

Ce ne fût que plusieurs minutes plus tard que la Gryffondor parvint à calmer sa respiration et à quitter ce couloir où il régnait désormais une étrange tension.


	8. La tempête dans ma tête

Drago parcouru les couloirs du château sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Les traits tirés, il repensait à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Le jeune homme ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments. Mais la colère était trop intense. Non, pas la colère, la rage. Une rage qui bouillonnait dans chacune de ses veines. Personne n'avait jamais tenu tête à Drago Malefoy. Les gens avaient bien trop peur de lui. De sa réputation. Une réputation que son cher père avait pris soin de lui fabriquer et qui ne devait en aucun cas s'effriter. Son paternel n'était pas un père très aimant, très attentionné à son égard. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le pouvoir. Et sans peur dans le regard des autres, il ne peut y avoir de pouvoir. Drago avait grandi dans la crainte de son père, cette crainte qu'il faisait désormais naître chez toute personne qui ne se pliait pas à sa volonté.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un l'avait remis à sa place. Lui, le fils du célèbre mangemort Lucius Malefoy. Cette petite sang-de-bourbe n'avait visiblement pas froid aux yeux. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait frappé juste. Elle avait frappé juste et elle avait frappé fort. Sans détours, sans faux-semblants. Elle avait su trouver les mots exacts qui l'avaient percuté comme une lame au creux du ventre. Et ça, Drago ne le supportait pas. Personne n'avait jamais résisté à son charisme digne des plus grands mages noirs. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme elle lui avait parlé. Avec autant de franchise. Avec autant de spontanéité.

Lui n'avait pas répondu avec autant de justesse, il ne savait que terroriser. Alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait senti trembler sous le poids de ses paroles. Trembler sous le ton menaçant de sa voix. Trembler sous son regard de glace. Elle était pétrifiée de terreur. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux. Elle avait soutenu son regard sans sourciller. Cette sang-de-bourbe avait du cran, il devait bien le reconnaître. Elle avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de différent. Mais il ne parvenait pas à définir quoi. Drago se surpris soudain à sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie quelque chose d'inconnu était arrivé. Une chose qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

A force d'arpenter les couloirs du château, le jeune Serpentard se retrouva au fond des cachots, sous le lac. Là se trouvait la salle commune de la maison Serpentard. C'était un peu un refuge pour lui, ce devait être pour ça qu'il y avait atterri sans même réfléchir à sa destination. Il se positionna en face de l'entrée, dit le mot de passe et la porte qui menait à sa salle commune s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Le petit salon était désert à cette heure, tous les élèves étaient partis dans les dortoirs. Enfin, presque tous. A moitié couchée sur le grand canapé en velours vert, une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais attendait. Elle fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en marbre blanc tout en tortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Elle semblait impatiente. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna et un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage.

« Ah, Drago, te voilà enfin ! lui dit-elle en soupirant de joie.

\- J'étais convoqué dans le bureau de McGonagall. Que veux-tu, Pansy ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air distant.

\- Oh Drago, je t'en prie, ne fait pas l'innocent. Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps que j'en ai oublié le temps qui passe. J'ai ordonné aux autres élèves de partir dans leur dortoir. Tu sais pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui comme une lionne de sa proie. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle se positionna derrière lui. La jeune fille passa un bras autour de la taille de Drago et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué cet été Drago. Ton corps m'a manqué...

\- Pansy, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. Tenta d'esquiver Drago qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir la même chose qu'elle.

\- Aucun risque, tout le monde sait ce qu'on est toi et moi, s'amusa la Serpentard. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai donné des ordres stricts. Les menaces habituelles. »

Drago devait bien avouer qu'après cette soirée, il avait besoin de se détendre. Et même si Pansy n'était pas l'amante parfaite, elle faisait l'affaire. Elle avait fait l'affaire depuis bien des années. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Il savait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait obtenir. Pansy Parkinson n'était qu'une potiche. Mais Drago avait désespérément besoin d'une sortie de secours. Le jeune homme se retourna alors, et un petit sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir se sortir Hermione Granger de la tête. Il s'avança lentement vers la jeune fille, il aimait jouer à ces jeux-là. Il s'en délectait à chaque fois. Drago Malefoy pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirait. De n'importe quelle maison de Poudlard. Toutes. Sans exception. Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se jeter sur Drago en l'embrassant sans aucune retenue.

Dans un dernier gémissement, Drago se laissa tomber sur la moquette. Ça n'était pas la première fois que le corps de Pansy Parkinson lui servait d'exutoire, pourtant cette fois-ci il ne se sentait pas mieux. La jeune fille, en revanche, était aux anges. Elle affichait un sourire béat et se colla à Drago comme une huître à son rocher. Le Serpentard savait très bien ce que la jeune fille ressentait pour lui, mais il n'en faisait aucun fi. Elle était comme toutes les autres : hypocrite et opportuniste. Elle n'en voulait qu'à son argent et sa réputation. Lui, n'en voulait qu'à son corps. Tant qu'elle se taisait et faisait ce qu'il lui disait de faire, il pouvait faire abstraction de son insupportable personnalité. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Pas d'un amour romantique. De toute façon le jeune homme n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à de l'amour. Même l'amitié lui était inconnue.

A mesure que ses paupières se fermaient une silhouette se dessina dans son esprit. Une jeune fille. Elle était belle. Il lui semblait la connaître mais sans parvenir à la reconnaitre. Des yeux noisette, des cheveux châtains. Un petit tatouage en forme de triskèle au-dessous de l'oreille droite. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en grands et se redressa d'un bond, écœuré par ses pensées. Sa respiration s'était accéléré et son cœur ne parvenait pas à reprendre un rythme régulier.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?! Reprend toi Drago! »_

Le jeune homme remit rapidement son jean et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Où tu vas Drago chéri ? se lamenta Pansy.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Parkinson. Et appelle-moi encore ne serait qu'une fois « chéri » et je te le ferais amèrement regretter », menaça-t-il sans même se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour remettre ses idées en place. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il tourna le robinet et un jet d'eau glaciale se déversa sur son corps en sueur. Il ne frissonna pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans ce couloir pour que sa tête soit à ce point-là embrouillée ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il savait qu'il devait y remédier. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid. Il devait rester de marbre. Toujours.

Il y avait des années, lorsqu'il était petit, son père lui avait appris à refouler ses sentiments. Pas besoin de sortilège. Simplement la puissance de l'esprit. La puissance de son esprit. En se concentrant suffisamment il parvenait à visualiser ce qui le perturbait. Puis il faisait en sorte de ranger les pensées parasites dans une minuscule boite qu'il fermait à double tour. Cette boite, ne s'ouvrait jamais plus. Alors Drago fermât les yeux, et se concentra. Il visualisa le déroulement de sa soirée. Puis il visualisa ce visage si horriblement parfait. Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu'enfin il sortit de la cabine de douche, son esprit était vidé de toute émotion. Il était redevenu lui-même : froid comme la glace.


	9. Perdue dans mes pensées

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit sans vraiment savoir comment elle avait atteint son dortoir. Essoufflée, les cheveux en batailles, elle ne se parvenait pas à se remémorer le cauchemar qui l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit. Pourtant, dans sa tête, encore embrumée par la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer, résonnaient ces mots :

 _« Estime toi heureuse d'être en vie, Granger. »_

Un frisson lui parcouru l'ensemble du corps. C'était sûrement le froid, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle descendit de son lit à baldaquin en vacillant. Manquant de trébucher elle se rattrapa de justesse à sa table de chevet.

« Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Lavande, j'ai juste passé une nuit un peu chaotique…, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Tu… Tu veux m'en parler ? Proposa Lavande un peu gênée »

Hermione leva une tête surprise en direction de la Gryffondor. Lavande et Hermione n'avait jamais été de grandes amies. Depuis que Ron l'avait inconsciemment rejetée en sixième année, Lavande en avait voulu à Hermione. Elle la tenait pour responsable de l'échec de sa « relation passionnelle avec son Ron-Ron ».

« Euh… Et bien c'est très aimable à toi mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre une douche. Ça me rafraîchira sûrement les idées ! » lui répondit Hermione.

Elle prit ses affaires de toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla en vitesse et lissa ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, la jeune fille avait une mine atroce. En regardant de plus près dans le miroir, Hermione grimaça en apercevant les cernes qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux noisette. Elle chercha sa baguette et lança un sort de dissimulation qui, elle l'espérait, tiendrait toute la journée.

Il était 7h15 quand elle arriva dans la grande salle. Harry et Ron l'attendait à la table des Gryffondor qui était remplie de mets tous plus appétissants es uns que les autres. Mais Hermione avait ses petites habitudes à Poudlard. Elle s'assit en face des deux garçons et se servit deux toasts beurrés avec de la confiture de myrtille, un plein verre de jus d'orange pressé et un petit bol de porridge.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne s'aperçut pas du regard inquiet de ses amis.

« Hey, Hermione, tout va bien ? la questionna Harry. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très en forme ce matin… et puis c'est la première fois que tu arrives en retard.

\- Hein ? Oh pardon Harry, je suis dans mes pensées. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit…, s'excusa la jeune fille.

\- Au fait cha ch'est paché comment hier choir avec McGonagall et Malefoy ? s'intéressa Ron, toujours avec la bouche pleine.

\- Je…euh…et bien…euh…, balbutia Hermione, soudain prise de panique.

\- Eh calme-toi ! Raconte-nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé, la rassura Harry.

\- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, se rattrapa la préfète. Tout était normal, McGonagall nous a donné des instructions et une liste de choses à faire. C'est tout.

\- Une lichte ? Quelle lichte ?

\- Eh bien cette année les préfets-en-chef sont chargés de l'organisation de deux bals notamment celui de Noël.

\- Un bal de Noël ! s'enquit une voix masculine derrière Hermione.

\- Oh salut Neville, dit-elle en se retournant, oui tu as bien entendu. Le conseil d'administration tente quelque chose de nouveau. Visiblement nous serons l'année test, d'après McGonagall.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette farce ?! On ne nous a jamais prévenus qu'il y aurait un bal ! s'énerva Ronald qui en avait oublié de finir son petit pain.

\- Je n'y peux rien moi ! Les Préfets-en-Chef sont simplement chargés de l'organisation des festivités.

\- Quoi, toi et Malefoy vous allez devoir travailler…ensemble ? demanda Harry, estomaqué. C'est une blague j'espère ?!

\- On dirait que non Harry… Mais rassure-toi ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi ! »

Soudain, des claquements se firent entendre. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui tentait de retenir l'attention des élèves.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, s'il vous plait du calme ! Je voulais simplement vous avertir de la distribution de vos emplois du temps. Je vous prierais donc d'en prendre connaissance et de vous y tenir. Aucuns retards ni absences injustifiées ne seront tolérés ! »

Elle frappa dans ses mains et les emplois du temps apparurent devant chaque élève. Des murmures se firent vite entendre.

« Bien, je vous laisse donc constater par vous-même. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes mardi, ne vous trompez pas de jour ! Sur ce, bon appétit et bonne journée ! »

Hermione, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait pas encore pris la peine de regarder son emploi du temps.

« Rohlala… Génial ! Déjà qu'on commence la semaine avec Serpentard mais en plus on la finit avec eux aussi ! Pfff… Elle commence bien cette année ! ronchonna Ron, comme à son habitude.

\- T'as fini de te plaindre, oui ?! Regarde plutôt nos horaires, on a plutôt de quoi se réjouir tu ne crois pas ? T'en pense quoi Hermione ? demanda Harry. Hermione ?

\- Oh oui pardon, décidément aujourd'hui je manque de concentration ! lança la Gryffondor irritée par son propre comportement. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour regarder ça Harry et puis je te dis ce que j'en pense ! »

Hermione déroula son parchemin et commença à parcourir les horaires.

Hermione s'attarda sur les cours qu'elle avait en commun avec les verts et argents, il se trouvait qu'elle en avait un justement ce jour-là. Elle esquissa une grimace d'appréhension : même si une journée entière la séparait du moment où elle recroiserait Drago Malefoy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Lui tenait-il encore rigueur des paroles qu'elle avait dites hier soir ?

 _« Non mais Hermione n'importe quoi ! Ressaisis toi ma fille, c'est lui qui a dépassé les bornes. Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité ! C'est lui qui m'a menacé. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »_

Hermione reprit brusquement le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Mouais ce n'est pas mal. Mais je suis d'accord avec Ron ! On a beaucoup trop de cours en commun avec les Serpentard !

\- C'est toi la Préfète-en-Chef non ? Tu ne peux pas y faire quelque chose ? supplia Ronald avec un petit peu trop d'espoir.

\- Ron, tu sais bien que non. Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir…, dit la jeune fille qui était autant désolée pour son ami que pour elle-même.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria Ron. Il est 7h45 ! On a cours dans 15 minutes !

\- Mais enfin, Ron, tu es malade ou quoi ?! C'est bien la première fois en 7 ans de que je te vois paniquer à l'idée d'arriver en retard en cours ! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je… euh… Eh bien, c'est que j'ai hâte d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, voilà tout ! Répondit précipitamment le garçon dont les joues virèrent au cramoisi.

\- Okay, allons chercher nos affaires alors ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Ron parti en tête sans même attendre ses deux amis.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes…

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Ron est très secret en ce moment, je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose. »


	10. La routine reprend le dessus

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires pour les cours de la matinée. Hermione attrapa son ouvrage intitulé Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7) de Miranda Fauconnette ainsi que sa baguette magique, des rouleaux de parchemins neufs, une plume d'aigle et un encrier. Elle rangea le tout dans un sac en cuir noir qu'elle accrocha en bandoulière. La jeune fille dévala les escaliers et retrouva avec surprise ses amis qui l'attendait déjà dans la salle commune.

« Ben j'ai pourtant fait vite, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Visiblement, Ron a plus que hâte de revoir notre cher Professeur de Sortilèges ! se moqua Harry »

Ron soupira et partit en tête vers la salle de cours. Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, traversèrent le couloir des Sortilèges et retrouvèrent leurs amis qui attendaient devant la salle de cours.

« Salut Harry ! dit Seamus.

\- Salut Seamus, alors ces vacances ?

\- Pas mal, je suis parti en écosse avec mes parents et Dean nous a rejoints au mois d'août.

\- Ouais, soi-disant qu'ils voulaient passer quelques semaines en amoureux, se lamenta Dean. Résultat : je me suis retrouvé à rattraper les conneries de Seamus ! Cet abruti a mis le feu au cottage de ses parents…

\- Eh ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a lancé un défi. Comment j'aurais pu deviner ce qu'il se passerait, moi ? se défendit Seamus, vexé.

\- Seamus, le sortilège d'Incarcerem n'est pas censé produire des flammes…, se moqua Dean.

\- T'es un vrai danger public mon pauv' Seamus », dit Ron en rigolant.

Le fou rire général s'arrêta net lorsque le professeur Flitwick ouvrit la porte, les invitant par la même occasion à prendre place dans la salle. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle se mélangèrent et prirent place sur les bancs de la salle de cours. Après plusieurs minutes de bavardages le silence se fit progressivement. Une petite voix légèrement aiguë s'éleva.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Comme vous le savez je suis le professeur Flitwick. J'enseigne l'art des Sortilèges à Poudlard et je suis Directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un sort particulièrement complexe appelé le sortilège de Levicorpus ! »

Les membres de l'AD se regardèrent avec complicité. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce sort leur était inconnu. En effet, pendant leur cinquième année certains élèves avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce qui leur avait permis de rapidement progresser dans ce domaine. Le sortilège de Levicorpus était de ceux-là. C'était même Hermione qui le leur avait enseigné. Tous les membres ne parvinrent pas à effectuer le sort avec succès mais la plupart l'avait réussi.

« Le principe de ce sortilège est relativement simple, reprit le Professeur. Il suffit de pointé sa baguette sur la personne visée et de prononcer distinctement « LEVICORPUS ». L'effet est immédiat, la victime se retrouve soulevé dans les airs la tête en bas. Toutefois certains sorciers confirmés n'ont pas besoin de prononcer la formule, à partir d'un certain niveau le mental suffit. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'à chaque sort va son contre-sort. Dans ce cas c'est le suivant « LBERACORPUS », il s'utilise sans difficultés particulières. »

À mesure que le Professeur donnait des instructions, les élèves prenaient tous des notes sur leurs rouleaux de parchemin, y compris Hermione qui ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons du professeur. La jeune fille connaissait la majorité des sortilèges — quasiment tous — par cœur. Elle adorait étudier : la plupart de son temps libre elle le passait à la Bibliothèque. Elle y lisait, y étudiait les livres au programme et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, parfois même elle écrivait des parchemins entiers sur des sujets divers et variés. Quand elle imaginait son avenir, Hermione se voyait Professeur à Poudlard. Voire Directrice de l'école. Si elle n'était pas Ministre de la Magie, évidemment.

« Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour du sujet. Avant que nous passions à la pratique, est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ? demanda le Professeur.

\- Oui, Professeur, j'en ai une ! Répondit Neville. Est-ce que ce sort est utilisable sur des animaux ?

\- Excellente question, Mr Londubat ! En principe, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de mettre en pratique ce genre de sortilège sur des animaux. D'ailleurs les premières victimes sont les sorciers et sorcières, bien que ça ne soit pas un sort des plus dangereux… Vous ne devez cependant pas ignorer que ce genre de pratiques sur des animaux, qu'ils soient magiques ou non, est interdite par les lois magiques. Merci tout de même pour cette question pertinente Mr Londubat ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? Personne ? Parfait, nous allons donc passer à un peu de pratique. Mettez-vous par deux je vous prie. »

Ron et Harry durent faire équipe, quant à Hermione elle se retrouva avec une élève de Serdaigle qu'elle avait déjà croisé. Elle la croisait assez régulièrement à la Bibliothèque, elle avait ainsi trouvé une partenaire de choix pour étudier encore plus.

« Salut Hermione ! dit la jeune fille.

\- Salut Sarah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues toutes les deux ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'on ne se croise qu'à la Bibliothèque en général, s'amusa Sarah. Je vais bien, les vacances ont été courtes mais revigorantes ! Mes parents m'ont emmené aux chutes du Niagara en Amérique, c'était magnifique. Vivifiant même !

\- Les chutes du Niagara ? Waouh, tu as une chance incroyable ! Tu sais que l'eau de ces chutes a des vertus magiques ?

\- Oui je sais, nous y sommes d'ailleurs allés pour ramener une fiole à ma grand-mère, et toi ?

\- Je suis partie en Argentine, c'était les meilleures vacances que j'ai eues depuis longtemps d'ailleurs !»

Les deux jeunes filles furent interrompues par les instructions du Professeur.

« Tout le monde a son binôme ? Excellent, nous allons pouvoir commencer les travaux pratiques ! Un des membres du binôme servira de cobaye et l'autre sera le lanceur de sort. Lorsque vous parviendrez à jeter le sortilège correctement, vous échangerez vos rôles, ordonna le Professeur Flitwick. Oh, et Mr Finnigan, essayez de ne pas mettre le feu à Mr Thomas je vous prie… »

La classe éclata de rire sous le regard vexé de Seamus qu'on surnommait, bien trop souvent à son goût, Dr Pyromane. Hermione et Sarah, qui avait toutes deux étaient membres de l'AD, bouclèrent l'exercice en quelques minutes. Il faut dire que les deux jeunes filles étaient les élèves les plus érudites de la classe. Elles passèrent donc le reste du cours à observer les élèves s'entrainer.

A la surprise de tous Seamus fût l'un des premiers à réussir son sort et les cheveux de Dean restèrent intacts. En revanche Neville eût quelques difficultés à jeter le sort sur Cho Chang qui dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patience.

« Bien, il semblerait que tout le monde maîtrise le sortilège. Je vous félicite ! Le cours étant bientôt terminé je vais vous libérer. Étant donné l'excellent travail que vous avez effectué aujourd'hui, je ne vous donne pas de devoirs pour le prochain cours. Bonne journée à toutes et à tous ! »

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent de la salle en bavardant. Les deux maisons se mirent en route vers le réfectoire puis se séparèrent en arrivant dans la grande salle. Comme d'habitude, le repas était copieux et délicieux. Ron se remplit l'estomac avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la fourchette et tout le monde ressortit rassasié.

Les trois amis se séparèrent et Hermione parti donc seule vers la Bibliothèque.


	11. Rencontre déplaisante

La jeune fille avait l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque, à toute heure de la journée. Parfois même la nuit. Elle y allait la plupart du temps pour étudier évidemment, même si elle s'autorisait quelques moments de pause et de rêverie. Les dizaines de milliers de livres qui y étaient rangés ne cessaient de satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune sorcière. Elle parcourut les allées à la recherche d'un livre qui ferait son bonheur quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?! S'énerva une jeune fille dont la cravate arborait fièrement les couleurs vertes et argents de la très célèbre maison de Salazar Serpentard. »

Trop absorbée par la recherche du livre parfait, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué une seconde qui lui adressait la parole. Ce n'est que lorsque son interlocutrice lui fit une remontrance qu'elle se décida à baisser la tête.

« Tiens donc, Granger ! Quelle mauvaise surprise ! Quoi que j'aurais dû m'y attendre : cette bibliothèque c'est un peu comme ta maison non ?

\- Pansy, passe ton chemin veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour des joutes verbales avec la sale gargouille que tu es, dit Hermione dans un soupir d'exaspération, les yeux toujours tourner vers les étagères.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux Granger. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à rester à ta place de sang-de-bourbe et à ne pas parler aux vrais sorciers sur ce ton. Drago te l'a suffisamment répété il me semble. Dit Pansy d'un air hautain. Au fait, il s'est passé quoi dans le bureau de McGonagall ? Quand Drago est rentré il avait l'air passablement énervé.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et si Malefoy a des problèmes c'est son affaire, pas la mienne ! s'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis toujours là pour lui remonter le moral… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu sais quoi, Pansy ? Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon !»

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse de la Serpentard et s'en alla aussitôt. Elle prit le premier bouquin qui lui tombait sous la main, passa rapidement devant la bibliothécaire pour l'emprunter et quitta la bibliothèque au pas de course.

Cette fille prenait un malin plaisir à exhiber ses activités avec Malefoy à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Or il se trouvait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien en avoir à faire que Drago Malefoy se dévergonde avec la première peste venue ? Rien, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Absolument rien ! Elle savait que le Serpentard avait de nombreux défauts, et celui de pratiquer des activités indécentes avec la moitié des filles de l'école était sûrement l'un des plus importants. Ce genre de choses l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais, encore une fois, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Non, vraiment rien.

La Gryffondor rangea le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter dans son sac sans même regarder le titre et descendit en direction du hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande salle, elle aperçut un petit groupe d'élèves agglutiné devant le panneau d'affichage. Parmi eux se trouvait Harry et Ron qui discutaient vivement avec Dean, Seamus et Neville.

« Les garçons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? leur demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hermione ? Mais t'étais où ? On t'a cherché partout ! Répondit Ron en croisant les bras d'agacement.

\- Mais enfin, j'étais à la Bibliothèque, évidemment ! Tu m'as vraiment cherché partout Ronald ?

\- … Je savais que j'avais oublié un endroit …

\- Non mais Ron t'es sérieux là ? Je t'ai dit « Va chercher à la Bibliothèque et moi je vais voir dans la salle commune. » ! C'est quel mot qui t'a échappé dans cette phrase ? « Chercher » ou « Bibliothèque » ? Commença à s'énerver Harry.

\- Non mais ça va oui ! Tu vas pas m'engueuler non plus ! J'avais un truc à faire avant et …

\- Eh Oh ! Les garçons calmez-vous ! L'interrompit Hermione. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. C'est quoi ce regroupement ?

\- Oh c'est rien t'inquiète pas. Hagrid a annulé son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques d'aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne nous laisse que le cours d'Astronomie de ce soir, … avec les Serpentard. Lui répondit Harry en appuyant sur ce dernier mot.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'avais déjà préparé des questions et relu entièrement le livre… Soupira la jeune fille visiblement agacée que son emploi du temps soit déjà bouleversé alors que ce n'était que le premier jour de classe. Bon, et est-ce qu'on sait au moins pourquoi il est annulé ce cours ?

\- Nope, y a rien de précisé. On a qu'à aller voir Hagrid, on sera vite fixés, proposa Ronald. »

Les trois sorciers dévalèrent la descente qui menait à la cabane de leur ami et professeur. Des liens particuliers les unissaient à Hagrid. Depuis la première année. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus et les excentricités du professeur en matière d'animaux les amusaient beaucoup. Ron était cependant moins enthousiaste depuis que le gnome d'Hagrid, nommé Auguste, lui avait mordu le nez alors qu'il tentait de le regarder d'un peu plus près.

Le professeur était en train de s'occuper d'énormes citrouilles lorsque les trois élèves arrivèrent à la cabane.

« Salut Hagrid ! lança Ronald le plus spontanément du monde.

\- Oh ! Bonjour vous trois ! Comment allez-vous ? Interrogea Hagrid visiblement très heureux de les revoir.

\- Eh bien, pour ma part, ça ira mieux quand vous nous aurez expliqué pourquoi le cours de tout à l'heure est annulé, répondit Hermione sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu un peu moins sec.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, en réalité c'est un problème familial… Graup, mon frère, est malade et il faut que j'aille m'occuper de lui. Il n'est pas capable de prendre ses médicaments tout seul vous comprenez. Ça ne prendra probablement pas longtemps, ce n'est pas une maladie bien grave. Mais s'il ne se soigne pas, ça pourrait s'envenimer. Personne d'autre ne peut s'occuper de lui, je suis sa seule famille. »

Hermione se sentit soudain très bête d'avoir parlé à son professeur avec autant de froideur. Elle qui avait toujours porté ses enseignants en si grande estime senti ses joues rougir de honte. Elle baissa la tête se molestant mentalement.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir tous les trois, j'ai hâte que vous me racontiez vos vacances ! Entrez, entrez, je vais vous préparer du thé, les invita Hagrid. Au fait, Ron, Auguste est là aussi, et il sera sûrement ravi de te voir ! »


	12. Réunion au sommet

**Merci à Swangranger et Maxine3482 pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes les premiers, c'est très important pour moi.**

« Vous voyez cette région où les poussières interstellaires semblent se concentrer comme de grands nuages ? Et bien il s'agit d'une nébuleuse sombre, aussi appelée nébuleuse obscure. Il en existe des centaines de milliers à travers l'Univers mais seule une va nous intéresser durant les deux prochains cours. En effet la nébuleuse de la Tête d'Hippogriffe est légendaire dans le monde des sorciers. Découverte en 1798, elle… »

Perdue dans ses pensées Hermione avait cessé de suivre les explications de la professeure Sinistra. L'Astronomie la passionnait sincèrement mais elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour parvenir à se concentrer. De toute manière elle connaissait déjà le sujet. Elle avait étudié la carte du ciel en long, en large et en travers pour ses épreuves de B.U.S.E en cinquième année. Depuis elle était incollable.

Assis dans la Tour d'Astronomie, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard écoutaient, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt l'exposé d'Aurora Sinistra. La Tour d'Astronomie était la plus haute tour du château. Aménagée de façon à ce que les élèves puissent prendre des notes et observer le ciel en même temps, elle offrait une vue imprenable sur la Voie Lactée. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés au plus proche de la balustrade afin d'avoir le meilleur point d'observation possible. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvaient les élèves de la maison Serpentard. Pour la plupart dissipés, les verts et argent discutaient entre eux depuis le début du cours. La pauvre professeure n'étant pas parvenue à les faire taire, avait fini par les ignorer.

La tête ailleurs, Drago Malefoy était resté silencieux. Les yeux levés vers la voûte céleste il semblait comme torturé. Hanté, peut-être. Hermione s'attarda quelques secondes sur l'expression de son visage mais ne parvint pas à décrypter son état d'esprit. En revanche lorsque Pansy Parkinson tourna la tête dans sa direction, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre son regard malveillant. Pansy fixa la Gryffondor d'un air mauvais puis se retourna vers ses amis à qui elle chuchota quelques mots. Malefoy sortit soudain de ses rêveries pour croiser furtivement le regard d'Hermione qui détourna la tête. Vive comme l'éclair.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous pris des notes. Je vous demande d'écrire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la nébuleuse de la Tête d'Hippogriffe et ses conséquences sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Le tout pour la semaine prochaine ! ordonna la Professeure d'Astronomie. Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous libère, donc bonne nuit à toutes et à tous ! »

Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le préfet-en-chef de la maison Serpentard. Ses amis tentèrent de la stopper, en vain. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les prévenir et se précipita à l'autre bout de la Tour.

« Malefoy ? Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit Hermione le plus naturellement du monde.

\- J'ai pas le temps Granger. Va plutôt parler avec Weasmoche et l'balafré, ils ont l'air d'être en pleine attaque cardiaque.

\- Sois sérieux, il faut qu'on se voie pour organiser les évènements à venir. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas plus qu'à moi qu'on fasse ça ensemble, mais McGonagall a été très claire. Pas de travail en commun, plus de poste de préfet. Tu connais la suite… », lui fit remarquer la jeune fille.

Malefoy la fixa droit dans les yeux quelques instants sans qu'Hermione ne parvienne à savoir ce qu'il pensait, et parti droit en direction des escaliers.

« Que… ? Non mais je rêve ! Oh ! Malefoy, t'as pas l'impression que j'étais en train de te parler ?! s'énerva Hermione en partant à sa poursuite.

\- Suis-moi, lui lança le Serpentard sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Okaaaaaay… Pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu me dis ? J'ai aucune raison de te suivre !

\- Ferme-la, Granger, et suis-moi », lui ordonna Malefoy sur un ton qui ne permettait pas de résister.

Dans un soupir d'agacement et de résignation, Hermione céda. Ils descendirent en silence l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie et se dirigèrent vers le septième étage du château. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, le Serpentard s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le mur. Plusieurs secondes plus tard une porte de bois et de fer se dessina sur le mur. Malefoy l'ouvrit et entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione le suivit sans faire de commentaires.

La pièce qui était apparue n'était pas plus grande qu'une chambre. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux canapés acajou en tissu disposés autour d'une table basse en bois massif. Le petit salon reposait sur un immense tapis persan aux couleurs orientales. Sur le mur de droite siégeait une imposante cheminée Pompadour en marbre noir dans laquelle un feu venait de naitre. Sur le mur opposé une gigantesque bibliothèque remplie de livre aux reliures multicolores montait du sol jusqu'au plafond.

Sans avoir le moindre égard pour Hermione, Drago partit s'installer sur le canapé. Une fois assit il sortit un petit tas de feuilles écornées et légèrement froissées. Puis il leva la tête en direction de la Gryffondor qui était restée interdite dans l'encablure de la porte.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ? Ferme la porte et assieds-toi. T'as besoin que je te dise comment faire ou tu vas y arriver toute seule ? » lui lança le Serpentard, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas et s'exécuta. Elle s'installa sur le canapé qui faisait face au Serpentard et prit un calepin dans son sac. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. L'une avec méfiance, l'autre avec impatience pour le Serpentard.

« Bon Granger, ils vont pas se faire tous seuls ces préparatifs. Alors plus vite on commencera et plus vite on mettra fin à cette pathétique collaboration, finit par dire Malefoy.

\- Tu as raison. La première chose dont nous devons nous occuper c'est la préparation de la soirée d'Halloween. Du coup j'ai fait une liste rapide des plats qui pourrait figurer au menu et… , commença à expliquer Hermione.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Euh…Comment ça toi aussi ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai fait une liste. On a qu'à échanger nos notes, tu verras bien. »

Surprise Hermione fit glisser son calepin de l'autre côté de la table et s'empara du tas de feuilles. Sa surprise ne fit que s'accroitre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 ** _« - Croustillants d'orteils de trolls_**

 ** _\- Ossements millésimés_**

 ** _\- Yeux délicieux_**

 ** _\- Biscuits R.I.P_**

 ** _\- Nids de cafards_**

 ** _\- Gommes de limace_**

 ** _\- Potage au regard de Basilic_**

 ** _\- Mijoté d'Hippogriffe_**

 ** _\- Baiser du Détraqueur (avec ou sans alcool) »_**

Quand elle eût fini de détailler la liste plusieurs fois, elle leva un regard soupçonneux vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci était visiblement très fier d'avoir cloué le bec à Hermione Granger.

« C'est prodigieux Malefoy ! Vraiment très original ! D'où t'ai venu toute cette inspiration dis-moi ? l'interrogea Hermione avec une admiration feinte.

\- Je suis un génie Granger, il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Parce qu'il est clair qu'au vu de ta pitoyable liste, tu fais pas le poids.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma liste ? s'offusqua Hermione. Tu sais combien de temps j'y ai passé ?!

\- Ben à vue de nez… Je dirais… 3 minutes ? En étant optimiste.

\- De quoi ?! Non mais t'es gonflé de critiquer mes idées ! C'est même pas toi qui l'a faite cette liste ! l'accusa la jeune fille. Avoue le Malefoy, tu es allé dans les cuisines demander aux elfes de maison de t'écrire ces plats !

\- Tu te trompes Granger. En réalité j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'aller soutirer des informations aux elfes pour moi. La nuance est mince, mais notable, se moqua le Serpentard en affichant le petit sourire en coin dont il était le spécialiste.

\- T'es pitoyable. Tu n'es même pas capable d'écrire une liste de plats tout seul », lui lança Hermione exaspérée.

Sans attendre de réponse du jeune homme, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la grande Bibliothèque. Le sourire de Drago disparu instantanément.

« Tu oses m'insulter, moi ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Sale petite sang-de-bourbe, cracha le garçon visiblement vexé.

\- Je me prends pour la Préfète-en-Chef, figure toi ! Et ça serait bien que tu commences à répondre par autre chose que des insultes. Je sais que ton cher père n'est pas très doué en joute verbale mais j'avais espéré que son fi-fils adoré aurait appris des faiblesses de son paternel.

\- Tu vas trop loin Granger. Arrête-toi tout de suite, la prévint-il sur un ton calme, mais menaçant.

\- Sinon quoi ? » le défia Hermione.

Debout devant la Bibliothèque, Hermione croisa les bras comme pour le provoquer. Les yeux gris clair du Serpentard se fichèrent dans ceux noisettes d'Hermione. Son sourire réapparu. Mais il était plus malsain, plus dangereux. Drago se leva calmement et avança lentement en direction de la Gryffondor. Sa démarche était assurée, glissante. Il était le prédateur et elle était la proie. Hermione perdit instantanément toute envie de connaitre la sentence qu'il lui réservait. Elle blêmit en reculant doucement vers le mur. Le Serpentard, menaçant, continuait son inexorable avancée.


	13. La tentation de son souffle

Drago avançait tel un prédateur. Il approcha si près d'Hermione qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses respirations. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il savait qu'elle avait peur, pourtant son corps ne tremblait pas. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Elle était tétanisée. Le Serpentard savait qu'il avait une pleine et totale emprise sur elle. Il avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il était clair qu'elle avait pris confiance en elle durant toutes ces années, mais visiblement pas assez pour le défier jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune homme plaqua son corps contre celui de sa douce et fragile petite proie pour mieux contrôler l'instant. Son visage était si près de celui d'Hermione qu'il pouvait ressentir son souffle irrégulier sur son menton. Il attendit, se délectant de chaque moment. Il adorait avoir le contrôle. Savoir qu'il était le maître du jeu. Ce jeu qu'ils ignoraient avoir mis en place le premier soir de la rentrée. Dans ce couloir imprégné dorénavant d'une atmosphère si particulière.

Le Serpentard approcha lentement sa tête de l'oreille droite de la jeune fille. Il y aperçut son tatouage. Ce petit rien qui avait brusquement fait une différence. Lorsqu'il l'avait entrevu dans le train, il avait su. Cette jeune fille n'en était plus une. C'était une femme. Il en avait soudainement pris conscience et l'avait trouvé particulièrement attirante. Bien sûr, il s'était bien vite trouvé écœurant d'avoir ce genre de pensées à l'égard d'une sorcière aussi impure qu'Hermione Granger. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de la regarder de nouveau comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sang-de-Bourbe. Sang impur. Rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il était près d'elle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler. Subtilement, presque inconsciemment.

« Tu as peur Granger ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il avait posé sa question comme une évidence. Elle était purement rhétorique. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à obtenir une réponse de sa part. C'est pourquoi il fut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'il entendit Hermione répliquer.

« Non. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi », murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sa voix était pâle mais ferme. Elle était sincère. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais été aussi sincère. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago. Un sourire qu'il n'avait que rarement. Décidément cette fille ne finissait pas de l'étonner. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir avant de qui elle était réellement. Elle était tout ce que le jeune homme avait toujours voulu. Une adversaire à sa taille. Même Potter n'avait jamais su tenir la distance face à lui. La jeune femme prit une dimension encore différente aux yeux du Serpentard. Elle n'était plus la souris et lui le chat. Ils étaient tous les deux des lions.

Pour lui, qui s'ennuyait tellement à n'être que le chef de file d'une maison n'inspirant que la terreur, elle était un mystère. Il ne parvenait pas à la décrypter. Elle avait des amis qui lui étaient fidèles, une famille aimante, une facilité déconcertante à étudier et elle était admirablement belle. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était libre. Magnifiquement et formidablement libre. Elle n'avait aucune obligation, aucune règle à suivre. Personne ne lui imposait quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait décider elle-même de la voie qu'elle allait emprunter. Etait-ce cela qui attirait le Serpentard plus qu'autre chose ? Lui qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que le diktat imposé par son père. Lui qui avait toujours suivi les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu être autre chose que ce qu'on lui avait dit d'être. Au fond de lui il ne savait pas vraiment qui il était. Il n'avait jamais été libre de ses choix.

Drago approcha ses lèvres si près du délicat triskèle que la jeune fille crut qu'il l'embrassait. Un frisson parcourût le corps d'Hermione. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas à en comprendre la raison. Sentant la jeune fille frémir à ce simple contact, le Serpentard colla son corps encore plus près du sien. Il replaça son visage en face de celui d'Hermione et planta son regard de glace dans ses yeux si chaleureux. Comme pour arrêter le temps, le feu dans la cheminée mourût. Il n'y avait plus que la lumière de la Lune, brillant à travers la petite lucarne, pour éclairer la scène surréaliste qui se jouait.

A présent Drago ne distinguait plus que la silhouette de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Si ce n'avait pas été elle, si cette personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas Hermione Granger, il aurait probablement sauté sur l'occasion. Les plaisirs de la chair étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir. La seule chose qui lui permettait de survivre. C'était inconvenant, presque pathétique. Il savait à quel point ce seul plaisir était impudent. Mais dans le monde où on l'avait élevé il fallait survivre. Ou mourir.

Pourtant il ne fit rien. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, comme figé dans le temps. Il n'osait pas s'approcher encore plus près de son visage. C'était lui qui avait peur à présent. Il sentait chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur. Il aurait pu prendre entièrement possession du corps de la Gryffondor. Il en avait envie. Une envie irrépressible. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à bouger ? Le souffle si chaud, si attirant d'Hermione réchauffa un peu son cœur de glace. Peut-être même le fissura-t-il. Une fissure imperceptible. Une faille indécelable, même pour Drago. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le geste de trop.

Hermione ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard. Pourtant, au moment où elles auraient dû se rencontrer, les deux bouches pleines de désir ne firent que s'effleurer. Hermione fût soudainement libérée de l'emprise que Drago avait sur elle. Les deux corps se séparèrent brutalement et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension.

Dans la pâle lumière de la lune, Hermione eût juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Serpentard s'échapper jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma aussitôt dans un claquement qui fît sursauter la Gryffondor. Le souffle court, elle glissa le long du mur et se retrouva assise par terre. Hagarde, elle se repassa la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Avait-elle rêvé ? Peut-être que tout ceci ne s'était passé que dans sa tête ? Elle ressentit une douce brûlure là où il avait posé ses lèvres. Elle posa ses doigts tremblant sur le délicat petit triskèle puis sur sa bouche encore gonflée de désir. De l'eau se déversait sur ses joues. Elle pleurait. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar.


	14. Un hurlement dans la nuit

Le souffle saccadé, la vue brouillée, Drago chancela. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Les tempes battantes, le cœur prêt à exploser, il vacilla. Le jeune homme se retint de justesse à la rambarde de l'escalier de pierre avant de tomber à la renverse. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, hagard, perdu dans le château. Il se sentit étouffer. La lumière vive du couloir l'aveuglait, le silence de plomb l'assourdissait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ces murs. Il fallait qu'il crie tout son désespoir à la nuit. Il fallait qu'il hurle toute sa haine à la lune. Il devait se libérer, avant d'imploser.

Le Serpentard dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, sorti du château et parti droit en direction du Terrain de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il fut dehors il ne sentit même pas la pluie glisser sur son visage. Il n'entendit pas non plus le tonnerre gronder au loin. Ne vit pas les éclairs éblouissant déchirer le ciel. Il ôta sa robe de sorcier, enleva sa chemise et laissa le tout par terre en un tas désordonné. Arrivé sur l'immense terrain il se mit à courir. Courir le plus vite possible. Courir le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure s'il le fallait. Sur son torse les gouttes de pluie se mélangeaient aux gouttes de sueur. Il avait affreusement chaud. Tout son corps bouillonnait. Si la pluie n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu s'embraser.

Sans prêter attention aux imposants nuages noirs au-dessus de sa tête il continua à faire des tours de terrains. Encore et encore. En se repassant la scène en boucle dans son esprit. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu avoir envie d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu coller son corps contre le sien ? Il l'ignorait et ça le mettait hors de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser et que lui aussi. Il en avait eu le profond désir. Il en avait eu l'irrépressible besoin. Et pourtant il s'y était refusé. Jamais il n'aurait pu se supporter s'il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione Granger. Jamais son père ne lui aurait pardonné.

A bout de souffle Drago s'écroula à genoux au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Il tendit son visage vers le ciel et reçu chaque perle de pluie comme une bénédiction. Soudain sa tête se déchira, son cœur éclata. Il hurla et son hurlement déchira la nuit. De toutes ses forces. De toute son âme, il hurla. Il libéra la frustration et la colère qu'il avait en lui depuis si longtemps. En cet instant précis il haïssait le monde entier. Son père, Hermione mais surtout lui-même. Il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir être qui il voulait être. Il exécrait de ne pas parvenir à se libérer de l'emprise de sa famille. Il ne savait pas être autre chose que le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais été autre chose. Il ne savait pas être autre chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune homme se rendit compte à quel point il ne s'appartenait pas. Il était pris dans le piège de sa naissance.

Drago s'allongea dans l'herbe mouillée, bras et jambes écartés, comme s'il attendait une punition du ciel. Il ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses pensées. Cette soirée ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme elle aurait dû. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec Hermione Granger. Elle était épatante et tellement rayonnante. Sa liberté irradiait partout autour d'elle. Elle était parvenue à s'émanciper de toutes les contraintes que la vie plaçait sur son chemin. Ce qui se dégageait d'elle était indéfinissable. C'était à la fois terriblement attirant et extrêmement terrifiant. Cette fille parvenait sans mal à percer ses défenses. Elle le défiait sans vergogne, sans avoir peur des conséquences. Elle n'était pas la petite intello coincée qu'il avait toujours cru qu'elle était. Ou du moins, elle ne l'était plus. Elle était effrontée et ça lui plaisait. Le Serpentard se méprisait de ressentir cette attraction pour la Gryffondor. Il aurait voulu effacer cette fascination en un claquement de doigt. Mais c'était indéniable, elle l'attirait.

Ce soir, elle avait ouvert une faille dans son cœur de glace. Une microscopique fissure qui menaçait de s'agrandir. Drago s'en était aperçu juste à temps. Il était parti. Parti sans un regard pour elle. Sans un mot. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester. C'était trop risqué. Trop dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions que susciterait ce genre de déviance. Cette transgression aurait été préjudiciable, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il ne pouvait pas courir un tel risque. Le jeune homme devait trouver une solution et il devait la trouver rapidement. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de ressentir de nouveau ce qu'il avait ressenti face à elle. Ils allaient inévitablement devoir continuer leur collaboration. Ils seraient forcément amenés à se croiser de nouveau. Non, Drago ne pouvait définitivement pas s'adonner à ce genre de pensées. Il était temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main.

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux. Il était décidé. Il allait mettre fin à tout cela, avant que ça ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Pour la réputation de sa famille. L'honneur des sang-purs.

Allongée sur le tapis persan, Hermione s'était endormie. Le feu dans la cheminée de marbre crépitait de nouveau. Sa chaleur la recouvrait, la berçait. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à se hisser jusqu'au canapé. Après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, Morphée l'avait emportée.

Sur la petite table basse trônaient encore le calepin et les feuilles sur lesquels le repas d'Halloween figurait. Le sac de Malefoy était resté ouvert sur le canapé acajou laissant apparaitre un désordre sans nom de parchemins et de papiers de bonbons. La porte était restée fermée depuis qu'il était parti. Seule l'atmosphère avait changé. Le petit salon si chaleureux renfermait à présent un air malsain, presque nocif.

De gros nuages menaçants avaient recouvert la lune. La petite lucarne ne laissait désormais passait que la lumière des étincelles des éclairs. Le tonnerre grondait et éclatait au rythme de la foudre. Dans un enchainement parfait, les forces de la nature dansaient. L'orage se rapprochait. Au milieu de la nuit, un hurlement retentit.


	15. Le triskèle profané

**Love Maraudeurs : Merci, je suis ravie que ça ta plaise !**

 **Likocham : Rassures toi, la fanfiction ne fait que commencer et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt. Je n'ai pas de rythme précis d'écriture. Je peux écrire 5 chapitres en trois jours, puis plu rien pendant des semaines. Je suis littéralement guidée par l'inspiration.**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci sincèrement pour tes commentaires ! Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as bien compris ce qu'il se passe dans la tête Drago, ça veut dire que les message est bien passé. J'espère aussi qu'il parviendra à devenir qui il veut vraiment être. Mais pour ça il faut attendre la suite des évènements.**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva difficilement et s'assis sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle était. Elle observa autour d'elle. L'immense bibliothèque à sa gauche, les cendres de la cheminée à sa droite, le canapé en face d'elle où Malefoy avait posé ses affaires… Malefoy… Malefoy ! Comme des dizaines de coups de poing, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Son regard, ses mots, ses lèvres… Ils avaient failli commettre l'irréparable. Mais il était parti. Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Hermione ressenti une vive douleur qui irradiait dans tout son dos. Elle avait dû rester la nuit entière à dormir par terre. Dans une position des plus inconfortables visiblement. Elle regarda de nouveau le canapé acajou en face d'elle, les affaires de Malefoy n'étaient plus là. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir qu'il soit parti avec. Il avait forcément dû revenir au petit matin pour les récupérer. Et il l'avait laissée là, par terre. Roulée en boule sur le tapis persan. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la remettre sur le fauteuil. Ou même de l'envelopper d'une couverture. Il avait repris son sac et s'était tiré. Charmant.

Un rayon de lumière solaire vint éblouir Hermione qui grimaça. Elle avait dû dormir un sacré bout de temps pour que le soleil soit déjà si haut. Mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle avait dû rattraper le sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Elle s'inquiéta tout de même de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Elle fouilla son sac à la recherche de sa montre. Le petit bracelet affichait 11 heures. La Gryffondor sorti alors son emploi du temps.

« Oh non… Merde, merde, merde ! »

Son cours d'Etude des Runes venait tout juste de commencer. Elle était déjà en retard et ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'être encore plus. Elle n'était pas lavée, pas coiffée, pas caféinée. Elle n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions sur son apparence. Tant pis. Hermione récupéra son calepin et le tas de feuilles que Malefoy avait laissé à son intention. Elle allait les ranger lorsqu'elle aperçut une note écrite à la va-vite sur le coin d'une des feuilles.

« J'ai fait mon job, à toi de faire le tien. Débrouille-toi toute seule. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il lui laissait toute l'organisation du banquet d'Halloween. Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de travail comme ça. D'autant que ça n'était même pas lui qui avait écrit cette satanée liste. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait l'aider. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Furibonde, la jeune fille sortie de la Salle sur Demande en claquant la porte. Derrière elle, le mur redevint de pierre. Comme si les évènements de cette nuit n'avaient jamais existé. Hermione dévala les escaliers et couru jusqu'à la salle consacrée à l'Etude des Runes. Elle espérait que la professeure Babbling n'aurait pas encore commencé le cours. Erreur, lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la salle Bathsheba Babbling expliquait l'importance des runes et de leur traduction dans le monde sorcier.

« Miss Granger, je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir… Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous semblez avoir été attaqué par une armée de gobelins en colère.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard Professeure, je ne me suis pas réveillée…

\- Ce n'est rien Miss, votre amie Sarah vous a gardé une place. »

Heureusement pour Hermione, sa Professeure était une femme d'une extrême gentillesse. Elle était passionnée par la matière qu'elle enseignait et n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre à l'égard de ses élèves. La jeune fille vint se placer à la gauche de son amie.

« Salut Hermione ! Dis donc comment ça se fait que tu sois en retard comme ça ? s'étonna Sarah.

\- Je l'ai dit en arrivant, je ne me suis pas réveillée !

\- Ne me prends pas pour la dernière des imbéciles, Hermione Granger n'est jamais en retard. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Sarah ! Et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler…

\- Très bien. Je vois que tu es encore de bonne humeur ce matin. Tes cheveux ressemblent à un vieux balai, tu devrais les attacher. Enfin moi c'que j'en dis…

\- C'est bon, excuse moi, j'ai passé une soirée difficile, s'excusa Hermione en s'attachant les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

\- Tiens, j'avais pas vu que tu t'étais fait faire un tatouage ! C'est sympa. C'est un triskèle ? l'interrogea la Serdaigle. »

Hermione pâlit à l'évocation de son tatouage. Le souvenir des lèvres de Drago sur son cou était encore trop présent dans sa mémoire. Comme pour le lui rappeler, elle crut sentir le petit triskèle la brûler. Une brûlure vive mais tellement douce.

« Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? T'es toute pâle, s'inquiéta Sarah. »

Replongée dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor ne répondit pas. En réalité elle n'avait même pas entendu la question. Les sensations divines qu'elle avait ressenties dans le petit salon refirent surface. Elle ferma les yeux. Se remémorant chaque instant. C'était délicieux et en même temps cruellement douloureux. Elle avait laissé Drago Malefoy poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle l'avait laissé coller son corps contre le sien. Mais par-dessus-tout, elle avait voulu l'embrasser. Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première expérience. En termes de relation physique elle en avait connu d'autres.

La première fois avait eu lieu pendant les vacances de Noël de sa sixième année. Elle était partie rendre visite à Viktor Krum en Bulgarie. Là-bas il avait pris soin d'elle comme de la plus précieuse chose de l'Univers. Derrière ses airs de statue de marbre, Viktor était un garçon très sensible. Ils avaient passé des jours ensemble, à visiter chaque parcelle de Sofia, la capitale Bulgare. Un soir il l'avait emmené danser. Elle s'était amusé comme jamais auparavant. Et puis, une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Depuis Hermione n'avait plus recroisé Viktor, mais elle lui écrivait régulièrement. Cette soirée en Bulgarie aurait pu être la seule expérience qu'elle ait connue. Mais il y avait eu Matias. Elle l'avait rencontré cet été en Argentine. C'était un talentueux sorcier de l'école Castelobruxo, en Amérique du Sud. Très expansif et d'une curiosité sans limite, il avait voulu tout savoir d'elle. En retour, il lui avait enseigné les coutumes de son pays. Et bien plus encore.

« Houhou Hermione ? Tu dors ou quoi ? lui demanda Sarah en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Non, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure que t'es perdue dans tes pensées ! Le cours est terminé… , lui fît remarquer la Serdaigle. Tu sais Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui te perturbe autant mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Peu importe qui. Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça te ronge de l'intérieur…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien je t'assure, la rassura la jeune fille. J'ai super faim, on devrait aller manger !

\- Excellente idée, je te suis ! »


	16. Beauté céleste

**lucie1411 : Je te remercie infiniment pour ton commentaire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souri en le lisant ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments des personnages à travers mon histoire, c'est le but premier que je recherchais. J'espère que tu apprécieras les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Le triskèle est très symbolique et c'est important que tu l'aies remarqué. C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton commentaire, je te souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Love marauders : Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura ! Mais j'espère que j'en écrirais le plus possible et que tu les apprécieras. Merci à toi !**

« Hermione… Tu recommences…

\- Hmm… Quoi ? Oh pardon Ginny ! J'étais encore dans la lune… »

Assis autour de la table des Gryffondors, le petit groupe d'amis discutait vivement. Hermione, toujours aussi préoccupée, se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait quasiment rien avaler et ses yeux avaient une vilaine tendance à se fermer tous seuls.

« T'as encore mal dormi c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça…, répondit Hermione sur un demi-mensonge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée hier soir ? lui demanda Ron. Tu t'es précipitée sur Malefoy après le cours d'Astronomie et on ne t'a pas revu dans la salle commune.

\- Oh rien, t'inquiète. On devait juste commencer à travailler, tu sais pour les préparatifs de la fête d'Halloween.

\- Et alors ? Je suppose qu'il n'avait rien foutu ? s'indigna d'avance Harry.

\- Disons qu'il n'avait pas fait le travail lui-même. Il s'est pointé avec une liste de plats, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas rédigé tout seul.

\- Tu déconnes ! Il a demandé à quelqu'un de la faire pour lui ? s'estomaqua Ginny.

\- Pire que ça ! Il a demandé à un élève de Serpentard d'aller chercher des informations auprès des elfes de maison qui préparent les repas à Poudlard !

\- Quel sale face de gargouille ! Ce mec n'a aucun amour-propre…, lui répondu Harry exaspéré.

Hermione se garda bien de leur raconter l'intégralité de l'histoire. Elle ne voulait rien dire. Pas encore. Elle avait bien trop peur. Que penseraient-ils d'elle après ça ? La verrait-elle encore de la même façon ? Peut-être auraient-ils honte. Des dizaines d'hypothèses toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres se dessinaient dans son esprit. Elle leur en parlerait probablement un jour. Oui, un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Soudain tout le monde se tût. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit lentement. Une personne venait de faire son entrée. Hermione, dos à la porte, se retourna. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle était la source du silence admiratif qui venait de s'installer. Ce n'était pas une simple personne qui attirait ainsi tous les regards. C'était une jeune fille. Une jeune femme. Une jeune femme à la beauté enchanteresse. Sa démarche gracieuse laissait flotter derrière elle un doux parfum de fleur de Lilas. Elle ne marchait pas, elle dansait. Une danse envoûtante. Elle ne devait pas mesurer beaucoup plus que la Gryffondor. Elle avait les cheveux couleur de la nuit et des yeux couleur de l'océan. Sa chevelure soyeuse descendait en boucles parfaites jusqu'à la naissance de ses reins. Sa peau blanche était plus pure que le diamant, plus lisse que la porcelaine. Chaque trait de son visage semblait avoir était peint par les Dieux. Elle n'était pas maquillée. Et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses cils étaient si longs qu'ils auraient pu déclencher une tempête. Son sourire en faisait tomber plus d'un amoureux. Sa silhouette élancée n'avait aucun défaut, aucune imperfection. Elle possédait la beauté et le charme. Elle n'avait probablement aucun équivalent sur cette Terre. Hermione la détestait déjà.

« Eh Ginny c'est qui cette fille ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais elle ne me plaît pas, mais pas, mais du tout ! gronda Ginny visiblement dans le même état qu'Hermione. »

Les discussions reprirent peu à peu tandis que la jeune fille se dirigea vers un des professeurs. Hermione, qui n'avait cessé de la suivre du regard, se retourna vers ses amis. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Colin, étaient tous en train de la dévorer du regard. Sauf Ron. Fidèle à lui-même, il dévorait avec avidité un morceau de poulet grillé abondamment trempé dans la mayonnaise.

« Les gars, vous avez un peu de bave là ! leur dit Ginny en désignant la commissure de sa bouche.

\- Ron ! Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de manger ?! gronda Hermione.

\- Ben quoi ? Ch'est vital de mancher ch'te signal ! répliqua-t-il en déglutissant péniblement l'énorme morceau de poulet qu'il venait de manger.

\- T'es bizarre… T'as pas vu la fille qui vient d'arriver ? l'interrogea Harry décontenancé par la passivité de son ami face à la sublime créature qui leur était apparue.

\- Si, si. Bien sûr que je l'ai vu. M'enfin y a pas de quoi casser deux pieds à un pitiponk.

\- Tu veux rire ?! Elle est belle comme le soleil, lui fit remarquer Seamus un sourire béat sur le visage.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a aucune chance mon pauvre Seamus, lui dit Neville. Elle est déjà aux bras d'un autre.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Où ? Pourquoi ?! se désespéra Seamus.

\- Malefoy… », soupira Neville.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup et se retourna vers la table des Serpentard. La belle inconnue se trouvait assise sur les genoux de Malefoy, sous le regard réprobateur d'une Pansy furieuse. Jouant les vierges effarouchées, la jeune fille riait aux éclats sous le regard brillant d'un Drago totalement sous le charme. Elle s'amusait à passer sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, elle caressait furtivement sa joue, mine de rien. Tous les garçons de la table souriaient niaisement, tandis que les filles grimaçaient de jalousie.

« Non mais sans rire ?! C'est qui cette fille ?! Pour qui elle se prend ?! » s'exclama Hermione, un peu trop fort.

Sarah, qui s'était assise à la table de Serdaigle, lui offrit une réponse.

« Elle s'appelle Céleste Beauchamps. Elle vient de France, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une Vélane ? supposa Hermione.

\- Une demi-Vélane en vérité. Elle a hérité des pouvoirs de son père et de la beauté de sa mère.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici si elle est Française ?

\- Apparemment elle ne se plaisait plus à l'Académie Beauxbâtons, alors son père l'a envoyé à Poudlard. Je crois que c'est Fleur Delacour qui lui a conseillé notre école. Entre descendantes de Vélane, on se soutient !

\- Mais elle va rester combien de temps ? s'interrogea Ginny en se rongeant un ongle.

\- Un certain bout de temps d'après les informations que j'ai. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver et n'a pas encore de maison. Mais vu son âge, elle sera dans la même promo que nous tous. »

Hermione soupira d'agacement. Cette fille ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Son sourire d'ange ne lui plaisait pas. Sa façon de se mouvoir ne lui plaisait pas. Mais surtout les yeux pleins de convoitise qu'elle posait sur Malefoy ne lui plaisaient pas. La Gryffondor voulut la fusiller du regard, mais elle n'était plus là. Le Serpentard aussi avait disparu. Se tournant vers la porte de la Grande Salle, la jeune fille aperçut les deux silhouettes partir furtivement en direction des escaliers. Aussi fugaces que des ombres. Hermione distingua pourtant, la main de Céleste glissée dans celle de Drago.


	17. Confidences pour confidences

Hermione ne revit pas Malefoy de toute la journée. Ni dans les couloirs du château, ni au repas du soir. Céleste non plus n'était pas réapparue. La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où ils étaient. S'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Habillés ou… Non, elle préféra interrompre le fil de ses pensées avant de s'énerver. Elle s'assit sur le petit canapé rouge de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et alluma un feu à l'aide d'un sort. La flamme qui sortit de sa baguette prit instantanément forme dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle se réchauffa quelques instants. Puis la jeune fille fut de nouveau emportée par ses pensées.

C'était étrange ce sentiment. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça pouvait être. Cette brûlure infernale qui lui tordait le ventre. Son sourire qui s'effaçait immanquablement à l'évocation de la demi-Vélane. Etait-ce de la… jalousie ? Non. Non, pas du tout. Totalement impossible. Malefoy faisait ce qu'il voulait et ça lui était complètement égal. Oui, complètement. Après tout il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Un simple contact. Presque rien. Même pas un baiser. Sa réflexion fût stoppée par l'arrivée bruyante d'Harry et Ron.

« Mais puisque je te dis que si, s'énerva Harry. Je l'ai lu pas plus tard que tout à l'heure dans le bestiaire de la bibliothèque !

\- Ouais, ben il est tout pourri ton bouquin. Il raconte n'importe quoi, t'as bien vu que ça m'avait rien fait ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Bon, Hermione, tu veux bien dire à cette tête d'Hippogriffe ce que provoquent les Vélanes chez les hommes ! Il ne veut pas me croire…

\- Les Vélanes sont des créatures d'une extrême beauté, elles sont envoutantes pour les hommes. Mais lorsqu'elles se mettent en colère leur visage se métamorphose et elles ressemblent à des harpies, s'empressa d'expliquer Hermione.

\- Ah, ben j'ai dû zapper la deuxième partie… Elle est nettement moins attirante tout à coup cette Céleste, grimaça Harry.

\- Céleste n'est pas une Vélane, ce n'est qu'une demi-Vélane. Elle a hérité de la beauté de sa mère mais pas des mauvais côtés, enchaina Hermione.

\- Ben voilà, elle doit pas faire autant d'effet qu'une pure ! C'est pour ça que ça m'a rien fait ! conclut Ron.

\- En fait je suis assez surprise que tu n'aies eu aucune réaction face à elle…

\- J'suis peut-être immunisé ! C'est sûrement ça, son pouvoir bizarre n'a pas d'emprise sur moi ! » lui répondit Ron qui ne semblait pas vouloir admettre la vérité.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une autre Weasley. Ginny descendit du dortoir, quelques livres dans les bras. Elle leur souri en passant près du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Son mouvement fut stoppé par la voix d'Harry.

« Salut Ginny ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Je suis désolée Harry, je dois rapporter ces livres à la Bibliothèque avant demain… On se verra peut-être tout à l'heure », lui répondit Ginny en sortant de la pièce.

Désespéré, Harry soupira. Si ça continuait comme ça il n'allait jamais pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec la jolie rousse. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait fait des efforts pour se rendre disponible. Mais Ginny, elle, ne l'était jamais. Pas pour lui. Sentant son désespoir, Hermione tenta de le réconforter.

« Oh allez, Harry, sois pas triste ! Toi et Ginny allez bien finir par réussir à vous voir. Elle est simplement un peu occupée ces derniers temps.

\- Je crois pas qu'elle veuille vraiment me voir. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Dean tu sais. Je croyais pourtant que cette histoire était terminée, marmonna Harry défaitiste.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Pour être tout à fait franche elle n'était sortie avec Dean que pour te rendre jaloux », lui confia Hermione.

Harry retrouva instantanément le sourire. Un demi-sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir finalement. Peut-être était-il parti battu un peu trop vite. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Voilà déjà cinq années.

« Et toi Hermione ? demanda Ron. Est-ce que… Est-ce que quelqu'un… t'intéresse ? Enfin je veux dire… Peut-être que si t'étais si souvent dans la lune c'est que tu pensais à quelqu'un. »

Hermione se sentit pâlir, puis rougir. Pâlir en se rappelant l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande. Rougir en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler avec eux. Qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler avec eux.

« Je… non… je… n'ai personne… Je suis bien trop absorbée par mes études ! se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse.

\- Ah… C'est dommage, j'ai entendu dire que Cormac McLaggen était toujours intéressé par toi, l'informa Harry.

\- Cormac ? Cette crapule sans nom ? La seule chose pour laquelle je le respecte c'est parce qu'il a vomi le tartare de Dragon sur les chaussures de Rogue à la fête de Slughorn l'an dernier. Pour le reste, ce n'est qu'un abruti sans intérêt ! s'énerva Hermione. »

Colin Crivey, préfet de Gryffondor, vint interrompre la tirade d'Hermione. Il semblait pressé.

« Ah, Hermione, je te trouve enfin !

\- Colin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est McGonagall, elle me charge de te dire qu'une nouvelle élève est arrivée à l'école.

\- Céleste Beauchamps, je suis au courant. Toute l'école est au courant…

\- Oui ben justement, McGonagall l'a confié à Drago Malefoy en attendant qu'elle soit placée dans une maison.

\- Malefoy ? Mais… Mais pourquoi lui ?

\- Ben, parce que c'est un préfet-en-chef. McGonagall a supposé que tu étais trop occupée pour pouvoir t'occuper d'elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je suis tout à fait disponible !

\- Ecoute Hermione, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Si t'es pas d'accord c'est pas à moi qu'il faut te plaindre. »

Sur ces paroles il partit vers son dortoir. Hermione ressentit à nouveau cette sensation. Ce feu intenable qui lui pliait les boyaux. Un frisson la parcouru. Elle déglutit difficilement et soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais il fallait que ça cesse. A force de s'angoisser elle avait dû attraper une maladie. Sûrement une infection magique. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Ça ne devait pas être autre chose.

« Eh Ron, on n'a pas encore parlé de toi ! Raconte, t'es bien secret en ce moment, l'encouragea Harry.

\- Y a rien à dire, lui répondit Ron sur un ton glacial. De toute façon il est temps qu'on aille dormir. »

Ron se leva et sans un mot monta les escaliers. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sourcils froncés. Leur ami n'avait pas l'habitude se confier. Mais là c'était autre chose. Il esquivait complètement leurs questions. Il était très secret. Trop secret. Il s'absentait souvent entre deux cours sans donner de raison valable. Il ne leur disait plus rien de ses activités. La question n'était pas de savoir pourquoi. Mais plutôt, pour qui.


	18. Potions et explosions

« Silence. »

Un grand homme très mince se tenait face à eux. Entièrement vêtu de noir, il était difficilement distinguable dans l'ombre de la salle. Il avança d'un pas. La faible lumière de la pièce permettait de distinguer quelques parties de son visage. Le nez crochu, le teint cireux, des cheveux gras lui tombant sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un homme très engageant. La plupart des gens le trouvaient même antipathique. Depuis une vingtaine d'année il enseignait à Poudlard. Haït des élèves, mal aimé des professeurs, il était solitaire. Severus Rogue était pourtant un homme d'une grande intelligence. Maitre des Potions et Directeur de la maison Serpentard, ce n'était pas sa popularité qui avait fait de lui qui il était. Intransigeant et légèrement sadique sur les bords, le Professeur Rogue était passionné par la matière qu'il enseignait. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup moins en revanche, c'était ses étudiants.

« Je vous ai dit de faire silence, ordonna-t-il à la classe. Pour ce cours j'ai décidé de vous répartir en binôme. La liste est prête et non négociable. Aussi, je vous conseille de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il m'a semblé inévitable de mélanger les deux maisons. Ainsi, Parkinson ira avec Weasley, Goyle avec Finnigan, Zabini avec Thomas, Nott avec Londubat, Crabbe avec Potter, Malefoy avec Granger… »

Le professeur poursuivit la liste, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'était évident. Pour autant on ne pouvait pas dire que cette nouvelle collaboration lui plaisait. Même pour quelques heures.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore plantés devant moi ?! Allez à vos places ! s'énerva le Maître des Potions. »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sans un regard pour son coéquipier, elle s'installa autour d'un plan de travail et sorti ses affaires. Sans plus d'entrain, Malefoy se plaça à côté d'elle et attendit les instructions.

« Ouvrez votre livre à la page 422. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent tandis que le professeur partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Il avait l'habitude de fonctionner ainsi. Il donnait le numéro d'une page et attendait que les élèves préparent la potion. Aucune instruction supplémentaire, et surtout, aucune question. La première fois qu'ils eurent un cours avec Severus Rogue, Seamus avait eu le malheur de demander ce qu'il fallait faire et le professeur l'avait sanctionné de 50 points. Plus jamais aucun élève n'avait osé lever la main.

Hermione ouvrit le livre de Potions à la page indiquée et en parcourut les lignes.

 **Potion de Télétransportation**

 **Ingrédients :**

 **• Poudre de Corne de Bicorne**

 **• Œufs de Doxy bouillis**

 **• Ellébore en poussière**

 **• Coquilles d'œufs de Serpencendre brisées**

 **• Vers marins en gelée**

 **• Racines d'Amada Jaune**

 **• Jus de Pierres de Dragon**

 **Préparation :**

 **Presser les Pierres de Dragon, dans un chaudron en étain modèle standard, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient rendu tout leur jus. Réserver quelques gouttes à température ambiante pour plus tard. Soupoudrer la poussière d'ellébore jusqu'à ce que le mélange devienne rouge vif. Faire bouillir le mélange à feu doux pendant 20 minutes. Pendant ce temps, écraser grossièrement les coquilles d'œufs de Serpencendre et les mélanger à la gelée de vers marins. Laisser le tout reposer 8 min au frais. Réduire les racines d'Amada Jaune dans quelques gouttes de jus de Pierre de Dragon non utilisées. Tamiser le tout et le mélanger à la préparation d'œufs et de vers. Ajouter le mélange dans le chaudron et remuer jusqu'à épaississement. Sortir le chaudron du feu et y ajouter les œufs de Doxy bouillis. Laisser refroidir 5 minutes et soupoudrer le tout avec la Corne de Bicorne. La potion doit avoir une couleur vert pomme très prononcée et une consistance assez épaisse.**

 **Effets : Permet de se téléporter à l'endroit désiré sans avoir à transplaner.**

 **Effets indésirables : Si mal préparée, peut causer des dommages telles qu'un désartibulage sévère, voire irréversible.**

Hermione comprit la nécessité d'un binôme. Elle avait terminé sa lecture depuis quelques minutes mais n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Malefoy, affronter son regard. Elle n'eût pas à le faire. Ce fut le Serpentard qui brisa le silence.

« Bon Granger, on y va ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était. Aucune gêne dans la voix. Aucune ombre dans le regard. Il était spontané. Naturel. Avait-elle rêvé leur presque baiser ? Elle posa ses doigts derrière son oreille droite et la ressentit de nouveau. Cette douce chaleur émanant du petit triskèle. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle en était certaine. Mais si elle n'avait pas rêvé pourquoi Malefoy semblait n'en faire aucun fi ?

« Granger, tu t'y mets où t'attends que Rogue te vire du cours ?

\- Oui, oui, je m'y mets ! lui répondit-elle en rassemblant les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion.

\- Au fait, McGonagall t'a dit pour Céleste ? l'interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire, je suis suffisamment perspicace.

\- Ouais ben, ça y est, elle a été placée. A Serdaigle. C'est dommage, elle aurait fait une merveilleuse Serpentard.

\- Tu crois pas que tu t'es assez occupée d'elle comme ça ? C'est une nouvelle élève, pas un chiot égaré, s'agaça la Gryffondor sans parvenir à se contrôler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ? T'es jalouse de Céleste ? Ça peut se comprendre, belle comme elle est. D'autant qu'elle a beaucoup d'autres qualités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui fit remarquer le Serpentard avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Premièrement je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je n'ai rien à envier à cette croqueuse d'homme ! Deuxièmement je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes activités avec Céleste Beauchamps, garde tous tes sous-entendus pour toi. Et troisièmement, tu es en train de laisser cramer le jus, c'est écrit à feu doux. Apprends à lire ! »

Et toc ! La Gryffondor afficha un sourire victorieux. Elle l'avait remis à sa place dans les règles de l'art. Pour qui l'avait-elle prise ? Sa psy ? Ou pire, son amie ? Ce n'était pas parce que la demi-Vélane l'avait détendu qu'il devait se mettre à lui raconter sa vie. Après tout, ils étaient là pour travailler. Non pour discuter.

« C'est pas parce que ta vie est complètement vide que tu dois envoyer tout le monde balader. Tu supportes pas que les autres vivent des expériences que tu n'as jamais connues. Et quoi que tu en dises, c'est une preuve de jalousie », lui répondit Malefoy.

Hermione se renfrogna. Un partout la balle au centre. Il avait frappé juste, mais elle allait se rattraper.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais connu d'autres expériences que celles de la chair que tu peux te permettre de juger ma vie. Il se trouve que moi j'ai déjà connu l'amour. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses en dire autant. Cœur de glace comme tu es, je ne sais même pas si tu connais le sens du mot sentiment. »

La phrase fusa hors de la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne pense aux conséquences. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Du moins durant les 20 secondes qui suivirent sa tirade.

« Ecoute Granger, si tu es jalouse de Céleste tu devrais régler le problème avec elle. En revanche, si tu es jalouse du temps qu'on a passé ensemble… là c'est à moi qu'il faut le dire. »

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Hermione et planta ses yeux gris dans le regard de la Gryffondor. Aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils restèrent à se fixer sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait.

« Granger, votre potion est en train de bouillir. Si elle déborde je retire 20 points à Gryffondor, leur fit remarquer leur Professeur de Potions. Finnigan, prière de ne rien faire exploser. Sans quoi vous récurerez les toilettes de tous les étages du château à la brosse à dent. Sans parler de ma salle de bain personnelle. »

Hermione brisa brusquement le lien qui se tissait. Elle se précipita sur le chaudron et le sorti du feu. Il avait pris une couleur gris-jaune qui n'inspirait pas du tout confiance. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la mixture n'était pas plus engageante.

« - Malefoy c'est pas vrai ! Me dis pas que t'as confondu les œufs de Doxy et les œufs de Serpencendre ! T'as intérêt de rattraper le coup, parce que je te préviens que moi je ne bouge pas de mon tabouret, l'averti Hermione.

\- T'es vraiment la pire coéquipière du monde Granger. On est censé travailler en équipe. Une équipe c'est plusieurs personnes qui collaborent pour mener un projet à bien. Ouais, j'ai fait une connerie, pas la peine de m'enfoncer encore plus », la rabroua le Serpentard un peu vexé.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses sans ménagement. Elle voulut s'excuser mais un bruit du tréfond des enfers l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna vers la cause de tout ce raffut et ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver face à Seamus. Le pauvre garçon avait une nouvelle fois rater sa potion. Et fidèle à sa réputation, il l'avait fait exploser. Ce devait être le quinzième chaudron qu'il était obligé de racheter. Tous avaient été troués, fondus ou brisés, lors d'un cours de potions. Mais aujourd'hui le pauvre Seamus n'avait vraiment pas la chance de son côté. Rogue, qui passait furtivement dans les rangs, s'était trouvé à côté du jeune sorcier. Sa cape noire trouée, les cheveux fumant, il affichait un air mauvais. Un air qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.


	19. Convoitise

**Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. J'aurais aimé connaître votre opinion et vos hypothèses concernant le potentiel petit secret de Ron. J'attends vos idées avec impatience. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

« Ecoute Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça et…

\- C'est bon Granger, laisse tomber tu veux. »

Hermione regarda s'éloigner le Serpentard qui ne marqua pas un seul temps d'arrêt. Ils avaient passé le reste du cours sans échanger une seule parole. A vrai dire, plus personne n'avait osé parler après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ni les Gryffondor, ni les Serpentard n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Et encore moins le pauvre Seamus qui s'était vu sanctionné de 20 points et trois mois de retenue. Merlin seul savait quelle torture Rogue allait infliger au pauvre garçon.

Le week-end commença et se déroula sans encombre. Les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire n'étaient pas trop chronophages et le temps avait été clément. Hermione, qui avait un peu honte de la façon dont elle s'était comportée, ne revit pas Malefoy du week-end. Elle ne le chercha pas non plus. Du moins pas consciemment. Les regards fugaces qu'elle lançait à la table des verts et argent pendant les repas étaient assez éloquents. Mais personne ne s'en apercevait. Pour le moment.

« T'en fais pas Ron, si tu te débrouilles aussi bien que l'an dernier, tu l'auras ce poste de Gardien ! dit Harry pour tenter de rassurer son ami. »

Harry étant le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'occuper des sélections. Il avait fixé la date à l'après-midi même. Le pauvre Ron n'avait rien mangé de la matinée, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant dans son cas. Il n'avait pas non plus été attentif au cours de Métamorphose dispensé par le Professeur McGonagall, ce qui lui avait valu quelques remontrances qui n'avaient pas améliorées son cas.

« Et si je savais plus monter sur un balai ? Et si je ratais tous les ballons ? Et si j'étais incapable de voler correctement ? Et si je tombais sans faire exprès ? Et si…

\- C'est bon Ron, je crois qu'on a tous compris que tu es complètement flippé, l'interrompit Hermione.

\- T'as jamais fait de Quidditch toi, tu peux pas comprendre, lui répondit Ron.

\- C'est exact, parce que j'ai toujours détesté voler !

\- Est-ce que tu viendras aux sélections au moins ? lui demanda Harry

\- J'ai bien peur que non… J'ai évité Malefoy tout le week-end mais il va bien falloir qu'on finisse par se voir. Le travail est loin d'être terminé.

\- Ben en tout cas il n'est pas à sa table », lui fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione se retourna vers la table des Serpentard et n'y vit pas son coéquipier. Il était assez rare qu'il soit absent lors des repas, d'autant plus que toute sa bande d'amis était là. Pansy Parkinson incluse.

« Nom d'un scarabée bouilli, t'as raison !

\- Tu sais Malefoy n'est pas un mec très fiable, lui dit Harry.

\- Tu cherches Drago ? » demanda une douce voix au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione.

Aux regards amoureux que lançaient les garçons à la jeune fille qui venait de s'exprimer, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Aussi elle ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre.

« C'est exact Céleste. Peut-être sais-tu où il se trouve ?

\- Oui, je peux t'y conduire si tu veux. Je serais enchantée que nous fassions connaissance toutes les deux. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de toi, Hermione Granger. »

La Gryffondor pouvait entendre Céleste sourire lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Il lui était en revanche impossible de savoir si elle était sincère ou si elle ne cherchait qu'à charmer encore plus les hommes présents à la table.

« J'en serais ravie. J'ai également entendu parler de toi, Céleste Beauchamps », lui répondit Hermione en se leva de sa place.

Le sourire de Céleste était si éclatant qu'il en ferait pâlir le soleil de jalousie. Ses dents étaient impeccablement blanches et parfaitement alignées. Hermione devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait rarement vu plus beau sourire. Sinon jamais. Quelques boucles noires cachées le visage de la jeune Vélane qui les remit aussitôt en place. Lorsqu'elle les souleva le délicat parfum de fleur de lilas embauma l'air qui l'entourait. Céleste fit un signe de la main à Hermione et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la table. Elles se dirigèrent hors de la grande salle et commencèrent à monter les marches.

« Alors comme ça tu viens de France ? entama Hermione qui voulait simplement briser le silence.

\- Tout à fait, lui répondit la Serdaigle. Moi et ma famille vivons à Acres de l'Aigle depuis toujours. C'est une ville très noble de Basse-Normandie, mais je doute que tu connaisses.

\- Intéressant. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu y rester ? On raconte que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons est l'une des plus belles du monde.

\- Elle est la plus belle du monde, sans aucun doute. Le château est majestueux et les professeurs sont très distingués. Il n'y a que d'illustres sorciers qui sont sortis des murs de cette Académie. Les fantômes de Marie-Antoinette et de son époux, Louis XVI, y résident d'ailleurs. C'est pour te dire à quel point ces lieux sont uniques en leur genre.

\- C'était trop pompeux pour toi, c'est ça ?

\- Absolument pas. J'aime la magnificence et la noblesse. J'avais simplement besoin de changer d'air. Les filles là-bas étaient insupportables de jalousie, j'en ai eu assez. Père m'a donc accordé le droit de partir une année à l'étranger, pour me ressourcer. J'ai choisi l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard pour son corps enseignant particulièrement compétent, ainsi que pour son légendaire Directeur. Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surprise de ce que j'ai trouvé à mon arrivée ici.

\- Tu parles de Malefoy c'est ça ? lui demanda Hermione qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse à sa question.

\- Oui, Drago est un être hors du commun. Ces ancêtres sont renommés et sa réputation est prestigieuse. Personne ne lui tient tête, il est impétueux et téméraire. Ce sont des qualités que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Son accueil a été des plus chaleureux.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je savais pas que Malefoy avait des qualités, c'est une bonne nouvelle », s'amusa Hermione un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Cette Céleste avait une manière de parler très particulière. Ce devait être ses origines très « nobles » qui voulaient ça. Elle était très distinguée, autant dans sa manière de s'exprimer que dans sa manière de se mouvoir. Chacun de ses gestes semblait à la fois calculé et très naturel.

« Pourquoi persistes-tu à vouloir l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Un jeune homme tel que lui mérite plus de considération que cela, s'offusqua Céleste.

\- Disons simplement que lui et moi n'avons jamais été de grands amis. L'impureté de mon sang doit sûrement y être pour quelque chose, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

\- Je viens d'une famille de non magiciens. Autrement dit, je suis une née-moldue. »

A la réponse de la jeune fille Céleste détourna légèrement la tête. Elle grimaça imperceptiblement et se reprit aussitôt.

« Qu'importe, tu es une excellente élève ce qui rattrape la chose. Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi Drago est si peu apprécié dans cette école. Il est fier, bien élevé, athlétique et très plaisant à regarder, pour ne rien gâcher. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques projets pour lui.

\- Des projets ? Pour Malefoy ? Voilà autre chose…

\- Les familles nobles ont des principes auxquels elles sont très attachées. Nous perpétrons nos traditions depuis des siècles et des siècles. La famille Beauchamps, comme la famille Malefoy, ne font pas exception.

\- Et alors ? Viens en au fait.

\- Et alors j'ai décidé que Drago Malefoy serait mon futur époux. »


	20. De l'amour dans l'air

**Merci pour vos théories intéressantes. Le temps des réponses n'est toutefois pas encore venu mais les indices devraient finir par vous indiquer la bonne voie. (A moins que je les ai rendu trop subtile... xD Dans tous les cas, lorsque j'aurais donné la réponse, tous les indices devraient prendre sens.). Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'est pas en rapport avec Hermione. Ne vous emballez pas non plus, c'est pas le secret du siècle!**

 **Merci aussi pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir. Je suis contente que vous lisiez encore mon histoire et que vous l'appréciez! Je vous aime mes amis, je vous aime!**

« Tu… Quoi ?! s'estomaqua Hermione de plus en plus pâle.

\- Cet homme sera mon fiancé, je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour être l'époux d'une femme telle que moi.

\- Mais enfin Céleste… Tu n'as que 17 ans !

\- Crois-tu que mon âge influe sur ma décision ? Crois-tu que, parce que j'ai l'air jeune, je suis incapable de savoir ce que je veux ? Saches que je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement déterminé. Lorsque je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens. Toujours. »

Cette fille était folle, tout simplement. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'elle allait épouser Malefoy ? C'était insensé. Cette Céleste Beauchamps n'était qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille extrêmement capricieuse. Malefoy refuserait sûrement sa proposition. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui ordonne quoi que ce soit.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Tu connais Malefoy depuis quoi ? Trois jours ? Et tu penses qu'il va accepter une telle proposition ? Tu rêves ma grande ! se moqua Hermione.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Drago ne t'apprécies pas. Tu es brillante c'est indéniable, mais ton entourage doit te l'avoir répété bien trop souvent. Ta confiance en toi t'a rendu arrogante. Tu sembles tout savoir mieux que n'importe qui et tu te figures que cela t'autorise à juger tout et tout le monde. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux et j'aurais Drago Malefoy comme époux. Dans 1 an, dans 5 ans ou même dans 10 ans, qu'importe. Le fait est que j'ai toujours ce que je désire. Rien ni personne ne se met en travers de ma route. A moins d'avoir des penchants suicidaires. De plus je connais peut-être Drago Malefoy depuis moins longtemps que toi, mais moi j'ai réussi à le charmer. Avec moi il s'est comporté comme un véritable gentleman. Peux-tu en dire autant Hermione Granger ? »

La Vélane fit volte-face en haut des escaliers et planta son regard océan dans celui d'Hermione. La Gryffondor senti son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Sa main se crispa sur la rembarde de l'escalier de pierre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : flanquer un monumental coup de poing dans le visage si angélique qui lui faisait face. Elle serra la mâchoire et ne répondit rien de peur de dépasser les bornes.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, enchaina la Serdaigle. Nous sommes arrivées très chère. Drago se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande, je suppose que tu connais le chemin. Je vais donc te laisser et repartir déjeuner. Les mets servis dans ce château sont succulents, rien que je n'ai déjà goutté évidemment. Au revoir Hermione Granger. »

Céleste lui fit un sourire divin et redescendit les escaliers de sa démarche dansante. Hermione avait su dès le début que la Vélane apporterait des problèmes. Elle ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était insupportable de prétention. Epouser Drago Malefoy, quelle idée ridicule.

La Gryffondor se dirigea pensive vers le mur du septième étage. La porte de bois et de fer se dessina dans la pierre et Hermione l'ouvrit. A peine entrée elle s'arrêta de stupeur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir cette pièce un jour. Elle parcourut lentement la salle des yeux. Le petit salon était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait laissé. Chaleureux et accueillant. Assis sur le canapé acajou, Drago Malefoy écrivait.

« Personne t'a appris à frapper avant d'entrer Granger ? lui lança le Serpentard, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire.

\- Désolée, j'ai pas fait gaffe…, s'excusa Hermione confuse de son comportement.

\- C'est bon ça va, entre. »

La jeune fille s'avança doucement et s'installa sur le second fauteuil. Elle loucha un peu pour parvenir à distinguer ce que faisait le jeune homme.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut Granger. Ta maman te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- J'écris, ça se voit pas suffisamment ?

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarant.

\- Et bien, en toute franchise ça ne te concerne pas vraiment. Mais si tu veux tout savoir j'écris à mon père. Je devais le faire hier mais j'ai oublié.

\- Et pourquoi tu fais ça… ici ? Tu pouvais pas lui écrire dans ta salle commune ?

\- J'aime bien ce salon, il est agréable. C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Céleste quand je lui ai montré.

\- Tu… tu as emmené Céleste… dans ce salon ?

\- Ben oui pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

\- Non c'est juste que… je croyais… enfin…

\- Attends Granger, tu pensais pas que t'étais la seule personne que j'avais emmené ici ? Si ? »

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Il lui avait montré le salon. Et pas qu'à elle. La Gryffondor avait du mal à en revenir. Elle croyait que cette pièce était particulière. Seul témoin de l'égarement du Serpentard. Elle avait fait erreur. Elle avait cru être spéciale parce qu'il lui avait entrouvert son cœur, même brièvement. Mais la jeune fille s'était lourdement trompé. Déçue et un peu triste, elle tenta de rebondir.

« Non bien sûr que non. Après tout tu devais faire visiter le château à Céleste, c'est ce que tu as fait. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici. On a eu une conversation pour le moins… intéressante.

\- Développes, lui répondit Drago sans décrocher de la lettre.

\- Et bien, je sais pas si je suis censée t'en parler mais elle a parlé de… projets. Des projets qui te concernent. Des fiançailles notamment. »

Hermione espérait avoir marqué un point au détriment de la Vélane. Mais au petit sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Malefoy, elle douta sérieusement d'avoir marqué quoi que ce soit.

« T'as un temps de retard sur ce coup-là Granger. Céleste t'a devancé de plusieurs jours déjà, se moqua le Serpentard.

\- Ah. On peut dire qu'elle perd pas de temps ! Elle est gonflée quand même !

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, c'est différent. Elle est déterminée et c'est ce qui fait la différence entre elle et le commun des mortels. »

Malefoy s'arrêta soudainement d'écrire et leva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Y a un problème Granger ? T'as un drôle d'air. Serais-tu jalouse ?

\- Moi ? Jalouse ? Tu rigoles ? Non je me demande simplement ce que tu as bien pu lui répondre.

\- Encore une chose qui ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs je ne répondrais pas à cette question-là. Pas encore. On est coéquipiers, pas meilleurs amis. Si t'as besoin de potins à raconter, vas voir Weasmoche je suis certain qu'il a beaucoup de choses à te dire.

\- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir sur Ron que moi je ne sais pas ?

\- Oh, alors il ne t'a rien dit ? Ça m'étonne pas vraiment. Il garde ses petits secrets bien à l'abri. Il a juste oublié que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout.

\- Crache le morceau !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'informer sur les cachoteries de ton pote.

\- Malefoy ? Tu en as trop dit !

\- Très bien, très bien. Je vais te raconter ce qu'on m'a rapporté. Il y a quelques jours une de mes connaissances se promenaient dans les couloirs de l'école quand elle a entendu des voix. Seulement y avait personne autour d'elle. En fait les voix venaient d'un placard à balai. Elle a tout de suite reconnu celle de Weasley. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce placard. Elle n'a pas sur me dire qui était l'autre personne mais elle a réussi à entendre quelques bribes de conversation. Les seuls mots qu'elle ait pu distinguer clairement étaient « Je t'aime. ». »


	21. La flamme de l'espoir

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos hypothèses! Je ne dirais plus rien concernant le secret de Ron, à vous d'attendre la réponse.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

« Que penses-tu d'un bal masqué Granger ?

\- Tu m'épates Malefoy ! Ça fait une heure que je m'épuise à te proposer des idées de thème pour ce bal de malheur, une heure que tu rejettes tout en bloc, et voilà que tout d'un coup tu trouves la solution idéale ! Non vraiment, c'est prodigieux. »

La journée était passée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. Les deux préfets n'avaient fait qu'une pause lors du diner et avaient enchainé le travail. Ils alternaient entre leurs devoirs personnels et la préparation des festivités d'Halloween. Hermione s'était même surprise à apprécier cette collaboration. Derrière ses apparences de fainéant, le Serpentard était en réalité tout sauf oisif. Ils avaient même pu se faire réviser mutuellement comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ainsi. Cette coopération avait définitivement celé la trêve entre les deux opposés.

« Je sais que je suis épatant. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si cette proposition te convient ? reprit Malefoy.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est loin d'être une mauvaise idée. Je suis même étonnée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt…

\- Que veux-tu Granger, tu n'es pas aussi douée que tu le crois, dit-il pour la taquiner sans vraiment en avoir l'air.

\- En fait c'est bizarre que cette idée soit la tienne, poursuivit Hermione un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Continues comme ça et tu te passeras de mon brillant cerveau pour le reste du travail !

\- Des menaces, toujours des menaces… »

Ils s'étaient pris tous les deux au jeu des plaisanteries taquines. Sans l'avouer ni à l'autre ni à eux-mêmes, ils adoraient ce nouveau passe-temps. Hermione préférait largement ça à leurs prises de bec habituelles.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Malefoy.

\- Alors c'est décidé, on garde le bal masqué, confirma la jeune fille.

\- Magnifique, y a plus qu'à faire passer le message alors ! »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par léger bruit. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Hermione tu es là ? C'est Harry, je dois te parler. C'est urgent. »

La Gryffondor se leva et sortit de la pièce tandis que Malefoy reprit son travail. Debout devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande se trouvait Harry, le regard triste. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il baissa légèrement la tête. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hermione, je… je suis désolé. On a… On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait mais ses blessures étaient trop grave.

\- De quoi tu parles Harry ? Qui est blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Pattenrond… »

Hermione chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au mur de pierre. Harry devait se tromper. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. A l'expression compatissante de son ami, Hermione pâlit. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Raconte-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- On était dehors avec Ron, près de la forêt interdite. On se promenait quand on a entendu un vacarme monstrueux. Une horde de Sombrals courrait à toute allure, ils semblaient complètement terrorisés. On n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Pattenrond se trouvait sur leur chemin et… Tu sais ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils ne l'ont pas vu…

\- Où est-il ? Harry, où est mon chat ? articula Hermione avec toute la difficulté du monde.

\- A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh essaye de… et bien… d'améliorer son état… »

La Gryffondor était tétanisée. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger. Même les larmes ne vinrent pas. Elle resta statique, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Pattenrond signifiait tellement pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard elle avait tout de suite voulu avoir un chat. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la ménagerie magique il était là. Mi chat, mi Fléreur il n'était pas particulièrement beau ni particulièrement futé. Mais pour Hermione ça avait été une évidence, ce serait lui et aucun autre. Il était sa fierté, le symbole de sa nouvelle vie de sorcière. Elle lui avait donné tout son amour et il le lui avait si bien rendu. Il était le meilleur compagnon qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Il avait été le meilleur compagnon qu'elle pouvait rêver d'avoir. A présent il était parti.

« Hermione ? Tu veux… tu veux aller le voir ? lui demanda Harry. »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers son ami et répondit par la négative. Elle n'en était pas capable. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Elle refusait de constater l'horrible vérité. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de le voir. La Gryffondor se retourna lentement sans dire un mot à Harry et repartit vers la porte de bois.

Hermione rentra dans le petit salon en tremblant. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Elle renifla bruyamment ce qui alerta Malefoy. Il redressa la tête et leva un sourcil en voyant le flot ininterrompu de larmes se déverser le long du visage de la jeune fille lui faisant face. Il soupira légèrement et une moue réprobatrice se dessina sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

En guise de réponse il n'obtint que des sanglots. Et un torrent de larmes.

« Arrête de chialer t'es ridicule. »

La jeune fille ne répondit toujours pas. Agacé il se leva de son canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Maladroitement il passa un bras autour de son cou. Puis un second autour de sa taille. Il la serra si fort que la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il absorbait toute sa tristesse. Un dernier sanglot la secoua puis elle se calma miraculeusement. D'une voix faible elle murmura à l'oreille du Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

« Co… comment tu as fait ça ?

\- C'est une technique qui permet de détendre ton système nerveux. J'ai lu ça quelque part. Je crois.

\- Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

\- Ne me remercie pas Granger, tu m'empêchais de me concentrer. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. En plus je déteste t'entendre renifler ainsi. C'est insupportable. » ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Hermione se détacha doucement de ses bras protecteurs et plongea ses yeux rougis dans ceux de Malefoy. Il n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il paraissait être. Peut-être y avait-il du bon en lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« C'est bon ? demanda le Serpentard. Je peux te lâcher ou tu vas recommencer à sangloter ? »

Pour toute réponse Hermione s'agrippa à la chemise du jeune homme, posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Comme un réflexe, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. La lueur des lumières du petit salon décrut progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Au creux d'une douce étreinte qui dura toute la nuit, naquit quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inexplicable, qui n'aurait jamais dû naitre. Une petite flamme dans un cœur de glace.


	22. Un couple officiel

**Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Je voulais qu'il soit romantique sans trop l'être, j'espère que c'est bien passé.**

 **Bref, voici le chapitre suivant ! Pour tous les amoureux des bêtes, il est un peu triste mais j'espère que ça vous conviendra.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, les premières lueurs du jour traversaient la petite lucarne du salon. Elle était confortablement allongée sur le canapé acajou. Quelqu'un l'avait recouverte d'une couverture et avait placé deux coussins sous sa tête. La fatigue qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours s'était évaporée. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait si bien dormi.

La Gryffondor se redressa et parcourut la pièce de ses yeux embrumés. Elle était seule. Sur la table basse trônait son sac de cours dans lequel toutes ses affaires avaient été soigneusement rangées. Elle se leva et fouilla la besace à la recherche d'un mot qu'il aurait pu lui laisser. Elle ne trouva rien. Malefoy était parti. Elle ne se souvenait pas à quel instant il avait quitté le petit salon en la laissant seule, mais il était parti.

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Elle parcourut le château jusqu'à son dortoir, y déposa son sac et partit prendre une douche. Une fois lavée, habillée et coiffée, la jeune fille descendit jusqu'à sa salle commune. La tour de Gryffondor était parfaitement silencieuse. Les élèves dormaient pour la plupart, tandis que certains lisaient en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Parmi ceux-là se trouvait Ginny, plongée dans un livre de sortilèges.

« Salut Hermione, lui chuchota la jeune fille. Tu vas bien ? »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la Gryffondor. Elle se remémorait depuis son réveil les paroles d'Harry. Pattenrond était parti. Définitivement parti. Elle ne reverrait jamais sa petite frimousse orange si expressive, n'entendrait plus ses miaulements lorsqu'il l'implorait de lui donner quelques miettes de son petit déjeuner. Il ne sauterait plus sur ses jambes pour lui signifier qu'il avait besoin d'affection, ne grimperait plus sur son lit le soir en prenant toute la place. Il n'était plus là. Hermione en était anéanti.

« Je suis désolée tu sais… pour ton chat. Je sais qu'il comptait énormément à tes yeux, reprit la jolie rousse.

\- S'il te plait Ginny, pas maintenant. Je… je ne suis pas prête à en parler.

\- Oui, pardon… Alors parlons de ce que tu as fait cette nuit.

\- J'ai dormi ailleurs, c'est tout.

\- Ça non plus tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. »

Hermione tira un bouquin de son sac et tenta en vain de se plonger dedans. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les lignes dansaient sur les pages de son livre. Sa vision était floue et ses pensées embrouillées. Un nombre incalculable d'émotions la submergeait. Elle était triste pour son chat, angoissée pour ses cours, mais par-dessus tout, elle était perdue. La jeune fille ne comprenait plus la relation qui la liait à Malefoy. Il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec quelqu'un comme lui. Pourtant, cette nuit, Hermione avait senti un voile se déchirer. Une carapace se fissurer. Comme si cette simple étreinte était parvenue à percer la coquille du Serpentard. Il avait été doux et attentionné. Ce ne pouvait qu'être lui qui l'avait laissé aussi confortablement installé sur le canapé du petit salon.

Pourtant, il n'était pas resté. Il était parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Une fois de plus. Comme s'il n'assumait pas ses petits moments de pure générosité. Comme s'il n'assumait pas la gentillesse qu'il cachait en lui. Comme s'il n'assumait pas qui il était réellement. Hermione était incapable de dire si le Serpentard s'était déjà comporté ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Secrètement, elle espérait être la seule.

« Hermione ? dit une voix masculine dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Harry, lui répondit-elle en se retournant.

\- Hermione il faut que tu y ailles. Il faut que tu ailles voir Pattenrond. Madame Pomfresh ne peut pas prendre de décisions à ta place. »

Au fond d'elle, la Gryffondor savait que son ami avait raison. Plus elle attendrait et plus elle aurait mal en le retrouvant. Elle devait affronter la réalité. La jeune fille se leva, prit la main d'Harry et l'emmena hors de la salle commune. Sans un bruit ils parcoururent le chemin qui les séparait de l'infirmerie. Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitante. Voyant sa détresse, le Gryffondor lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Au fond de l'infirmerie, à l'abri des regards, se trouvait un lit. Caché par des rideaux, il était isolé du reste de la pièce.

« Miss Granger, les interrompit l'infirmière. Je suis heureuse de vous voir et je suis profondément navrée pour votre chat. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons rien pu faire. J'ai cependant fait mon maximum pour qu'il soit dans le meilleur état possible lorsque vous viendriez. »

Hermione la remercia d'un signe de tête et tira le rideau. Il était là, couché sur le lit. Il semblait dormir avec ses yeux clos et ses moustaches tombantes. Il était paisible, presque heureux. Seul son immobilité totale permettait de distinguer son véritable état.

La jeune fille s'assit près de Pattenrond et le caressa comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura son museau. Il était froid et sec. Toute vie avait déserté le corps du petit chat. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione, emportant avec elle toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait, Hermione n'était pas triste. Elle ne l'était plus. Elle avait beaucoup de chagrin, un chagrin qui ne s'en irait sans doute jamais, mais la tristesse de la veille avait disparu.

« Voulez-vous le garder Miss ? lui demanda Madame Pomfresh.

\- Le garder ? Non.

\- Que dois-je en faire dans ce cas ?

\- Incinérer le. Comme les rois de l'ancien temps. Il le mérite, il en était un pour moi. »

Sans un mot, l'infirmière prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et l'emporta loin des deux amis. Harry serra l'épaule d'Hermione et l'invita à se lever. Tous deux quittèrent l'infirmerie et descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Assis autour de la table des Gryffondor, les amis d'Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sarah et Ginny, mais pas la moindre trace de Ron.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sarah en apercevant son amie.

\- Ça va mieux, lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu souris, c'est déjà bon signe, l'encouragea la Serdaigle.

\- Manges quelque chose, lui proposa Ginny. On t'a gardé des tartines et de la confiture.

\- Avec plaisir, merci, répondit Hermione »

À l'opposé de la Grande Salle la Gryffondor aperçut Malefoy. Debout près de la table des Serpentard, il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés, Céleste lui tenait la main. Elle riait aux éclats tandis que lui la dévorait du regard. Tous deux discutaient avec un petit groupe d'étudiants visiblement très excités. La discussion était animée mais plutôt dans le bon sens du terme. Tous semblaient recevoir une nouvelle des plus enthousiasmante. A l'écart du groupe, Pansy Parkinson était assise sur le banc de bois, bras croisés. Elle paraissait très contrariée. Hermione interrogea ses amis du regard. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais, de toute évidence, il se passait quelque chose.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? dit Sarah en voyant les visages interrogatifs de ses amis.

\- Au courant de quoi ? lui répondit Ginny avec impatience.

\- Ça y est, c'est officiel ! lui répondit-elle. Drago Malefoy et Céleste Beauchamps sont officiellement en couple ! C'est étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi indépendant que Malefoy… Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le souvenir qu'il se soit officialisé avec qui que ce soit jusqu'ici. »

A l'annonce de son amie, Hermione avait cessé de bouger. Immobile, le souffle court, elle accusait le coup. Elle n'y croyait pas réellement. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que se tenir la main. Comme l'avait souligné Sarah, Drago Malefoy tenait trop à son indépendance pour accepter toutes les conditions qu'imposait un couple. Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'exclusivité.

Elle baissa la tête pour tenter de se reprendre. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse elle essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle eût le souffle coupé. Droit devant elle, à la vue de tous, Drago embrassait Céleste.


	23. Tu avais le choix

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'Hermione ne les voit passer. Ses journées étaient bien remplies et son emploi du temps surchargé. Elle enchainait les révisions, en alternant tout de même avec des petits instants de pause. Dans ces moments-là ses amis étaient toujours près d'elle. Ils lui avaient même organisé un petit anniversaire surprise dans la salle commune de la Tour de Gryffondor. Ce jour-là elle oublia tous ses soucis. Elle avait été couverte de cadeaux. Aucun d'eux n'avait cependant osé lui acheter un chat. Estimant qu'il était encore trop tôt, ils avaient opté pour des babioles, des livres et des friandises en tout genre. Elle avait ri comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, parlé de tout et de rien avec Ginny. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

Mais le retour à la réalité n'avait pas été des plus joyeux. Malgré tous ses efforts, chaque jour elle croisait Drago Malefoy dans les couloirs du château. Elle devait supporter sa présence dans les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. La plupart du temps il était accompagné de Céleste, qui ne le lâchait presque jamais. Elle était devenue la nouvelle Pansy. Celle-ci se faisait désormais rare au bras du Serpentard. Hermione faisait pourtant son possible pour ne pas le voir, ne pas penser à lui. Rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si le destin se moquait d'elle. S'amusait à la faire souffrir. Alors elle prenait sur elle. La tête haute et le regard digne. Toujours.

Jusqu'au jour où ce fut lui qui vint la trouver.

« Granger ? Granger attends ! Faut qu'on parle. »

Il était le milieu de la nuit lorsque le cours d'Astronomie se termina. Harry, Ron et Hermione finissaient de ranger leurs affaires et se dirigeaient vers l'escalier de sortie. Retenue par une main qui attrapa son bras, la jeune fille ne put aller plus loin. Elle sourit à ses amis pour leur signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils descendirent l'escalier, la laissant seule face à celui qui hantait ses nuits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

\- Euh… Je… je voulais simplement être bien sûr que tu as bien fait passer le message concernant le bal masqué.

\- Ça fait des semaines que l'information a était transmise. Toute l'école est au courant, tu devrais l'être aussi.

\- Alors… il… il n'y a plus de préparatifs ? T'es sûre ?

\- Tout es prêt. J'ai tout réglé. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux réellement Malefoy ?

\- Et bien… C'est que… J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses réviser. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Quel culot ! Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des semaines et voilà qu'il lui demandait un service.

« Non, répondit la Gryffondor catégorique.

\- Comment ça « non » ? Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça !

\- Ben si. »

Elle tourna les talons et laissa le Serpentard seul au milieu de la Tour d'Astronomie. Pour qui il se prenait. Elle n'était pas une machine qu'il pouvait utiliser puis jeter quand ça l'arrangeait. Elle était une personne. Quelqu'un d'humain avec des sentiments. Avec un cœur que le jeune homme avait ébranlé sans s'en rendre compte.

« Granger ! Reviens ! lui ordonna-t-il comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec tout le monde. »

Hermione n'obéit pas. Elle poursuivit son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait sa fierté tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. Encore moins par un Serpentard, tout Drago Malefoy qu'il était.

Essoufflé mais rapide comme l'éclair, le jeune homme traversa la distance qui les séparait pour lui barrer la route.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! l'invectiva-t-il.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que te donner des cours particuliers. Si t'as besoin d'aide, demandes à ta Céleste chérie.

\- T'es jalouse ou quoi ? »

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle leva la tête vers le Serpentard et planta son regard dans le sien. Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une. Il n'attendait pas de réponse sincère. Pourtant, elle allait lui en fournir une. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de faire semblant.

« Oui, déclara la Gryffondor d'une voix assurée. »

Malefoy vacilla imperceptiblement. Il était déstabilisé. Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il resta de marbre. Impassible. Face lui, Hermione n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Elle ne partirait pas. Elle attendait qu'il réponde.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent comme si elles avaient été des années. Les pensées se mélangeaient et les émotions s'entremêlaient.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Granger. Pune chose que personne ne sait. En dehors de Céleste et moi, aucun autre élève ni professeur n'est au courant. »

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogatif et croisa les bras. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si mystérieux qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Dans l'expectative, elle patientait.

« Lorsque Céleste est arrivée, je lui ai visiblement fait grande impression. Deux jours plus tard elle envoyait une lettre à son père pour lui faire part de son nouveau caprice. Autrement dit, sa soudaine envie de faire de moi son futur époux. Quand son père a reçu la lettre, il a tout de suite reconnu mon nom de famille. Les Malefoy et les Beauchamps se sont déjà croisés par le passé. Mon père et celui de Céleste étaient camarades de classe. Ils ont passé de nombreuses années à Poudlard puis se sont perdus de vue. Mr Beauchamps a tout de suite contacté mon père qui, tu l'imagines bien, a été complètement emballé par le projet de mariage. Tu parles… Deux familles comme les nôtres, unies, ça ne peut qu'être positif. Bref, Céleste et moi avons tous deux reçus une lettre de nos pères respectifs. La mienne disait, en gros, que le mariage était arrangé et que je devais faire mon possible pour que ça ne ressemble pas à une union arrangée. Quand tu m'as trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande il y a quelques semaines, j'écrivais à mon père. C'était la réponse à sa précédente lettre. Granger, essayes de comprendre. J'ai reçu des ordres, je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Hermione avait écouté les explications du Serpentard sans broncher. Mâchoire serrée, bras croisés, elle était sur la défensive. La jeune fille décroisa les bras et s'avança doucement mais sans hésitation vers le jeune homme. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la colère montait un peu plus en elle. Elle serra les poings et parcouru le dernier mètre qui les séparait. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre son visage et celui de Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas un seul instant cessé de fixer ses yeux gris. D'une voix de glace, elle lui répondit.

« On a toujours le choix. »


	24. Disputes et invitations

« Qui est-ce que tu vas emmener au bal toi Harry ? demanda Ron.

\- Et bien… J'espérais pouvoir y emmener Ginny, si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes…

\- Voyons Harry, pourquoi est-ce que Ron se mettrait en travers de ton bonheur ? ironisa Hermione.

\- Ah mais moi j'ai rien à dire ! Sauf peut-être que Dean t'a devancé…

\- Je m'en doutais… soupira Harry déçu. Et toi Ron ?

\- Et bien... Je… j'y vais avec quelqu'un.

\- On la connait ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, vous… Je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez déjà vu, hésita le jeune homme. Et Hermione alors ? Tu dois y aller avec Malefoy ?

\- Pardon ? manqua de s'étouffer la Gryffondor.

\- Ben je sais pas moi. Peut-être que les préfets-en-chef doivent y aller ensemble. Non ?

\- Non, on n'a aucune obligation.

\- Hermione, l'interrompit Harry. Puisque je ne peux pas y aller avec Ginny, je me disais que j'aurais pu t'emmener au bal. En amis. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Avec plaisir Harry ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. »

Le jour du bal approchait à grands pas et les invitations se multipliaient. Personne ne voulait se montrer seul à un bal. La plupart des élèves avaient trouvé un cavalier ou une cavalière. L'excitation montait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Les garçons achetaient leurs costumes et les filles prenaient soin de choisir le bon masque. Les festivités étaient attendues par toute l'école, y compris les professeurs. Chacun faisait des pronostics sur les plats que l'on servirait, les robes que chacune porterait mais surtout sur les couples qui seraient présents. L'école entière était en ébullition.

« Et toi Sarah ? interrogea Hermione. Qui est le grand élu ?

\- Ne te moques pas de moi veux-tu, répondit Sarah en souriant. D'ailleurs saches que j'ai un cavalier des plus inattendus. Terence Higgs, de Serpentard, m'a proposé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal.

\- Terence ? Tu parles de ce garçon qui était attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard en première année ? demanda Harry.

\- Exact. J'ai été surprise, mais lui et moi entretenons de bonnes relations, alors j'ai dit oui !

\- Et ben dis donc, Sarah la sage va au bal d'Halloween avec un Serpentard ! se moqua gentiment Ron. Ça ferait un bon titre pour la gazette du sorcier !

\- Tu es jaloux voilà tout ! répondit Sarah en riant. Tu sais avec qui Malefoy y va ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione. Mais je suppose qu'il va emmener Céleste, elle sera superbe en ange de la mort !

\- Ne sois pas si catégorique, l'arrêta la Serdaigle. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor.

\- Disons que Malefoy n'apprécie que moyennement que Céleste prenne les devants. Elle a tendance à lui donner des ordres et je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise.

\- Je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, conclut Ron. Ces deux-là se ressemblent beaucoup trop, ça va finir par faire des étincelles.

\- Pour le moment ils sont toujours ensemble, rectifia Sarah. Leur relation de couple n'est simplement pas au mieux de sa forme. »

Au loin des pas se firent entendre. Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cour pavée et distingua deux silhouettes. Ginny et Dean, main dans la main, approchaient du petit groupe d'amis.

« Salut Harry ! s'enthousiasma Ginny. »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. La tête baissée, Harry resta silencieux. La voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté, ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais il pouvait exprimer son mécontentement. C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien. Il prit ses affaires et se leva.

« J'ai un truc à faire, dit-il en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione. Je vous rejoins plus tard. »

Harry tourna les talons et, sans un regard pour la jolie rousse, traversa la cour pavée. Interrogative, Ginny fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son amie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est simplement un peu fatigué, lui répondit-elle. Ça lui passera, tu verras.

\- Il est jaloux, poursuivit Dean. Tout le monde sait qu'il veut sortir avec toi Ginny. Je t'ai eu en premier et ça le fait rager.

\- Je ne suis pas un trophée de chasse Dean ! s'énerva la jolie rousse en détacha violemment sa main de celle de son petit ami.

\- Ça va, t'énerves pas ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais bien.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ce que tu as dit. Va-t'en Dean, ordonna Ginny. »

Le jeune homme se leva, lança un regard noir à sa petite amie et parti en grommelant.

« Je vais aller lui parler, dit Ron en se levant.

\- Attends, je t'accompagne, je dois aller à la Bibliothèque, s'empressa d'enchaine Sarah. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny baissa la tête. Elle et Hermione était désormais seule dans la cour pavée. Du bout des doigts, la Gryffondor remonta le menton de son amie et lui sourit tristement.

« Je sais que ça n'est pas facile Ginny, mais tu ne peux pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Harry n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le prétend. Ce n'est plus à lui de faire des efforts, c'est à toi d'aller vers lui.

\- Je sais Hermione, je sais… Si tu savais comme j'ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi ? Toi et Harry êtes amis depuis longtemps maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Justement ! J'ai peur de détruire cette amitié, imagine que ça ne fonctionne pas. On ne pourra peut-être plus jamais retrouver la complicité qu'on a maintenant.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre dans la peur de perdre ce que tu as en sacrifiant d'avance ce que tu pourrais avoir. A force de jouer sur tous les fronts tu vas finir par y laisser ton amitié avec Harry. Crois-moi Ginny, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'avoir peur. Il faut que tu vives ce que tu peux vivre tant que tu peux le vivre. La souffrance fait partie de la vie, prends des risques !

\- Merci Hermione, répondit la jolie rousse tout sourire. Ces moments de discussion me manquent. Tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi tu sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail…

\- Du travail avec Malefoy ? l'interrogea Ginny.

\- Oui entre autres… Enfin…

\- Arrête Hermione pas à moi. Peut-être que les autres n'ont pas remarqué ton comportement quand il est là, tes discrets coups d'œil dans sa direction, mais pas moi. Je te connais Hermione, il se passe quelque chose.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se braqua la Gryffondor.

\- Tu l'aimes ? »

La question avait fusé, inattendue. Personne n'avait encore exprimé ces mots à voix haute, même pas Hermione. Elle avait déjà eu des difficultés à les formuler dans sa tête alors les dire rendait la situation réelle. Elle avait soudain peur. Peur de la réponse qu'elle n'osait pas laisser sortir. Peur de la réaction de son amie. Peur de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

Avec la plus grande difficulté, elle déglutit et leva les yeux. Dans un soupir qui portait toute l'angoisse habitant son cœur, elle formula les mots.

« Je ne sais pas… »


	25. Dans un baiser

**Delphine03 : Bienvenue ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que les chapitres à venir ne te décevront pas. Merci de me lire et merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Swangranger : J'espère que les chapitres précédent t'ont plu et t'ont apporté les réponses que tu voulais concernant Malefoy et Céleste. Merci pour tes commentaires, vraiment !**

 **Bon, étant donné que j'ai énormément d'inspiration aujourd'hui, voici le troisième chapitre de la journée ! x) Ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à coeur étant donné que ça fait très longtemps que je voulais l'écrire. J'ai essayé d'y apporter un soin particulier et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Depuis des heures elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle avait tenté de fermer les yeux le plus longtemps possible en priant pour que le sommeil la gagne, elle avait même essayé les techniques de relaxation que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Malheureusement, il était 2 heures du matin et la jeune fille ne dormait toujours pas. Dans un soupir d'agacement, elle se redressa. Elle descendit de son lit aussi discrètement que possible, prit quelques affaires et sorti de la Tour de Gryffondor.

Hermione descendit les escaliers du château et s'arrêta au cinquième étage. Là, elle parcourut le couloir et interrompit sa progression lorsqu'elle atteignit la quatrième porte à droite, après la statue de Boris le Hagard.

« Fraicheur des pins. », chuchota la Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle pénétra dans la pièce luxueuse qui s'offrait à elle. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles doré berçait la salle d'une douce et très légère lumière. Tout était recouvert de marbre blanc, du sol au plafond en passant par l'immense baignoire rectangulaire au milieu de la pièce. Autour de la baignoire, qui était si grande qu'on aurait pu appeler ça une piscine, se trouvaient des centaines de robinets d'or ornés de pierres précieuses aux mille couleurs. Dans un coin, la jeune fille pouvait distinguer une petite pile de serviettes blanches soigneusement pliées.

Eblouit par la beauté de la Salle de Bain des Préfets, Hermione en avait oublié de se dévêtir. Elle reprit ses esprits et se déshabilla entièrement. Elle rangea ses affaires sur un des petits bancs prévus à cet effet et entra dans l'eau. Elle s'étonna de constater que de la mousse, en quantité démesurée, avait déjà été versée dans le bain. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau pour se relaxer quelques instants. Elle remonta lentement et s'appuya contre le rebord de la baignoire. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois l'immense salle des yeux.

De l'autre côté du bassin, caché dans l'ombre, elle distingua une silhouette. Elle devait rêver. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé là, il aurait manifesté sa présence. Un doute l'envahit. Pour se rassurer, elle se rapprocha lentement de la silhouette. Une peau pâle et des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Hermione connaissait la personne qui se trouvait avec elle dans le bassin. Drago Malefoy. Paisible, il semblait endormi.

Paniquée, elle recula précipitamment créant des remous bruyants à la surface de l'eau. Elle recula de nouveau, le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait, vers le fond de la baignoire afin d'en sortir le plus discrètement possible.

« Non, ne pars pas. », lui interdit une voix masculine qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

N'osant pas faire un mouvement, Hermione attendit. Que faisait-il ici à cette heure-là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était là lorsqu'elle était entrée ? Et surtout, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle reste ? Et elle, elle aurait dû partir malgré la demande du Serpentard. Elle aurait dû sortir de cette salle de bain dès qu'elle avait aperçu sa silhouette. Pourtant elle restait là. Immobile.

De l'autre côté du bassin, Malefoy bougea.

« Restes Granger, il y a assez de place pour nous deux.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, murmura Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu as peur ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Malefoy, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Alors restes. S'il te plait. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu être aussi poli. Son ton en était quasiment suppliant. La voix du Serpentard était douce, comme une caresse. Envoutante, comme un rêve. La tête d'Hermione lui hurlait de fuir, de retourner à son dortoir et de ne plus jamais penser à ce moment. Mais son cœur… son cœur lui chuchotait de rester. Rester le plus longtemps possible, malgré le danger. Elle ne tergiversa même pas. Elle se détendit légèrement et resta dans le bain.

« Tu avais raison, lui dit le Serpentard.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit qu'on a toujours le choix, tu avais raison.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais raison. On a toujours le choix, en toute circonstance, il faut simplement assumer les conséquences de ces décisions. C'est à cette seule condition qu'on cesse d'être ce que les autres veulent que nous soyons et qu'on devient qui nous voulons être. C'est le prix de la liberté.

\- J'aurais pu dire non à mon père. Depuis des années j'aurais pu m'imposer face à lui. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas ma naissance qui m'emprisonne, c'est mon incapacité à m'émanciper de cette barrière. Je suis seul responsable des chaines qui m'enserrent jour après jour.

\- Tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de tous tes malheurs Malefoy. Ton éducation a fait que tu n'es pas capable d'être autre chose que ce qu'on a fait de toi. On t'a façonné à l'image de ta famille. Ça ne servira à rien de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Maintenant que tu as ouvert les yeux et que tu sais qui tu n'es pas, essayes de devenir qui tu veux être.

\- C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Je ne peux pas me permettre de changer. Je suis Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, petit-fils d'Abraxas Malefoy. Les gens attendent de moi que je sois le digne successeur de mes ancêtres. Mon père lui-même ne me permettrait pas de faire ce que bon me semble. Il y a des règles.

\- Ton père est la première personne dont tu dois te libérer. Il a sur toi une emprise malsaine qui ne fait que te rendre malheureux. Le reste du monde n'a pas à te dire qui tu dois être. Malefoy, si tu veux être libre, il faut que tu apprennes à te créer tes propres règles. Peu importe le regard des autres, peu importe les on-dit. Tu es le seul maitre de ton destin.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt Granger. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que tout le monde pense. Personne ne comprendrait. Je ne peux être moi-même avec aucun d'entre eux. Aucun, sauf toi. »

Il ouvrait enfin son âme. Hermione le sentait du plus profond de son cœur. C'était comme si chaque morceau de la carapace qu'il s'était construite durant toutes ces années se détachait. A chaque mot qu'il disait, chaque parole qu'il prononçait, un éclat de ce bouclier de glace se transformait en poussière. Il devenait qui il était réellement. Petit à petit, pas après pas. Le chemin serait encore long, mais avec elle il avait su mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait pu exprimer sa détresse, et elle l'avait écouté. Personne ne l'avait jamais écouté auparavant. Il s'était toujours senti seul. Délaissé du reste du monde. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le jeune homme progressa lentement dans le bassin jusqu'à arriver à un mètre de la Gryffondor. La profondeur du bain lui permettait de se tenir debout. Seul les trois quarts de son torse dépassait de l'eau. Dans la pâle lumière du lustre, Hermione le trouva particulièrement beau. Les gouttes d'eau et de sels de bain ruisselaient sur son torse parfaitement dessiné. Elle fixait ses pectoraux sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était divinement dessiné. Ses muscles formaient de somptueuses courbes que la jeune fille aurait voulu caresser de ses mains. Elle releva la tête et fixa les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face. Son regard n'était plus froid comme la glace. La chaleur qui avait envahi ses yeux leur donné une légère teinte bleutée les rendant encore plus majestueux. Hermione traversa d'un pas la distance qui les séparait.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Comme elle était belle. L'abondante mousse permettait de cacher ses seins tout en dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine. Sa peau semblait d'une douceur infinie, il avait envahi de la couvrir de baisers. Pourtant il n'osait pas bouger. Les yeux si chaleureux de la Gryffondor réchauffaient son cœur si froid. Des années durant il avait souffert de ne pouvoir se confier à personne. Et puis elle était là. Attentive, presque compatissante. Elle ne le ménageait pas, elle lui disait seulement ce qu'il devait entendre. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait enfin pu ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui avait montré le monde tel qu'il était et non tel qu'il pensait le voir. Elle était éblouissante, et tellement attirante.

Ce ne fut pas le Serpentard qui bougea le premier, mais bien Hermione. Sans une hésitation elle posa une main sur son torse et une autre autour de son cou. Le jeune homme prit la tête de la Gryffondor entre ses mains et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts. Il détailla chaque partie de ce visage qu'il trouvait si magnifique. Personne ne rivalisait de beauté avec Hermione Granger, il en était certain. Puis, doucement, il rapprocha son corps du sien. Leur peau s'effleurait, presque pudiquement. Sans attendre davantage, Drago baissa la tête et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, dans un baiser passionné.


	26. Trois pas en arrière

**LaLucarne : Contente de te retrouver sur ce site, au moins tu auras les chapitres sans attendre ! Sinon, les chapitres ne seront pas plus longs, désolée ! Cette longueur me permet d'avoir un rythme assez régulier de publication et je n'ai pas envie non plus d'écrire des chapitres trop long, c'est un choix ;-) Merci encore d'être aussi impliquée dans cette histoire, ça le fait plaisir. J'essayes d'écrire au moins un chapitre pas jour pour que vous ne patientiez pas trop longtemps, j'espère que ça t'ira. Je ne peux rien te dire concernant le prologue, ça sera à toi de lire les chapitres à venir ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **Delphine03 : Oui, Drago s'est ouvert mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simple. La vie est cruelle (et en tant qu'auteure je le suis aussi). J'espère que la suite te conviendra quand même! Merci !**

 **lucie1411 : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Ravie que tu commentes et que tes commentaires soient toujours si positifs. Ils me font vraiment très plaisir et j'espère que tu continueras à reviewer ! Bref, je pense que ce chapitre va t'agacer mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras quand même. Bisous à toi !**

 **Sinon, merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! J'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre vous ne me détesterez pas trop x) En tout cas moi je vous adore et je vous remercie ! A vous de lire ;-)**

Ce fut le plus doux baiser qu'Hermione ait connu. D'abord chaste et tendre, il se fit plus passionné. Chacun d'eux en voulait plus, mais aucun n'osait aller plus loin. Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore. Leurs langues dansaient dans un ensemble parfait. Une explosion d'émotions, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, créée un feu d'artifice dans leurs esprits. Le monde n'existait plus. Ils étaient seuls. Seuls dans cette salle de bain. Seuls dans cet immense château de pierre. Seuls dans cet univers si vaste.

Hermione rompit délicatement le lien physique qui les unissait. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse du Serpentard et ferma les yeux. Drago plongea sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon. Un délicat parfum de cerise se dégageait d'elle. Il adorait l'odeur fruitée de la cerise, bien plus que celle du lilas. Sa peau était d'une extrême douceur, pourtant le jeune homme n'osait pas en parcourir les courbes. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre et sans un mot, pendant ce qui aurait pu être une éternité. Mais il fallut qu'il brise le silence.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça. », chuchota Drago.

La Gryffondor leva la tête en se détachant des bras du jeune homme. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas correct, vis-à-vis de Céleste.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! s'énerva Hermione en se détachant davantage de Drago.

\- Je suis avec Céleste, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai… pas le choix.

\- Mais arrête ! Arrête avec ça ! Y a pas deux minutes tu disais que tu voulais te libérer de tes chaines ! Tu disais que tu avais ouvert les yeux ! l'invectiva la jeune fille en haussant le ton.

\- Tu sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça Granger.

\- Non ! Non ce n'est pas plus compliqué ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire et pourtant tu restes enfermé dans le même carcan qui t'assujettit. Pourquoi tu recules ?

\- Je ne recule pas. Je n'essaye pas d'être un martyr, je suis simplement pragmatique.

\- Pragmatique ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Je suis quoi pour toi ? Un jouet ? Un divertissement ? Une occupation qui te fait oublier un instant ta misérable vie ?

\- Tu vas trop loin, l'averti le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu comprendrais.

\- Et bien tu t'es trompé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton comportement. Tu tournes en rond et ça va finir par me rendre dingue.

\- Un jour peut-être, j'aurais la force de devenir qui je veux être. Mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Tu dois t'y faire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la patience.

\- C'est bien dommage, mais je ne te demande rien.

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une passade ? C'est ça ? »

Le Serpentard voulait lui répondre ce que son cœur lui criait. Lui dire qu'elle était bien plus que ça pour lui. Elle était le symbole d'une nouvelle vie à venir. Une vie qu'il n'était pas encore capable d'atteindre. Doucement, il se recula. Elle ressemblait à une apparition divine. Tellement belle. Tellement parfaite. Drago aurait voulu pouvoir écouter ses sentiments. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main, l'emmener loin. Dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les trouver. Un endroit où personne ne les attendrait. Sains et saufs, tous les deux, pour toujours. Mais sa tête était plus forte. Plus forte que son cœur. Alors il recula encore.

« Réponds moi Malefoy. Je ne suis qu'une passade pour toi ? Un moment d'égarement ?

\- Oui. »

Il la vit imperceptiblement vaciller. Il vit ses yeux papillonner, ses muscles se tendre, sa mâchoire se serrer. Il l'avait blessé. Il savait pertinemment ce que produirait ce simple mot. Mais il n'avait pas hésité à le prononcer. Pour la protéger. Au-delà de sa peur de l'inconnu, de sa peur d'être libre, Drago était terrifié par son père. Il le savait capable de faire des choses terribles. Des choses inimaginables. Des choses qui transformaient les gens, à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger. Pas elle. Il ne se supporterait plus si jamais un malheur survenait. Alors il devait lui laisser croire à ses mensonges. Lui laissait croire qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu.

Depuis tout petit on lui avait appris à mentir, à manipuler. On avait fait de lui un véritable acteur de pièce de théâtre. Personne n'avait jamais vu clair dans le personnage qu'il jouait. Il pouvait être qui il voulait. Personne ne le savait. Jamais. Alors c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il serait de nouveau le monstre qu'il avait toujours crut être. Froid et distant. Comme la glace. Il valait mieux la savoir en sécurité loin de lui, plutôt qu'en danger dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas faite pour une vie comme la sienne. Elle était trop libre, trop indépendante. C'était un avenir impossible. Un futur inconcevable.

« Tu mens. Tu étais en train de t'ouvrir à moi, je l'ai senti, reprit Hermione dans un soupir.

\- Tu t'es trompé Granger. Tu n'es pas plus qu'un jouet pour moi. J'avais besoin qu'on m'écoute et tu étais là. Tu as joué ton rôle, maintenant c'est terminé.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu avais fait un pas en avant, un pas vers moi. Personne ne peut paraitre aussi sincère et prétendre avoir menti. Même pas toi.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Je suis Drago Malefoy, j'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se terminer ? Un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est ce que je suis.

\- Ou ce que tu prétends être.

\- Peu importe. La discussion est close.

\- Pas pour moi Malefoy ! »

Le Serpentard s'avança dangereusement de la jeune fille. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur teinte bleutée. Ils étaient redevenus gris, et froids. Il les planta dans le regard d'Hermione, tels de poignards.

« Va-t'en, articula-t-il comme un ordre. »

Sans un mot de plus, Malefoy se retourna et avança vers le fond du bassin. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés lui avaient brisé le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il tenait à Hermione, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle resterait dans l'ignorance. C'était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde. Parfois, l'ordre des choses ne peut pas être bousculé aussi facilement. Parfois, les chemins se frôlent mais ne se rencontrent jamais. Parfois, le destin est déjà tout tracé et personne ne peut aller contre. C'est ce que le Serpentard se répéta. Encore et encore. Il était plus facile pour lui de se voiler la face plutôt que de sentir son cœur saigner.

Le clapotis de l'eau indiqua au jeune homme que la Gryffondor venait de quitter le bassin. Il ne la regarda pas. Il ne chercha pas à le faire. C'était trop douloureux. Il devait reconstruire le bouclier qui enserrait son cœur autrefois. Il devait rebâtir la barrière qu'elle avait détruite. Son père ne serait pas dupe. Si ses sentiments prenaient le dessus, son père le saurait. Il chercherait à en connaitre la cause. Et il la détruirait. Littéralement. Elle et tous ceux qu'elle aimait. C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Ainsi qu'il avait détruit son fils.

Dans l'ombre de la Salle de Bains des Préfets, au fond du bassin de marbre blanc, Drago Malefoy pleurait. Et ses larmes emportaient tout sur leur passage. Sa peine, sa colère et ses angoisses. Elles emportaient le souvenir d'une nuit magique. Une nuit brisée. Brisée par le pouvoir des mots. Brisée par la peur. Brisée par un amour impossible.


	27. Décisions, décisions

**Delphine03 : C'est vrai que c'est assez prévisible. J'espère que le reste te plaira !**

 **lucie1411 : Merci pour ce commentaire, tu trouves toujours les mots justes. C'est cruel pour Hermione mais ça ne prouve que Drago a un coeur, et ça c'est primordial. Sinon, je suis contente que tu apprécies mes réponses, j'essaye de les personnaliser un maximum parce que je trouve ça important. Bref bref, bonne lecture à toi !**

 **Swangranger : Merci pour ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu même s'il est assez triste, je l'avoue. A bientôt !**

 **Salut à toutes et à tous, avant de commencer le chapitre je me dois de faire passer un message. Je suis depuis peu modératrice d'un forum nommé "La gazette des bonbons au citron" ( forum/La-gazette-des-bonbons-aux-citrons/201789/), pour tous les fans d'Harry Potter, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour. Non seulement ça ferait un grand plaisir à l'administratrice et aux membres, mais ça nous aiderait aussi à faire connaître ce petit forum bien sympathique ma foi ! J'espère que je vous y retrouverai et qu'on pourra discuter sur les différents topics. Enfin voilà, bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Big bisous !**

« Harry ! Harry, attends ! »

Le jeune fille rousse qui courrait après le Gryffondor n'était autre que Ginny Weasley. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Elle avait réfléchi à sa relation avec Dean, à sa relation avec Harry. Puis elle avait pris sa décision. Il valait mieux souffrir et s'aventurer dans l'inconnu, plutôt que rester enfermer dans une relation qui n'en était pas une. Elle avait décidé de vivre. Elle avait peur, réellement peur. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait regretté toute sa vie de ne pas avoir pris cette décision. Elle avait quitté Dean, sans un remord. Lui, en revanche, lui en avait voulu. Il n'était pas du genre à être laissé de côté. Il n'était pas méchant pour un sou, mais il avait sa fierté. De toute évidence, la rupture ne lui avait pas fait si mal que ce qu'il prétendait puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité à inviter Lavande Brown au bal d'Halloween. Cette nouvelle n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à la Gryffondor. Elle était bien trop sûre de son choix. Un choix qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la Gryffondor, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il avait trop souffert à cause d'elle. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Même s'il l'aimait de tout son être.

« Harry, je t'en prie, attends-moi ! »

Mais le jeune homme continua sa progression. Il descendit les marches du grand escalier de pierre en direction de la Grande Salle. Lorsque Ginny voulut le rattraper, l'escalier bougea. Ces saletés d'escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Elle vit le jeune homme descendre les marches sans qu'elle ne puisse le suivre. Harry atteignit la foule d'étudiants qui discutait devant la Grande Salle et se perdit dedans. Il ne se retourna pas. Lui aussi avait pris une décision. Il devait tourner la page de son amour à sens unique. Il devait oublier Ginny. Lorsque la jolie rousse parvint enfin en bas des escaliers, le Gryffondor ne s'y trouvait plus.

...

« Je porterai une longue robe bleu ciel avec de fins détails en argent. Mon masque sera parfaitement assorti à ma robe. Ça te convient ?

\- Fais comme tu veux Céleste. »

Assis nonchalamment sur le canapé acajou du petit salon, Drago Malefoy écoutait, depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, le monologue de sa petite amie. Il est vrai qu'elle avait un charme fou. Son sourire était à tomber et il aurait pu se noyer dans ses yeux. Pourtant, la Serdaigle ne l'attirait plus autant qu'avant. Sa beauté cachait son manque de profondeur. Le Serpentard ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se demandait si elle n'était pas pire que toute les jeunes filles qui l'avaient courtisé. Elle était extrêmement intelligente, c'était indéniable, extrêmement belle aussi. Elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait. En réalité personne ne lui avait jamais résisté. Mais Malefoy ne voulait pas d'elle. Il n'en voulait plus. Quelqu'un d'autre hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

« Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non, lui répondit franchement le Serpentard.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de montrer aussi peu d'intérêt à ta future épouse ?

\- Arrête avec ça. C'est ridicule cette histoire.

\- Ridicule ? Notre mariage te parait ridicule ?

\- C'est même pathétique. », lui répondit-il en se levant du fauteuil.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande.

« Je te laisse te débrouiller pour le reste.

\- Drago ! Reviens ici ! »

Mais le Serpentard était déjà partit. Céleste fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Elle était la fiancée de Drago Malefoy et personne ne lui enlèverait ce titre. En y réfléchissant davantage, elle trouva le comportement du jeune homme étrange. Pourquoi diable n'était-il plus sensible à son charme. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis ? A moins que ce ne soit qui. Les mains sur les hanches, la Serdaigle serra la mâchoire. Quelqu'un essayait de lui enlever son futur époux. Elle découvrirait qui. Puis la détruirait.

...

« Tu ne veux plus qu'on y aille ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr que si Ron. Je me demande juste ce que les autres vont penser de nous.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. On était prêts à affronter le regard du monde. Tu me l'as redit hier !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus de temps. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. Tu sais que je t'aime. »

La porte se referma lentement et Ron se retrouva seul dans la salle de classe. Il s'assit sur un banc et se plongea dans ses pensées. Depuis des semaines maintenant, il cachait sa double vie à ses amis. Ni Harry, ni Hermione n'était au courant. Il ne leur avait jamais rien caché, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à le faire. Pour cette personne, cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Jamais il n'aurait cru en tombé si éperdument amoureux. Les jours étaient passés et leur amitié naissante avait pris un nouveau tournant. Inattendu et tellement merveilleux. Cette histoire était unique en son genre, elle ressemblait à un conte de fée. Un conte que personne n'avait jamais lu. Mais elle avait eu son lot de malheurs. Ron ne pensait qu'on puisse être à la fois heureux et malheureux. Il était heureux d'avoir construit un couple aussi fort et dans lequel il s'épanouissait pleinement. Mais il était terriblement malheureux à cause de la peur qui enserrait son cœur. La peur du regard des autres, du regard de ses propres amis. Souvent, il avait tenté de se persuader qu'ils comprendraient. Après tout, leur amitié avait survécu à des évènements qui auraient pu les séparer. Mais leur trio avait survécu. Pourquoi le Gryffondor n'était-il pas capable d'avouer la vérité à ses amis, à sa famille ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

Puis il avait pris sa décision. Plus question de se cacher. Il voulait crier son amour au monde entier. Il voulait plier l'univers à sa volonté. Peu importe ce que ce satané monde en dirait. Il était heureux et il voulait partager son bonheur. Après tout n'était-ce pas ça le but de la vie ? S'efforçait d'être heureux malgré les difficultés que le destin nous envoie. Il en était persuadé. Il avait trouvé le bonheur. Et il était bien décidé à le prouver.

...

Hermione piochait au hasard des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans le paquet que Ron lui avait laissé. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Les yeux dans le vague, elle fixait inconsciemment le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé rouge, serrant un coussin moelleux entre ses bras. Depuis des heures elle n'avait pas bougé, si bien qu'elle ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Peu lui importait. Ses jambes pouvaient tomber qu'elle ne leur aurait pas accordé plus d'attention. Elle avait trop mal. Elle était terriblement en colère. La jeune fille avait tenté d'effacer ce baiser de sa mémoire. Mais il était gravé au fer rouge dans son âme. La Gryffondor savait que Malefoy lui avait menti. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Personne ne pouvait jouer la comédie aussi bien.

Dans cette salle de bain, il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Elle aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu. Alors pourquoi avait-il reculé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Et si ses paroles étaient sincères ? Et si, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, il lui avait dit la vérité ? Et si Drago Malefoy était le pire monstre que l'univers est connu ? Peut-être qu'il avait dit vrai. Peut-être n'était-elle rien de plus qu'un divertissement.

Son cœur saignait, elle le sentait. Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser contre le coussin. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'empiffrer de bonbons en se lamentant sur son sort. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor. Personne ne devait l'atteindre. Personne ne devait la blesser. Plus jamais.


	28. Bleue comme la nuit

**Merci à vous qui lisez, à vous qui commentez, à vous qui aimez et suivez mon histoire. Sincèrement, merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Hermione enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Il était enfin arrivé, le grand soir. Le soir du bal masqué. La Gryffondor avait prévu suffisamment de temps pour se préparer. Maquillage, coiffure et habillage. Elle s'avança jusqu'à sa trousse à maquillage et l'ouvrit en souriant. Elle attendait cette soirée depuis longtemps. Après y avoir consacré tant d'efforts, elle espérait que la nuit serait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Parfaite.

Elle sortit ce dont elle avait besoin et commença à peindre. Pour elle, le maquillage était un art. Il fallait beaucoup de minutie et de patience. Elle ne se maquillait pas souvent, mais elle adorait créer ses propres tableaux. Dessiner sur son visage, comme une artiste. Elle était à la fois l'auteure, le modèle, et l'œuvre. L'idée qu'elle pouvait devenir une autre personne à l'aide de simples outils de couleurs lui ouvrait d'autres horizons. Elle accentua son regard à l'aide d'une ombre à paupière d'un noir profond. Les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. Il lui fallait donc les souligner puisque ce seraient eux que les gens regarderaient ce soir. Elle les fit donc charbonneux et les sculpta avec du mascara de manière à les faire ressortir le plus possible. Elle avait le regard d'une femme. Un regard qui marquerait les esprits. Un regard qui traverserait les âmes. Un regard qui chavirerait des cœurs.

Puisque ses yeux étaient très marqués, ses lèvres ne le seraient pas. Elle les releva simplement à l'aide d'un gloss à la couleur rose pâle. Elle fit ressortir légèrement ses pommettes à l'aide d'un blush et estima que le tableau était achevé. Elle était exactement comme elle voulait être. Il ne restait plus que sa coiffure. Pour cela elle ouvrit un magazine rangé dans son vanity et en parcourut les pages. Elle scruta chaque détail de chaque coupe de cheveux. Des queues de cheval aux chignons, en passant par les tresses et les coupes naturelles. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur un chignon haut coiffé décoiffé. Elle tapota sa baguette sur la page qui l'intéressait et ses cheveux se mirent à bouger. Des boucles se formèrent, des mèches s'entortillèrent puis ce fut terminé. Sa coiffure était simple et pourtant très étudiée. Son œuvre était achevée.

Elle sortit sa robe de bal de sa housse de protection et l'admira. C'était ses parents que la lui avait envoyée quelques jours plus tôt. Hermione n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une tenue plus somptueuse. Elle avait imaginé des dizaines de fois ce qu'elle porterait le jour du bal masqué, mes aucuns de ses rêves n'atteignaient la majesté de cette robe. Rêveuse, la Gryffondor défit son peignoir et enfila la tenue. Elle mit ses chaussures et s'admira dans le miroir.

Sa robe était d'un bleu noir intense à en faire pâlir le ciel de cette nuit d'automne. Le bustier en taffetas drapé s'arrêtait au niveau d'une fine ceinture noire qui lui encerclait la taille. Le bas de la robe était asymétrique court devant et long derrière. Les multiples voilages en mousseline de soie formaient une traine qui flottait derrière elle à chacun de ses pas. Les talons de ses escarpins à brides en suédine étaient si fins qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle volait. Elle ressemblait à un rêve. Irréelle.

Elle sourit à son reflet. Comme beaucoup de jeune filles, Hermione ne se trouvait pas forcément jolie. Elle avait des complexes, rien de plus normal. Pourtant ce soir-là, elle avait plaisir à se regarder. Elle se trouvait particulièrement belle. A cet instant précis, elle n'était plus une adolescente de 17 ans. Elle était une femme. Fière du travail qu'elle avait accompli, elle y ajouta tout de même quelques détails. Elle enfila de fins bracelets argentés à ses poignets et une longue paire de boucles d'oreilles qui tombait sur ses épaules. Elle laissa son cou nu et estima que rien ne manquait. Enfin prête, elle positionna le dernier élément. L'élément principal de cette soirée de bal.

Son masque était encore plus remarquable que sa robe. Tout en dentelle noire, il épousait parfaitement les courbes de son visage. Chaque détail avait son importance. Sur le côté droit se trouvait une imposante rose sombre, prolongée par une très longue plume de la même teinte. Il ne recouvrait que la partie de son visage où se trouvait ses yeux, jusqu'au milieu de son front. Ainsi, son regard charbonneux était merveilleusement mis en avant. Hermione était à la fois méconnaissable et complètement elle-même.

Elle était prête. La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit Ginny dans la salle commune. Elle aussi était prête. Dans sa robe de soie verte, elle était éblouissante. La jolie rousse ressemblait à une reine des temps modernes.

« Par Merlin Hermione, ce que tu es belle ! s'estomaqua Ginny

\- Oh je t'en prie Ginny, c'est le maquillage qui fait ça, répondit la Gryffondor en rougissant.

\- Tu sais, le maquillage ne permet que de faire ressortir la beauté naturelle, ajouta la jolie rousse en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, je dois admettre que tu es absolument divine toi aussi !

\- Je te remercie, je fais de mon mieux, s'amusa Ginny.

\- Alors, finalement tu y vas avec qui à cette soirée ? », la questionna Hermione.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas parvenue à parler à Harry. En réalité, c'était lui qui refusait de lui adresser la parole. A chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté une nouvelle approche, il s'était de nouveau renfermé. Les jours étaient passés et la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. A force d'échecs, Ginny avait fini par perdre espoir.

« Un garçon de Serdaigle m'avait invité lorsque j'étais encore avec Dean. J'avais refusé sur le moment mais heureusement, il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il est charmant, tu verras, répondit la jolie rousse.

\- Tu aurais dû persévérer avec Harry, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Je suis certaine qu'il aurait fini par t'écouter.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es faite ignorer pendant des jours et des jours par le garçon que tu aimes. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce soir on doit s'amuser et d'ailleurs je crois que c'est bientôt l'heure.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny, j'ai été un peu brusque.

\- C'est rien, c'est pas ta faute. Tu voulais juste m'aider. Si j'en suis à ce stade avec Harry c'est uniquement de ma faute.

\- Il a sa part de responsabilité aussi tu sais. Ne te mets pas tout sur le dos.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- Aller ! s'exclame Hermione. Il est temps d'y aller. Nos cavaliers doivent nous attendre. »

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle commune. Cette soirée allait être très particulière, Hermione le sentait. Elle serait probablement l'une des meilleures de leur scolarité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je visualisais très clairement la robe d'Hermione dans ma tête, ainsi que son masque, ses chaussures, sa coiffure et son maquillage. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous la voyiez aussi, j'espère que ça a fonctionné !**

 **Big bisous et au prochain chapitre !**


	29. Franchir la porte

**LaLucarne : Merci pour tes commentaires. Je vais juste me permettre de te demander de ne pas insulter mes personnages. Chaque personne a son histoire, y compris ceux qui sont fictifs. Céleste est un personnage qui me tiens à coeur et qui a une histoire. Je la développerai probablement plus tard ou dans une autre fanfiction mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle a une âme et elle a un coeur. Je comprends qu'il soit difficile de l'apprécier parce qu'elle ne montre pas les bons côtés de sa personnalité, mais s'il te plait, ne la juge pas trop vite. Pas tant que tu ne sais pas qui elle est et qu'elle est son histoire. En tout cas merci d'apprécier mon récit, c'est important pour moi ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres. Bisous à toi !**

 **Swangranger : Contente que la robe te plaise, elle me paraissait idéale pour Hermione. Bref, sinon ce que fait Drago n'a rien d'idiot pour moi. C'est de l'amour, l'amour est irréfléchi et parfois aveugle. Mais c'est beau, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy. Ce qu'il faut voir c'est qu'il a évolué, il a arrêté de ne penser qu'à lui. Il cesse d'être un monstre égoïste, il devient quelqu'un avec un véritable coeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton commentaire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **L. Dal : Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu commentes, alors merci infiniment! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, continues à lire et dis moi si tu l'apprécies toujours autant. Bisous !**

 **Delphine03 : Merci à toi de suivre cette histoire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Le bal commence bientôt mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, pardonnez moi ! Enfin voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Big bisous !**

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Céleste ? Ça fait une plombe que je t'attends !

\- J'arrive Drago, ne sois pas impatient ! Tu sais bien que les dames ont besoin de temps pour être parfaite. Même si je ne pense pas en avoir autant besoin que toutes les autres demoiselles de ce château.

\- Ce que tu peux être prétentieuse quand tu t'y mets, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua la Serdaigle en sortant de la salle de bain. Je suis simplement réaliste. Je n'ai pas peur de dire la vérité, même si elle n'est pas du gout de tout le monde. »

Céleste venait d'entrer dans le champ de vision du Serpentard. En l'apercevant il en oublia de respirer. Elle était absolument divine. Personne n'avait vu plus belle apparition dans tout l'univers. Sa robe aux couleurs d'un ciel d'été lui allait mieux qu'à aucune autre. Les petits détails en argent massif dessinaient sur sa tenue de magnifiques fresques parcourant les courbes de son corps. On aurait dit des oiseaux prenant leur envol. Sa robe à bretelle asymétrique, coupe sirène, épousait ses hanches et la forme de ses fesses à la perfection. Ses yeux étaient à peine soulignés par un trait d'eyeliner d'un noir profond. Mais sa bouche était recouverte d'un rouge intense qui attirait immédiatement le regard. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. C'était eux qui dégageait cette odeur. Une odeur de lilas, entêtante.

« Alors ? demanda la jeune fille. Comment tu me trouves ?

\- Je… Tu… Enfin je veux dire…, bafouilla le Serpentard.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? s'amusa Céleste en lui adressant le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable.

\- Oui. Enfin non ! Bon, on y va ? », tenta de se rattraper Malefoy qui perdait ses moyens.

De son côté, la Serdaigle était fière. Elle connaissait les pouvoirs de sa beauté enchanteresse. Elle savait faire tourner les têtes et chavirer les cœurs. Elle pouvait récupérer l'objet de ses désirs, et elle le savait. Drago Malefoy serait sien. Cette nuit. Elle en faisait le serment. Personne ne surpasserait son charme envoûtant. Personne ne lui volerait la vedette. Elle avait trop souffert toute sa vie de passer au second plan. Dans l'ombre d'une sœur à qui tout avait toujours sourit. Elle aussi avait droit à son heure de gloire. Elle aussi serait celle vers qui tous les regards se tourneraient. Peu importe le prix qu'il fallait payer. Elle aurait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir et que jamais elle n'avait obtenu. L'amour sincère d'une personne qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle est et non pour ce qu'elle semblait être. Drago Malefoy l'aimerait.

« Harry ? Harry tu m'écoutes ou pas ? »

Perdus dans ses pensées, le Gryffondor n'entendait pas les voix qui l'entouraient. Il ne les entendait plus, et ne cherchait pas à le faire. Toute son attention était fixée sur une seule personne : Ginny Weasley.

« Il a été pétrifié ou quoi ? s'énerva Seamus

\- Non, je crois qu'il a juste du mal à se concentrer. Fous lui un peu la paix Seamus, ajouta Neville.

\- Ouais mais la soirée va commencer ! Faut qu'on descende, les filles doivent nous attendre dans la salle commune !

\- Laisse lui quelques minutes, il va venir. », termina Dean.

Harry soupira bruyamment. Elle hantait ses journées et il n'était pas parvenu à l'oublier. Finalement, il souffrait d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer. De passer à autre chose. La douleur avait empli son cœur et s'était propagé au reste de son corps. La nuit, lorsqu'il était seul, il peinait à trouver le sommeil. Le sourire de Ginny apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. A présent, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait la pire erreur de sa vie en voulant l'oublier.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant de ses rêveries.

« Harry, il faut qu'on descende, lui dit doucement Neville.

\- Je… Oui, bien sûr. On y va. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers du dortoir jusqu'à la salle commune. Debout près de la fenêtre, Lavande attendait dans une petite robe cintrée rouge et noire. Elle regardait la lune en tripotant nerveusement son masque de bal. Elle tourna vivement la tête en entendant les pas dans l'escalier.

« Dean ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne t'attendais plus.

\- Désolé Lavande, Harry a mis du temps à se préparer.

\- Ferme-la Dean, ordonna Neville.

\- Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry.

\- Elle a accompagné Ginny à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Son cavalier l'attendait là-bas. »

Au même instant Hermione franchit la porte, son masque à la main. Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler pour admirer la jeune fille.

« Waouh ! s'exclama Seamus.

\- Je suppose que c'est un compliment Monsieur Finnigan ? s'amusa la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire.

\- Tu es superbe Hermione, réellement superbe, la complimenta Harry.

\- Merci, je dois dire que tu n'es pas ma non plus dans ton costume. On est bien assortis tous les deux. On peut y aller ?

\- Où est Ginny ? la questionna Dean.

\- Je crois que ça ne te regarde plus. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, elle est déjà dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde s'y rend.

\- Alors allons-y ! proposa Neville. La soirée doit enfin commencer. »

« Alors on y va ? C'est sûr ?

\- Oui, j'ai pris ma décision. Tu as raison Ron, on ne peut plus se cacher. Plus maintenant.

\- Si tu savais comme ça me rend heureux de t'entendre me le dire. », répondit le Gryffondor en souriant.

Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'ils tergiversaient. Ron Weasley essayait par tous les moyens de convaincre la personne qu'il voulait emmener au bal de bien vouloir l'accompagner. Ils avaient peur, tous les deux. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'une vie dans l'ombre n'était pas une vie. Ils ne voulaient plus vivre dans le mensonge et la crainte. Ils voulaient sourire de nouveau, ensemble. Ils voulaient exister l'un pour l'autre devant le reste du monde. Ils avaient trop craint d'être montrés du doigt. Dorénavant, ils ne s'inquiétaient plus du regard de l'univers. La lune qui brillait dans le ciel de cette nuit d'automne pouvait se moquer d'eux si elle le voulait. Elle pouvait rire avec les étoiles si ça lui chantait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mis à part cet amour.

« Je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir eu des doutes à propos de cette soirée. Tu sais, les choses n'ont jamais été faciles pour moi et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de me soustraire aux regards des autres. Personne ne sait qui je suis, je suis invisible et j'ai toujours fait avec. Mais à la seconde où tu as posé les yeux sur moi, Ronald Weasley, j'ai su que le monde était bien plus beau que ce que je croyais. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir fait entrer autant de bonheur dans ma vie.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé ton bonheur. C'est toi qui a enfin décidé d'être qui tu es réellement. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Nous sommes les créateurs de notre propre bonheur. Ensemble.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Ron.

\- Je le sais, parce que je t'aime tout autant. »

Ron sourit et tendit son bras à la personne qui lui faisait face. Comme cette personne était belle dans sa tenue de bal. Le Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une soirée plus parfaite. Une soirée où ils allaient tous deux être libérés du poids qui pesait sur leurs âmes. Une soirée que personne ne viendrait gâcher. Parce que peu importe les difficultés qu'il y aurait sur leur chemin, ils les affronteraient. Ensemble. Aussi longtemps que leurs cœurs battraient à l'unisson. Aussi longtemps que leurs doigts s'entremêleraient. Aussi longtemps que la flamme dans leurs yeux brillerait.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils franchirent ensemble la porte de la salle. Des étoiles pleins les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.


	30. Juste une danse

Drago se servait un verre de Triwhiskey au buffet lorsqu'il la vit entrer. Au bras d'Harry Potter. Même avec son masque il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle était indéfinissable. Le charisme qu'elle avait ce soir-là était indéfinissable. Sa beauté était indéfinissable. Elle était elle-même, tout simplement. Hermione Granger. Dans sa tenue bleue comme la nuit, sous son masque en dentelle noire. Elle était irréelle. Les voilages de sa robe flottaient derrière elle, comme si elle marchait sur des nuages. Comme si elle était un ange, descendu du ciel pour lui offrir la plus belle des visions. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas près de lui lorsqu'elle le frôla. Elle ne lui sourit pas, elle ne le regarda pas. Elle ne lui laissa que son odeur. Une odeur de cerise.

Hermione ne remarqua pas le jeune homme blond qui la fixait à travers son masque noir depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle ne cherchait pas Drago Malefoy en vérité. Elle était bien trop occupée à admirer la décoration de la Grande Salle. Les elfes avaient fait des merveilles. Elle leur avait laissé des instructions évidemment, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Le plafond magique montrait le ciel. Un ciel sombre, éclairé par une lune pleine et des étoiles scintillantes. De temps à autre, une chauve-souris passait, un hurlement de loup-garou se faisait entendre ou un nuage venait obscurcir la lune. Quelques citrouilles, dans lesquelles des visages avaient été scultés, flottaient à mi-hauteur entre le sol et le plafond. L'éclairage de la salle était suffisant pour que l'on puisse observer les élèves mais n'était pas trop puissant non plus. L'atmosphère de la pièce était à la fois angoissante et chaleureuse. Tout autour de l'immense piste de danse, un buffet avait été installé. Il était rempli de boissons et de nourriture en rapport avec la fête d'Halloween. Celles qui figuraient sur la liste de Malefoy. Le pari était réussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses cher cavalier ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Je dois bien admettre que la décoration est tout à fait surprenante. Dans le bon sens du terme ! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en apercevant la moue que son amie faisait.

\- Je te remercie, que penserais-tu si nous allions danser ?

\- Avec plaisir, mais d'abord on devrait trouver Ron.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être, je croyais le trouver avec toi dans la salle commune tout à l'heure.

\- Il est parti assez tôt, je pense qu'il devait aller retrouver sa cavalière.

\- Sa cavalière ? Comment peux-tu être certain que ce soit une cavalière Harry ?

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il a plusieurs cavalières ?

\- Mon pauvre ami, ce que tu peux être naïf. », se moqua gentiment Hermione.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en cet instant.

« Hey ! Je suis contente de vous avoir trouvé tous les deux.

\- Salut Ginny, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Tu nous présentes ton cavalier ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit la jolie rousse. Voici Anthony, Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle.

\- Enchanté. Anthony, répondit Harry d'un ton glacial.

\- Bien, Anthony, tu m'accompagnes prendre un verre ? », demanda Hermione.

Sans que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, la Gryffondor lui avait pris le bras et l'avait entrainé vers le buffet. Ginny se tourna vers Harry, visiblement gênée.

« Elle est vicieuse quand elle s'y met, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Ginny ? l'interrompit le jeune homme impatient.

\- Ecoutes Harry, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

\- Quand j'ai voulu te parler tu n'avais jamais le temps. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je devrais t'accorder ce temps ? commença à s'énerver le Gryffondor.

\- Parce que j'ai quitté Dean, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

\- Je sais, murmura Harry.

\- Tu sais ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ?

\- J'ai essayé de t'oublier Ginny. Ce n'était pas en me posant sans cesse des questions que j'allais y arriver.

\- Tu voulais…

\- T'oublier, oui. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Tu n'es pas facile à oublier.

\- Merci du compliment, ironisa la jolie rousse.

\- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je n'ai plus à faire des efforts pour toi dorénavant. Je n'en ferais plus Ginny. J'ai trop donné, j'ai trop souffert.

\- Harry, murmura la Gryffondor. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Ça ne sera jamais suffisant.

\- Danses avec moi, lui ordonna Ginny.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna le jeune homme.

\- Je ne te demande qu'une danse, une seule danse. S'il te plait. »

A travers son masque blanc et vert, Harry pouvait distinguer le regard suppliant de Ginny. Ses yeux brillaient, ils brillaient de tristesse. Alors le jeune homme ne se débattit pas lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il ne se débattit pas lorsqu'elle encercla son cou avec ses bras. Ne se débattit pas lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il positionna ses mains autour de sa taille, puis il l'étreignit. Il l'étreignit pour ne pas qu'elle parte, plus jamais. Il voulait qu'elle sente les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine. Il voulait qu'elle sente la chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque. Il respira son parfum et une larme glissa sur sa joue pour se perdre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

De l'autre bout de la salle, Hermione les fixait d'un regard bienveillant. Ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne croyait habituellement pas aux âme-sœurs et aux fables sur l'amour éternel. Pourtant, la Gryffondor savait que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient passer leur vie ensemble. Même si eux ne le savaient pas encore.

« C'est étrange non, lui dit Anthony. C'est moi son cavalier en principe.

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'idiot Anthony Goldstein. Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais en l'invitant à ce bal.

\- Oui, je le savais. Mais c'est une autre histoire de le vivre réellement, lui répondit le Serdaigle en souriant tristement.

\- Et bien trinquons ! A nos cavaliers respectifs, qui dansent ensemble sous notre nez, s'amusa Hermione.

\- T'as raison ! A leur santé ! »

Les deux élèves vidèrent leur verre d'une traite. La Gryffondor n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de s'amuser comme les autres le faisaient. Mais ce soir allait être différent. Ce soir elle allait se lâcher, être une nouvelle Hermione.

« Ben dit donc Granger ! Je pensais pas que t'étais du genre à boire un verre d'alcool cul-sec, dit une voix féminine dans son dos.

\- Il y a un tas de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet Pansy.

\- Ce que je sais me suffit. On pourrait faire équipe toutes les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Granger ?

\- Faire équipe ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parles d'éjecter Céleste des bras de Drago. On a un point commun toutes les deux, on peut pas piffrer cette espèce de parfaite petite déesse en talons aiguilles.

\- Je n'apprécies pas forcément Céleste, c'est vrai. Mais je ne vais virer personne d'où que ce soit. Et je ne vais certainement pas faire équipe avec toi. Je vais aller rejoindre mes amis et te laisser plantée là, toute seule devant ce buffet. Bonne soirée Pansy Parkinson. »

La jeune fille entraina le Serdaigle vers Ginny et Harry qui avaient cessés de danser. Pansy se retrouva seule, son verre d'alcool à la main. Elle le but entièrement et l'écrasa d'une main rageuse. Cette petite peste de Gryffondor ne valait pas mieux que Céleste Beauchamps. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Hermione Granger regretterait bientôt de lui avoir dit non. Elle le regretterait amèrement.


	31. Au rythme de la mélodie

« On y est, soupira le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu.

\- On y est. Tu es prêt Ron ?

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de toute ma vie.

\- Si ça se trouve, personne ne remarquera qu'on est là. On passera peut-être inaperçus.

\- Qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre là ? Toi ou moi ?

\- Tu sais, on n'est pas le seul couple un peu…

\- Etrange ? C'est le mot que tu cherches ?

\- J'allais dire hétéroclite. Ou original.

\- Ouais, ça revient au même.

\- Pas du tout ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… »

Ron interrompit sa phrase en lui offrant un doux baiser. Un doux baiser qui devint passionné. Le Gryffondor se redressa et le couple se prit la main. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts pour se donner du courage. Il n'était plus temps de parler. Il n'était plus temps de gagner du temps. Il était temps d'entrer. D'un regard entendu, les deux élèves s'approchèrent de la porte de la Grande Salle et y entrèrent.

La musique était forte et la lumière peu intense. Cachés derrière leurs masques, personne n'aurait pu distinguer qui s'y dissimulait. Ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des élèves qui s'amusaient sur la piste de danse. Invisibles aux yeux des élèves qui discutaient autour du buffet. Invisibles aux yeux de tous. Ron était soulagé de ne pas voir le monde s'arrêter de tourner à leur entrée. Mais il sentit une très légère pointe de déception percer son cœur. Il était fier de la personne qui tenait sa main. Il aurait voulu montrer sa fierté à toute l'école. A tout l'univers. Un peu plus sûrs d'eux, les deux amoureux s'avancèrent parmi la foule d'élève.

Près du grand bol de Triwhiskey, Hermione discutait. Elle avait déjà enchainé plusieurs danses avec diverses personnes, des personnes qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins bien. Sa tête tournait d'ivresse, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle s'amusait beaucoup trop. Et tant que ses paroles étaient cohérentes, tout lui paraissait aller pour le mieux. Ses amis aussi avaient un peu bu. Tant et si bien que Harry serrait désormais la main de Ginny. Pourtant, ils discutaient sans le moindre problème des examens à venir.

« Ben moi je suis un peu inquiète, soupira Ginny.

\- Je te donnerai des conseils si tu veux, l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Non mais sérieusement les filles ! C'est un bal masqué et vous parlez de cours ! s'agaça Harry. Je suis désespéré.

\- Bon et bien je te laisse quelques instants avec ta dulcinée, Monsieur le rabat joie. Je vais me chercher à manger.

\- Ce n'est pas ma… »

Mais la Gryffondor était déjà partie. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la cohue d'élèves sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était passé à côté de Ron. Arrivée au niveau de la nourriture qui foisonnait, elle ne réussit pas à se décider.

« Tu t'amuses bien Granger ? », lui demanda une voix masculine dans son dos.

Elle appréciait beaucoup trop cette soirée pour la gâcher en se prenant la tête avec Drago Malefoy. Elle qui n'avait jamais profité d'une fête correctement, elle décida que les disputes n'étaient pas de rigueur. C'était un soir magnifique, personne ne le lui enlèverait. Elle était toujours en colère contre le Serpentard, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle sentit encore son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Mais elle ferait une exception. Pour ce soir du moins.

« C'est encore mieux que ce qu'on avait prévu ! Finalement, on forme une bonne équipe tous les deux ! lui répondit Hermione d'une voix enthousiaste mais distante.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tiens je t'ai apporté un verre de Triwhiskey, il est temps que tu apprennes à te décoincer un peu. »

La jeune fille observa le verre quelques secondes et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il était splendide dans son costume blanc. Seules ses chaussures et son masque étaient noirs. Dans la lumière de la nuit et des étoiles provenant du plafond magique, il ressemblait à une divinité. Ses cheveux ressortaient merveilleusement et ses yeux étaient astucieusement dissimulés. Il était beau, tout simplement.

« Merci Malefoy, trop aimable de ta part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je prends soin de ma collaboratrice.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, se moqua la Gryffondor.

\- Tu crois que j'ai une idée derrière la tête en t'offrant ce verre ?

\- On sait jamais, tu peux me surprendre.

\- Et bien dis-moi si je te surprends, danses avec moi. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de Triwhiskey qu'elle venait de boire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait de l'inviter à danser.

« Où est ta cavalière Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas avec elle que tu es censé danser ?

\- Céleste est bien trop occupé à se faire draguer par tous les mecs de la promotion. Regarde par toi-même. », lui dit-il en lui indiquant le coin de la pièce d'un signe de tête.

Hermione y observa la Serdaigle, tout sourire. Autour d'elle, une dizaine de jeunes hommes la dévorait du regard. Elle ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Au contraire, elle paraissait particulièrement heureuse de faire l'objet de tant d'attention. La Gryffondor leva un sourcil et soupira de dépit.

« Elle est irrécupérable, se scandalisa-t-elle.

\- Oh tu sais, quelle fille dans cette pièce ne serait pas heureuse de se faire courtiser par autant de mecs à la fois ?

\- Tu marques un point. On est toutes un peu narcissique sur les bords.

\- Alors ? Tu te décides à danser ?

\- La musique ne s'y prête pas, elle est trop entrainante.

\- Je peux y remédier. »

D'un signe de la main, Drago ordonna à un garçon plus jeune de partir en direction de la personne chargée de la musique. En quelques secondes, l'atmosphère changea radicalement. Une musique douce monta dans l'air et le Serpentard prit doucement la main d'Hermione. Elle se laissa faire en soupirant. Ce n'était que pour une soirée. Une soirée et une danse. Rien de plus.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la Gryffondor et commença à danser. Elle mit une distance entre leurs deux corps. Comme une barrière de protection. Même si elle avait décidé de faire une trêve, elle devait rester prudente.

« Tu es… merveilleusement belle ce soir. », lui murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas entamer de conversation avec lui. Elle baissa la tête et sentit son regard la fixer. Alors elle leva les yeux et le fixa à son tour. Les secondes passèrent, comme si elles étaient des siècles. Des millénaires. Une éternité. Chacun se noyait dans les yeux de l'autre. Sans un bruit. Sans un mot. Ils dansaient. Peu à peu, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la distance qui les séparait diminua. Diminua encore, jusqu'à n'être rien de plus qu'un souvenir. Leurs corps se frôlaient en harmonie avec la mélodie. Le monde n'existait plus. Juste le temps d'une chanson.

Dans un coin de la Grande Salle, une jeune fille, dans une robe aux couleurs d'un ciel d'été, observait la scène. Elle n'entendait plus les compliments ou les commentaires que faisaient les élèves qui l'entouraient. Elle ne voyait qu'eux. Hermione Granger, fixant son fiancé. Et lorsqu'elle vit leurs regards, elle sut. C'était elle. Elle qui faisait obstacle à son bonheur. Elle qui l'empêchait d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Elle serra la mâchoire et ses yeux se firent sombres. Elle avait attendu toute sa vie son heure de gloire. Personne ne lui volerait ses rêves. Personne.


	32. Leçon de vie

**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de faire passer un message. Un message qui me tient à coeur. Un message que je crois juste et qui devrais être passé par tous. J'espère que vous le comprendrez. Le temps des réponses est arrivé.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

« La voici enfin. La fameuse, Pansy Parkinson.

\- La seule et l'unique. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Céleste ?

\- Je venais simplement pour te tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais une certaine Gryffondor est au bras de ton ancien amant.

\- Granger ?! Je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans les bras de Drago ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'approche de cette sang-de-bourbe ?!

\- Je suis aussi outrée que toi ma chère. Je déplore l'attitude de Drago, je le pensais plus lucide que cela.

\- Il se sert d'elle, c'est évident.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il doit la voir comme un défi. Il ne l'a jamais fait plier, alors il s'amuse un peu. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Un défi ? Ma pauvre Pansy ce que tu as l'esprit étriqué. Ne vois-tu pas leurs regards ? Est-ce ta colère ou bien ta stupidité qui te rend aveugle ?

\- Evite de m'insulter quand tu viens me demander de l'aide. Parce que c'est bien ce que tu es venu me demander, n'est-ce pas Céleste ?

\- Je ne me serais pas abaissée à requérir ton aide très chère Pansy. Non, je viens simplement te mettre au courant de faits qui nous dérangent toutes deux. A toi de voir ce que tu feras de ces informations.

\- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Tu veux une vengeance ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de respectable et de respecté. Je ne me permettrais pas de tels extrémités. Cependant, si toi tu décides qu'Hermione Granger mérites de recevoir une leçon, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

\- Une leçon ? Oui, je crois qu'elle en mérite une, et j'ai quelques idées à ce sujet. Si sa majesté permet que je me retire.

\- Je t'en prie Pansy Parkinson. Chacun est libre d'aller où bon lui semblera. »

Pansy se dirigea en toute hâte vers un petit groupe d'élèves de Serpentard trinquant ensemble. Céleste était restée à sa place. Bras croisés, elle observait toujours les deux préfets danser. Elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et sans même avoir à se salir les mains. Ce genre de méthodes ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Son père lui avait toujours enseigné à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, tout en restant noble. Elle devait être digne de sa famille. Etre à la hauteur de sa sœur. Jusqu'à la dépasser.

De son côté, Pansy avait rejoint les élèves de sa maison. Elle avait un plan. Un plan qui détruirait la réputation d'Hermione Granger et qui remettrait les idées en place à Drago. Il s'était égaré dans les bras de cette sang-de-bourbe. Cette danse était celle de trop. La Serpentard n'allait pas le laisser gâcher son avenir pour une telle erreur de jugement. Il manquait de clairvoyance et Pansy serait celle qui aurait sauvé sa réputation. Drago lui en serait redevable. Après ça elle reprendrait la place qui était la sienne. Céleste ne serait plus qu'un souvenir et Granger ne reverrait plus le gris de ses yeux. C'était le plan parfait.

« Blaise, il te reste un peu de ses plantes qui provoquent une violente euphorie et qui ont pleins d'effets secondaires ? demanda Pansy au jeune homme qui se trouvait face à elle.

\- Tu parles de l'Adonis ?

\- Oui voilà ! Il t'en reste ?

\- Ouais, j'en ai apporté pour qu'on en prenne un peu ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il fallait en prendre en petites quantités c'est ça ? De trop grandes quantités provoquent quoi ?

\- Ça dépend de la dose mais ça provoque de puissants vertiges, des nausées et potentiellement un coma.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, file moi un sachet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire Pansy ?

\- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, crois-moi. Aller donne, je te promets que tu regretteras pas l'utilisation que je vais en faire. »

La douce mélodie qui berçait la Grande Salle depuis plusieurs minutes s'estompa pour laisser place une musique plus entrainante. Hermione se détacha de Malefoy brusquement. Sans un mot, elle le laissa au milieu de la piste de danse et partit rejoindre ses amis. Le Serpentard était hagard. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient dansé. Dans un ensemble parfait pendant des minutes qui auraient pu ne jamais s'arrêtaient. Pendant ces minutes, il avait été heureux. Réellement heureux. Du moins c'est qu'il pensait avoir ressenti. Il ne connaissait pas le bonheur, il ne savait pas ce que ce sentiment procurait. Il sourit aux étoiles du plafond magique et laissa échapper un petit rire de satisfaction. Il se dirigea vers le buffet pour reprendre quelque chose à boire lorsqu'il la vit. Quand le regard de Céleste croisa le sien, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Hermione marchait à travers la Grande Salle, évitant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les élèves qui dansaient. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme en face d'elle et le percuta de plein fouet.

« Oh non, je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais, je…, elle interrompit sa phrase en se rendant compte de la personne dans laquelle elle était rentré. Ron ? C'est toi ?

\- Hermione ! Comment… comment ça va toi ? articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Ron mais c'est pas vrai, dit une voix approchant des deux amis. Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que ta sœur et moi on te cherche !

\- Ben j'étais là Harry, pas la peine de paniquer.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu à notre rencontre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? demanda Ginny.

\- Je… je ne suis pas… tout seul.

\- Bah excuse-moi mais t'avais l'air tout seul si ! s'énerva Harry visiblement vexé que son ami n'est pas cherché à le rejoindre.

\- Je t'assure que non, je suis… accompagné.

\- Accompagné par qui ? l'interrogea Hermione perplexe.

\- Accompagné par lui, répondit Ron en tendant la main vers un jeune homme blond qui revenait du buffet.

\- C'est un de tes nouveaux amis ? demanda Harry étonné.

\- Non, c'est… mon cavalier. »

Un silence de plomb s'empara du groupe d'amis. Ron baissa la tête et déglutit péniblement. Le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté lui prit la main et la serra. Retrouvant un peu de contenance, le Gryffondor poursuivit.

« Je vous présente Matthew O'donnell. Il est de Poufsouffle.

\- Enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer, enchaina Matthew.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? souffla Harry.

\- Je… je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler avant. C'était difficile pour moi… Enfin pour nous. Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché notre relation…, s'excusa Ron à voix basse.

\- Tu m'as menti pendant des mois ! dit Harry en haussant la voix.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, c'est différent, se défendit le jeune homme.

\- Un mensonge par omission reste un mensonge Ron ! »

Harry soupira de colère et tourna les talons. Ginny regarda son frère dans les yeux et y vit toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là. Elle y vit aussi une flamme, une flamme vive et magnifiquement brillante. La même flamme qui luisait dans les yeux de Harry lorsqu'il la regardait. La flamme de l'amour sincère. L'amour pur. Alors elle sut. Elle sut que les mots ne seraient jamais suffisants pour exprimer à Ron à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle sut que le monde entier verrait cette flamme et comprendrait à son tour. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Il était son frère, pour toujours et à jamais.

La jolie rousse prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit ensuite gomma toute trace de peur dans le cœur du jeune homme. Une larme apparut au coin des yeux du Gryffondor et fut immédiatement effacé par la main délicate de sa sœur. Elle se tourna vers Matthew et lui offrit un sourire encore plus radieux. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante du bonheur qu'il apportait à son frère. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de l'amour sans limite qu'il lui portait. Puis, lentement elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit Harry.

Hermione les observa quelques secondes. Main dans la main, ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient probablement plus beaux que tous les couples qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Différents et parfaitement complémentaires. Peut-être que les fables sur l'amour éternel qu'elle exécrait tant n'était pas si irréalistes que ça. A voir la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux, la Gryffondor aurait pu croire à l'existence des âmes-sœurs. Ce soir-là, en cet instant précis, ils étaient la définition du bonheur.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Peut-être qu'il n'existe personne de plus heureux que moi dans cet univers.

\- Alors que pourrais-je avoir à redire ? lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

\- Merci Hermione, sincèrement.

\- Non Ron, merci à toi. Merci à vous deux de m'avoir montré ce que veut dire aimer. »


	33. Sourire aux étoiles

**Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos réactions. En faisant le choix d'offrir à Ron un cavalier que personne ne connaissait, j'ai d'abord pensé que j'allais vous décevoir. Puis plus j'ai réfléchi et plus je me disais que ce n'était pas la personne qui comptait mais plutôt le message qu'il véhiculait. Matthew O'donnell était donc le meilleur choix que je pouvais faire. C'est un garçon particulièrement aimant qui est naturellement doté des qualités de sa maison. Loyauté, gentillesse et tolérance. En tant que Poufsouffle il était le mieux placé pour occuper la place qui est désormais la sienne. A partir de là je me suis dit que peu importe qu'il soit connu ou non. Du moment que vous ressentiez toute la sincérité de ce jeune homme comme moi je la ressent, il serait accepté dans cette histoire comme s'il avait toujours dû y être. Vous avez confirmé ce que je pensais à travers vos commentaires, merci pour ça.**

 **LaLucarne : Je suis consciente que je n'ai pas apporté à Céleste beaucoup d'humanité ce qui fait d'elle un personnage antipathique. Mais je réfléchis à lui créer son propre récit qui viendrait étoffer un peu la vision que vous pouvez avoir d'elle. Son histoire est déjà dans ma tête et, crois moi, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. Merci en tout cas pour ta compréhension. Sinon, tu as effectivement vu juste et je suis heureuse que tu aies fait le rapprochement. Le dialogue entre Drago et Hermione est bien celui présent dans les flashbacks d'Hermione dans le prologue. Tu as l'œil ! Merci de l'avoir vu et merci pour tes reviews. A bientôt j'espère !**

 **L. Dal : Je me doutais que le titre "Juste une danse" serait trompeur. Mais ce récit ne concerne pas que Drago et Hermione, les autres personnages aussi ont leur propre histoire à développer. Ne t'inquiète pas, notre couple préféré n'a probablement pas finit d'avoir de jolies scène romantiques rien qu'à eux ! Merci pour tes commentaires, et surtout pour ta réaction vis-à-vis de Ron. Bonne lecture !**

 **lucie1411 : Ne t'en fais pas pour les chapitres en retard, je suis heureuse que tu les lise. Bref, une fois encore, merci infiniment pour tes reviews. Elles me donnent toujours le sourire, et c'est ce que je préfère en publiant mes histoires. Je suis super contente que ces chapitres t'aient plu, tes commentaires sont toujours très détaillés et c'est important pour moi de savoir si ce que j'ai écrit est écrit correctement (ou non). Le plus important pour moi, c'est de faire passer des émotions. Si tu les as ressenties à la lecture de ces chapitres, alors j'ai réussi mon pari! En tout cas merci à toi de suivre encore et toujours ma fanfiction. A bientôt !**

 **Encore merci à vous et bonne lecture ! Big bisous.**

« Harry, attends ! S'il te plait ! », supplia une magnifique rousse dans une robe de soirée en soie verte.

Devant elle, le jeune homme poursuivait son avancée. Il ne se souciait pas de la voix de Ginny qui l'appelait, ni des personnes qu'il bousculait à chacun de ses pas. Il était bien trop en colère. Mais surtout, il était perdu. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ces murs. Qu'il respire l'air frais de cette nuit d'Octobre. Alors il continua de marcher. De plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à courir. Dans le bruit assourdissant de la musique et la pâle lumière des éclairages, il finit par semer Ginny. A force de courir, ses jambes l'emportèrent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel noir. Aucune lumière artificielle ne venait parasiter la voute céleste. Seules les quelques milliers d'étoiles illuminaient les cieux. Harry s'assit en tailleur au milieu du terrain, et leva les yeux vers les astres.

Il se demanda pendant de longues minutes pourquoi son ami, son meilleur ami, lui avait menti. Il se posa mille et une question sur le pourquoi du comment. Quand sa respiration se fut calmée, une sensation subsistait. Celle de la trahison. Et puis la lune vint lui chuchoter la réponse. Ron avait eu peur. Peur de perdre ses amis, sa famille. Peur de se perdre lui-même dans le chemin tortueux de la vérité. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas été trahi par son meilleur ami. C'est lui qui l'avait trahi.

En observant les constellations, Harry comprit. Il comprit les motivations de Ron. Il comprit ce qu'il avait traversé. Il comprit qui il était. La réponse se trouvait sous ses yeux. Ron était simplement devenu la personne qu'il avait toujours été au fond de lui. La route serait encore longue pour qu'Harry parvienne à assimiler toutes les nuances de vie qui existait dans cet univers. Mais le jeune homme comprit. Dans la nuit qui n'était plus aussi sombre qu'avant, Harry sourit aux étoiles.

Dans la Grande Salle, une jeune fille remplissait un verre. Pansy Parkinson versa une dose de Triwhiskey dans le gobelet rouge et y ajouta le sachet entier de poudre d'Adonis. Incolore et inodore, la plante n'avait aucun gout. Elle passerait inaperçue sans le moindre problème et Hermione ne se rendrait même pas compte de ce qu'il lui arriverait. Elle serait rapidement plongée dans un état d'euphorie avant de délirer et d'être atteinte de vertiges. Elle se ridiculiserait devant l'école toute entière. Une fois de plus, c'était le plan idéal. Personne ne saurait la vérité. Les élèves, comme les professeurs, penseraient que la Gryffondor a trop bu. Et cette sale sang-de-bourbe aurait la leçon qu'elle méritait. Pansy passerait pour une héroïne auprès des élèves de sa maison. Après ça, les Serpentard lui offriraient davantage de considération et Drago laisserait tomber Céleste, définitivement. La jeune fille voulait retrouver sa place de toujours auprès de Malefoy. La place qu'elle méritait. La place qui était la sienne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir comment elle allait pouvoir faire boire ce verre à Hermione Granger. Pour détruire sa vie.

A l'autre bout de la pièce la Gryffondor discutait avec son amie de la maison Serdaigle. Vêtue d'une petite robe bouffante à col claudine, Sarah aussi était somptueuse. Le blanc éclatant de sa tenue était parsemé de détails dorés. Elle ressemblait à une colombe. Une colombe royale. Son cavalier, Terence Higgs, était plus sobre. Debout à côté d'elle, il restait silencieux. Il la regardait, protecteur. Il avait été très prévenant envers la jeune fille, du moins pour un Serpentard. Il avait veillé sur elle toute la soirée, si bien qu'il en devenait étouffant.

Sarah était une jeune fille de bonne famille, bien élevée. Ses manières et sa gentillesse naturelle ne lui permettaient pas d'exclure son cavalier d'un revers de main. Mais elle était maligne, et son sourire était irrésistible.

« Terence, aurais-tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir aller nous chercher à boire s'il te plait ? l'interrogea la Serdaigle. Je meurs de soif.

\- Bien entendu Mademoiselle, vos désirs sont des ordres. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le buffet. C'était l'opportunité que Pansy attendait. Elle se précipita sur le Serpentard et failli renverser la totalité du verre qu'elle tenait à la main en bousculant un couple qui valsait.

« Terence ! Tu tombes bien ! C'est exactement toi que je cherchais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? J'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages là, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix agacée.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- T'es pas capable de le faire toi-même ?

\- Pour tout te dire ce n'est pas pour moi. Drago voudrait que tu donnes ce verre à Hermione Granger.

\- Drago ? Drago Malefoy ?

\- Tu en connais un autre peut-être ? se moqua la Serpentard impatiente.

\- Pourquoi il veut lui donner ce verre ? Et pourquoi il peut pas le faire lui-même ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je n'ai pas à le savoir. Obéis ! Tu sais que Drago n'aime pas quand on ne fait pas ce qu'il demande. Tu tiens vraiment à le mettre en colère Terence ?

\- Je suis pas son larbin…, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Discute pas les ordres. Tu lui donnes ce verre et tu lui dis qu'il est de la part de Drago Malefoy. Tu t'en rappelleras tout seul comme un grand ou tu veux que je te le note ? s'agaça Pansy.

\- C'est bon Parkinson ! Donne moi ça. »

Il lui arracha le gobelet des mains et en remplit un second pour sa cavalière. Sans demander davantage d'explications, le Serpentard repartit vers les deux jeunes filles d'un pas pressé.

« Je te jure ! Un vrai gentleman, s'exclama Sarah. C'en est presque bizarre, et un peu oppressant…

\- Comme quoi, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas de vicieux petits serpents, conclut Hermione. Tu devrais profiter de ce que cette soirée a à t'offrir.

\- Voilà vos verres les filles, les interrompit Terence en tendant leurs gobelets respectifs aux deux amies. Granger, ce verre est de la part de Drago Malefoy. »

Surprise, la Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna et se retourna à la recherche du Serpentard, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme. En observant davantage, elle se rendit compte que Céleste aussi était introuvable. Elle regarda son verre plein et sourit doucement. Peut-être que lui non plus n'était pas un vicieux petit serpent. Peut-être qu'il avait véritablement changé. Peut-être qu'elle devait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Heureuse de sa conclusion, Hermione décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Elle remercierait Malefoy plus tard pour ce verre. En attendant, il était temps de trinquer.

« Tu vas réellement boire ce que Drago Malefoy t'offre ? s'étonna Sarah. Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Il n'est pas comme tu le crois, le défendit la jeune fille. Du moins il ne l'est plus. Arrête de faire cette tête, il n'a pas empoisonné ce verre ! ajouta Hermione en souriant.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est servi, trinquons ! s'exclama Terence.

\- Et à quoi doit-on trinquer ? le questionna la Serdaigle.

\- A une coopération pacifique entre les maisons de Poudlard, proposa le Serpentard.

\- Ça me parait honnête, conclut la Gryffondor.

\- A la vôtre ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur. »

De loin, Pansy Parkinson observait le petit groupe avec des yeux vengeurs. Elle regarda Hermione boire son verre. Elle la regarda avaler chaque gorgée, l'une après l'autre. Elle la regarda vider ce verre innocemment. Un verre qu'elle croyait venir de Drago Malefoy. Un petit sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de la Serpentard. Elle avait gagné. La parfaite petite réputation d'Hermione Granger serait bientôt anéantie. L'heure de son retour approchait. Elle tourna lentement les talons et dans un petit rire mauvais, disparut dans la foule d'étudiants.


	34. Euphorie

**ShiroAkane : Oui, les choses vont devenir compliquées pour notre couple préféré. J'espère que tu seras là pour voir ça ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt.**

 **EmieMalfoy : Hey ! Et oui, tu avais vu juste mais je ne pouvais pas te le confirmer lorsque tu as commenté la première fois. En tout cas bravo ! Malheureusement son amoureux n'est pas un Serpentard, désolée... Comme je l'ai expliqué, le statut de Poufsouffle de Matthew était le meilleur moyen, pour moi, de partager le message que je voulais faire passer. Et puis, entre nous, même si j'aime beaucoup la maison Serpentard, trop de Serpentard tue les Serpentard :-P Un peu de changement ne peut pas nous faire de mal ! Bref, merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Merci à toi d'avoir apprécier mes chapitres et le personnage de Matthew ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. J'attends tes prochains commentaire avec impatience, à bientôt !**

 **Mandymimi : Woaw ! Merci à toi pour cette review ! Les commentaires comme le tien sont toujours extrêmement agréables à lire, et ils me permettent aussi d'avoir confiance en mes capacités. Alors, infiniment, merci ! Sinon, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Bonne lecture, et j'espère, à très bientôt !**

 **L. Dal : Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Pansy, je la trouve sournoise, ce qui fait d'elle la meilleure méchante de cette histoire. Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite des évènements, je ne compte pas arrêter cette fiction après la scène du prologue. (Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, elle arrive très bientôt) Je pense qu'elle va durer encore longtemps et j'espère que tu aimeras les chapitres à venir. Pour tout te dire, je sais d'ores et déjà comment se terminera mon histoire. Sachant cela, je peux tout de suite te dire qu'il y aura une suite. J'espère que tu seras là pour la lire!**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde ! Big bisous !**

Céleste attacha les agrafes de son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et se leva du canapé acajou. Allongé et entièrement nu, Malefoy somnolait.

« Drago, tu m'aides à attacher ma robe s'il te plait ? », lui demanda la Serdaigle en enfilant sa tenue.

Toujours dans le brouillard, le jeune homme n'entendit pas son amante. L'esprit embrouillé, il ne parvenait pas à remettre les évènements dans le bon ordre. Sa tête tournait affreusement et la lumière du petit salon lui piquait les yeux. Il se remémorait avoir discuté avec Céleste. Avoir bu. L'avoir embrassé fougueusement en bas du grand escalier. Avoir bu. Lui avoir pris la main et être monté jusqu'au septième étage. Avoir bu. L'avoir entrainé dans la salle sur demande en lui enlevant ses habits. Avoir bu. S'être abandonné à une ardente étreinte avec la plus belle femme du château.

Une chose était certaine, il avait beaucoup trop bu ce soir. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de finir dans les bras de la Vélane. Il ne regrettait pas son pêché. Pas encore. Les effets de l'alcool l'empêchaient d'être parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. En cet instant précis, réfléchir était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se leva du canapé en chancelant et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Tout sourire, Céleste lui tendit ses affaires.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller Drago, les gens vont finir par se demander où nous sommes passés. », lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il prit juste ses affaires et commença à les enfiler. La jeune fille était très fière de son coup. Elle s'était fait le serment que Drago Malefoy serait sien cette nuit, et elle avait réussi. Ce n'était même pas elle qui l'avait tenté. Le Serpentard était venu de son plein gré. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé. Lui qui lui avait pris la main pour l'emmener jusqu'ici. Lui qui avait fait délicatement descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe aux couleurs d'un ciel d'été. C'était lui qui l'avait désiré et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. La Serdaigle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait, ou du moins elle n'était pas loin de l'obtenir.

« Tu m'aides ou non ? insista Céleste. »

Malefoy approcha de la jeune fille en soupirant. Il attrapa le bout de la fermeture entre deux doigts et remonta lentement le long de son dos. Sans le vouloir, il effleura sa peau. La Serdaigle stoppa la main de Drago et se retourna doucement. Elle plongea ses yeux océan dans ceux du jeune homme et s'approcha encore. Emprisonné par le regard de la Vélane, le jeune homme semblait comme hypnotisé. Il lui attrapa la taille et posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

...

Au milieu de la piste de danse, illuminée de mille couleurs, deux jeunes hommes dansaient. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils savouraient chaque note de la chanson qui montait dans les airs. La mélodie guidait leurs pas et le tempo commandait leurs battements de cœur. Enlacés, ils tournaient et tournaient encore. Ils auraient voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Ils se savaient observés, épiés, mais peu leur importait. Ils avaient enfin trouvé l'équilibre qu'ils cherchaient. Une harmonie parfaite. Comme une évidence.

« Tu es heureux ? chuchota Matthew.

\- Si tu savais comme tu me combles de bonheur. », lui répondit Ron.

Le Gryffondor prit la main du jeune homme et la plaça sur son torse. Puis il laissa passer quelques instants, le temps que le Poufsouffle capte ses battements de cœur.

« Tu sens ? murmura Ron. C'est mon cœur, et maintenant, il est tout à toi. »

Matthew lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Un sourire d'une sincérité absolue. Ses yeux bruns, entourés de tâches de rousseurs, brillaient d'une flamme intense. Ses cheveux, blonds comme les blés, dégageaient une odeur citronnée que Ron appréciait particulièrement. Ses pommettes hautes rosirent légèrement lorsque le Gryffondor rapprocha leurs deux corps. A présent, chacun pouvait ressentir les palpitations de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que leurs deux cœurs se synchronisent dans un ensemble parfait.

Leur histoire n'avait pas été de tout repos et, entre eux, les disputes avaient souvent éclatées. Mais à présent que leur secret avait été révélé au grand jour, leur bonheur était total. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de se voir en douce entre deux cours. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de s'ignorer lorsqu'ils se frôlaient dans les couloirs. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de pleurer en silence chaque soir dans leurs lits. Ils étaient libres. Une liberté durement gagnée mais amplement méritée.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ? demanda Matthew, prévenant.

\- Tu veux déjà me quitter ? le questionna Ron en lui adressant une moue boudeuse mais feinte.

\- Non, je ne te quitterai jamais. J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps que l'on m'aime comme toi tu m'aimes. Ce que tu m'offres est trop précieux pour que je n'en prenne pas soin. »

Le Gryffondor lui sourit gentiment. Ce garçon avait toujours le chic pour lui adresser des mots d'amour en toute circonstance. C'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme. Ça et son incroyable gentillesse. Le Poufsouffle était la personne la plus altruiste que Ron ait rencontré de sa vie. Mais il était craquant lorsqu'il essayait de faire plaisir à son amoureux.

« Restes un peu avec moi. », lui murmura le Gryffondor en le serra dans ses bras.

...

« La soirée te plaît, Hermione ? demanda Harry qui était revenu dans la Grande Salle.

\- Oh oui alors ! J'suis une super organisatrice ! YEAAAAH ! Viens, j'adore cette chanson ! lui répondit la jeune fille euphorique.

\- Oh là, doucement ! Dis donc, toi, t'aurais pas un peu trop bu ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

\- Bu ? Mais absolument pas ! J'suis en pleine possession de mes moyens ! lui répondit-elle. Tu sais que t'es super sexy dans ce costume ?

\- Okay, ça suffit, tu vas arrêter de boire et redescendre sur Terre ! Je ne te reconnais pas… Tu n'es pas toi… »

Hermione vacilla et se rattrapa de justesse à Harry en riant aux éclats. Les lumières dansaient devant ses yeux et ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement. Mais la jeune fille se sentait merveilleusement bien. Une joie intense s'était emparé d'elle. Elle n'était pas mécontente de s'être un peu lâchée ce soir. Le verre que lui avait offert Malefoy était celui qui l'avait libéré de ses entraves de Miss-je-sais-tout. A présent elle dansait comme une folle sans se préoccuper de ceux qui l'observaient. Elle attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira de force sur la piste de danse.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Pansy ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'Adonis avait fait effet encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Hermione se dandinait sur la piste de danse aux bras d'un Harry perplexe. Elle était euphorique, tout comme l'avait prédit Blaise. Les effets de la plante seraient bientôt plus puissants. Plus destructeurs. La victoire était proche, Pansy le sentait. La Serpentard eut un sourire mauvais et s'avança davantage de sa victime.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? la questionna Harry de plus en plus inquiet. C'est pas ton genre de boire autant.

\- Oh arrête, rabat-joie. Et puis d'abord je n'ai bu que quelques verres hein ! »

Soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta de danser. Son ventre lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac s'enroulait sur lui-même. Elle se tordit de douleur et grimaça. Sa vue se brouilla davantage et sa gorge la brûlait atrocement. Elle tenta de courir jusqu'aux toilettes mais ne parvint pas à aller plus loin que l'encablure de la porte. Elle s'agrippa au mur et se pencha en avant. L'intérieur de son ventre était en flamme. Elle expulsa les restes de son repas dans un gémissement de douleur.

Brusquement, ce n'était plus son ventre qui la torturait. Sa tête était devenue douloureusement lourde. Elle crut que des milliards de poignards s'y étaient plantés. Elle serra son crâne entre ses mains et cria. Son cri se perdit dans les pulsations de la musique. Elle chancela, puis vacilla. Les formes et les couleurs n'étaient plus que des tâches informes devant ses yeux. Elle tenta de se rattraper à la table du buffet pour ne pas s'écrouler, mais ne parvint même pas à l'effleurer. Son pied glissa et elle tomba. Dans son interminable chute, sa tête vint heurter violemment le coin de l'immense table de bois. Les bruits s'éloignèrent, peu à peu. Le néant s'empara d'elle et les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Dans un dernier flash de lumière, elle aperçut une silhouette aux cheveux clairs courir vers elle. Puis, elle s'abandonna au vide.

Sur le parquet de la Grande Salle, Hermione était étendue, inanimée. Tout autour de sa tête, une flaque de sang s'étendait.


	35. Sans un mot

Drago descendit les escaliers en tenant la main de Céleste. Derrière lui, la jeune fille riait. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Elle n'avait jamais manqué d'attirer l'attention des garçons partout où elle allait. Même si toute cette attention lui plaisait, elle finissait systématiquement par s'en lasser. Il lui manquait quelque chose, depuis toujours. En cet instant, cet instant magique, elle comprenait ce qui lui avait tant fait défaut. Elle comprenait ce que le bonheur voulait dire. Elle n'avait pas eu à provoquer Drago pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras, c'était lui qui était venu à elle. Réclamant, presque suppliant, qu'elle lui offre ce baiser. Peut-être, au fond de lui, y avait-il une part de son âme qui l'appréciait, qui l'aimait. C'est sur cette pensée heureuse qu'elle arrêta son amant dans sa descente, et lui offrit un doux baiser.

Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient eu que des contacts ardents l'un avec l'autre, mais la Serdaigle voulait essayer quelque chose de différent. Elle prit le visage du Serpentard entre ses mains blanches et lui offrit un sourire heureux. Drago l'observa, perplexe. Il scruta les détails de son visage et la trouva définitivement inégalable. Elle semblait combler, comme si ce simple baiser lui avait apporté tout le bonheur de la Terre. Il trouva cette idée curieuse pour une personne aussi belle que Céleste. Belle, intelligente et riche. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, alors pourquoi était-ce la première fois qu'il percevait cette lumière dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu autant épanouie qu'en cet instant ? Sans réfléchir davantage, le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser. Ils continuèrent leur descente, main dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce dont que… ça ? demanda Céleste en grimaçant de dégout.

\- Il semblerait que certains ne tiennent pas l'alcool, lui répondit le jeune homme à la vue de la flaque jaunâtre qui tapissait le sol.

\- Drago, ne serait-ce pas Hermione Granger ? », le questionna-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille vacillante du menton.

Le Serpentard releva la tête et pâlit brusquement. Droit devant lui, la Gryffondor criait. Son pied dérapa et sa tête vint s'écraser contre le buffet. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait touché le sol, Malefoy lâcha la main de Céleste et courut à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Mais il arriva trop tard, Hermione ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance. Le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tête ne cessait de progresser sur le parquet de l'immense salle. Des hurlements se firent entendre, la musique s'arrêta et les lumières s'intensifièrent. Tout le monde observait, mais personne ne semblait vouloir bouger.

A quelques mètres de là, Harry semblait pétrifié. Son teint était livide et sa respiration haletante. Drago comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide. Son cœur fut le premier à prendre une décision. Il ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers la Gryffondor. A genoux dans la mare de sang qui continuait de s'étendre, il prit la tête d'Hermione et la posa délicatement sur ses cuisses. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sortilège.

« Vulnera sanentur, murmura-t-il en effleurant la blessure saillante sur le crâne de la Gryffondor. Vulnera sanentur… »

Doucement, la plaie commença à se refermer. Le sang avait cessé de couler et celui présent sur le sol semblait s'assécher. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure avait disparue. Pourtant, Hermione ne se réveillait pas.

« Aller Granger, aller ! l'encouragea le Serpentard. Réveille-toi par Merlin ! »

Mais les yeux de la Gryffondor restèrent clos. Sa peau était très pâle, presque livide. Son souffle était faible et la fréquence de ses respirations de plus en plus irrégulière. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, Drago continua à encourager la jeune fille à refaire surface. Malheureusement, les abimes dans lesquelles Hermione était prisonnière, étaient bien trop profondes pour qu'elle puisse en sortir.

Une porte claqua, des pas précipités se firent entendre et la foule d'élèves se scinda en deux.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall paniquée. Nom d'une chouette, que s'est-il donc passé ? A qui appartient tout ce sang ? »

Drago leva les yeux vers le Professeur, la laissant apercevoir le visage blafard de la Gryffondor.

« Non… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Que quelqu'un prévienne le Professeur Dumbledore immédiatement ! Miss Weasley, courrez ! »

Le Serpentard s'accroupit et saisi la jeune fille. Il la souleva le plus délicatement du monde et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! tenta de le stopper le Professeur. Monsieur Malefoy, où allez-vous ainsi ? Revenez immédiatement ! »

Mais Drago n'écoutait plus. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de secourir Hermione. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il monta les marches une à une, en prenant le plus grand soin de son précieux chargement. Ses chaussures laissaient des empreintes ensanglantées à chacun de ses pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi lucide qu'en cet instant. Toute trace d'alcool avait disparue de son corps. Pourtant, sa vue était floue et sa tête tournait. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour la protéger ? Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à batifoler avec Céleste, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Hermione serait toujours en bas, avec ses amis, en train de danser. Lui serait toujours près du buffet, à la regarder du coin de l'œil. La musique continuerait de pulser et la fête aurait pu continuer.

Soudain, il ne sentit plus le souffle irrégulier de la jeune fille dans son cou. Paniqué, il la déposa sur une marche et, de ses doigts pleins de sang, tenta de prendre son pouls. Rien, il ne ressentait rien. Hermione avait cessé de respirer, elle avait cessé de vivre. Il serra les mâchoires à se casser les dents et tira sa baguette. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Il ne supporterait pas un monde où elle n'existait plus. Il prit une grande inspiration, plaça sa baguette sur le cœur de la jeune fille, perpendiculairement à sa poitrine, et cria.

« Pulsatio ! »

Ses cris se firent de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus forts. A chaque hurlement, il mettait chaque partie de son âme à contribution. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans son sang lui donnait plus de force qu'il n'en avait réellement. Il aurait pu s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine pour le lui offrir. Il aurait sacrifié tout ce qu'il possédait pour la voir respirer de nouveau. Soudain, la peur tenace qu'il entretenait depuis des années lui sembla dérisoire. Toutes les angoisses qui secouaient ses nuits n'étaient rien de plus que de simples cauchemars. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la vie est éphémère. A quel point chaque existence est fragile et temporaire. A quel point chaque être est mortel.

Lorsqu'il la regardait, si pâle et délicate, son existence prit un autre sens. Elle était à peine vivante. A chaque instant, sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante. Ses battements de cœur se faisaient moins réguliers. Il ne voyait pas de lendemain si ses paupières ne se soulevaient plus. Si ses yeux noisette ne le défiaient plus. Si sa peau ne laissait plus cette délicieuse odeur de cerise dans son sillage. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni ses études, ni son père, ni sa propre vie. Il pouvait mourir, tant qu'elle vivait. Il lui fallait savoir qu'elle serait saine et sauve, quoi qu'il advienne.

Les secondes passèrent, interminables, puis le miracle se produisit. Il le sentit de nouveau. Faible et saccadé, mais présent. Il n'attendit pas davantage. Il souleva la Gryffondor de ses bras fatigués et se mit à courir. Courir de plus en plus vite, sans se soucier de ses forces qui diminuaient. Son visage était humide. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait toute cette eau qui ruisselait le long de ses joues. Son cœur se serra et il comprit. Il pleurait. Il pleurait de rage, il pleurait de peur et de désespoir. Il appuya davantage la prise qu'il avait sur la jeune fille, comme pour ne pas la perdre. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin. La porte de l'infirmerie était grande ouverte. Assise à son bureau, Madame Pomfresh remplissait des documents. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle, elle se retourna. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Couvert de sang, Drago Malefoy tenait une jeune fille inanimée dans ses bras. Cette jeune fille, elle la connaissait. C'était Hermione Granger, mais elle était méconnaissable. Son teint était tellement livide que l'infirmière crut voir un fantôme. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la surprit le plus. Lorsque le jeune homme approcha davantage, elle les aperçut. Des larmes. Et cette peur qui brillait dans ses yeux de glace.

Drago passa devant la vieille femme sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un mot. Il savait qu'elle le suivrait. Alors il déposa méticuleusement Hermione sur le lit et la regarda. Même dans le pire état, elle était belle. Une larme glissa de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le front de la Gryffondor. S'apercevant qu'il pleurait encore, le Serpentard s'essuya les yeux et ne laissa plus une seule larme en sortir. Madame Pomfresh, qui était parti cherché du matériel au fond de l'infirmerie, s'approcha doucement.

« Mon garçon, lui dit-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Mais Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire un mot, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir. Il fallait qu'il parte avant d'imploser. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, puis il s'en irait. Alors, il déposa un tendre baiser le front d'Hermione.

« Ne t'en fais pas Granger, tu vas t'en sortir. Je t'en fais la promesse. », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons. Il ne regarda pas l'infirmière lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, ne vit pas les élèves et les professeurs qui commençaient à affluer en haut des escaliers. Il avançait. Seul et démuni, il quitta la pièce.


	36. Aux première lueurs de l'aube

**Coucou vous ! Bon alors, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié pendant si longtemps... Pour tout vous dire, j'ai dû réviser pour mes rattrapages, puis aller aux rattrapages et ensuite j'ai été malade, enfin bref j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers-temps. J'ai tout de même publié quelques chapitres sur d'autres histoires (OS et fic courte, si jamais vous voulez les lire ! Non, je ne me fais pas de pub, c'est faux... ^^') car ça ne prenait pas énormément de temps. J'ai préféré attendre d'avoir pleinement le temps de me "re" consacrer à l'écriture avant de publier de nouveau un chapitre de "Comme la glace". Enfin voilà, je suis de retour ! Avant de vous laisser lire ce petit chapitre, qui est un peu court, je vais m'atteler à répondre à vos reviews !**

 **L. Dal : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Drago ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et ça peut être agaçant. Mais ça apporte un petit peu de piment et ça rend aussi Céleste un peu plus humaine dans la relation qu'il entretient avec elle. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par faire un choix, reste à savoir lequel ;)**

 **A girl : Merci à toi, infiniment ! Je suis super ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes impressions ! Bisous !**

 **lucie1411 : Merci à toi d'être fidèle à cette histoire ! Heureuse que ces chapitres t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite des évènements te plaira également. Je sais déjà comment se terminera cette histoire que ce soit pour Drago, Hermione et même pour Céleste, j'espère que tu seras là pour lire ces fins ;)**

 **Wizzy8 : Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Je voulais que leur relation ne soit pas trop dégoulinante de guimauve (beurk beurk comme tu dis) tout en étant assez romantique et touchante. J'espère que le pari est réussi ! A toi de me le dire ;) Merci !**

 **LaLucarne : Hey ! Les raisons de mon absence te sont expliquées précédemment, mais je tiens à te remercier de t'inquiéter de l'absence de chapitre. Ca me prouve que tu apprécies sincèrement cette histoire, alors j'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de mon absence... Bonne lecture à toi !**

 **Big bisous mes amis, et à bientôt !**

Comme un fantôme, Drago parcourait l'immense dédale de pierre que formaient les couloirs du château. Ses jambes avançaient indépendamment de sa volonté, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient mécaniquement. Il ne parvenait pas à se remettre des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Un instant, rien qu'un instant, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une étincelle de bonheur dans les bras de Céleste. Ses yeux océans lui avaient offert un peu de chaleur. Puis, la seconde d'après, l'étincelle s'était évanouie. Lorsqu'il avait vu le sang recouvrir le sol de la Grande Salle, son corps avait agi tout seul. Comme un réflexe, il s'était précipité sur Hermione et lui avait sauvé la vie. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Ce qui incluait qu'il avait bel et bien faillit la perdre ce soir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mains, trempées du sang de la Gryffondor, tremblaient encore. Etait-ce le choc d'avoir vu la vie s'enfuir de son corps inanimé ? Le monde lui avait appris à rester impassible face à ce genre de situation, à agir sans émotions, sans sentiments. Etait-ce la peur d'avoir senti son cœur s'arrêter brutalement de battre entre ses bras ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, et cette idée le terrifiait.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité du couloir, il posa le pied sur la première marche et entama sa descente. Il lui sembla que l'escalier de pierre l'emmenait tout droit en enfer tant il lui parut long. Pourtant, après de longues minutes qui lui avait paru être des années, le jeune homme parvint enfin jusqu'à la salle de bal. La mare de sang formait encore une immense tache rouge sur le parquet de bois. Drago fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur lorsque des flashs de lumière vinrent lui rappeler le déroulement de la soirée. L'immense salle semblait rétrécir de secondes en secondes et l'atmosphère devint suffocante. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, ou il en mourrait. Le jeune sorcier tourna alors le dos et sortit du château.

Il monta les marches, une par une, et se retrouva au sommet du monde. Le haut de la volière lui offrait un point de vue sans égal sur le lac noir et l'immense château de Poudlard. Le vent s'infiltrait par les fenêtres sans carreaux et la nuit enveloppait encore le ciel de son manteau sombre. Lorsqu'il observait l'horizon du haut de la tour, Drago se sentait libre. Personne ne le savait, mais le jeune homme venait régulièrement se réfugier parmi les chouettes et les hiboux. Il s'asseyait au bord d'une des fenêtres et racontait ses angoisses aux étoiles. Il savait qu'avec elles, ses secrets seraient bien gardés. Elles étaient ses confidentes, depuis le premier jour.

Comme à son habitude, le jeune sorcier prit place sur le rebord de la plus grande des fenêtres et posa son regard de glace sur le château qui lui faisait face. La nuit était silencieuse. Malgré la pureté du ciel, Drago n'aperçut pas une seule étoile. La tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête avait obscurci son horizon. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait pris au piège de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il sentait au fond de son cœur une épine profondément plantée. Il sentait le sang acide qui coulait dans sa poitrine, il sentait la douleur lui perforer la peau. Paradoxalement, il avait l'impression que cette épine diffusait une merveilleuse chaleur qui apaisait un peu la souffrance qui le dévorait. Il ne comprenait pas cette émotion si intense et si cruelle. Il ne l'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent et il ignorait comment y faire face.

Sans qu'il ne puisse la réprimer, une larme vint glisser sur sa joue et mordre sa chair. La douleur s'intensifiait peu à peu et rien ne semblait être en mesure de l'arrêter. Soudain, un éclat d'une brillance divine transperça le ciel. Elle était là, Vénus, sa plus fidèle amie. Drago la fixa et il sentit sa lumière apaiser son âme. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler. La solution se forma dans son esprit, évidente. Il devait prendre du recul sur la situation. Les vacances d'hiver étant dans plus d'un mois, le temps lui permettrait de réfléchir et de remettre les choses en ordre dans sa vie. Le jeune homme était décidé ; dès ce soir il écrirait à son père, et aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il partirait.

...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Harry et Ron étaient venus la voir à l'infirmerie et lui avait apporté des informations qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à assimiler correctement. Sa tête continuait de la faire souffrir et son corps était encore endolori. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le bal d'Halloween et depuis sa chute mémorable qui était encore gravée dans les esprits.

« Comment ça Drago Malefoy m'a conduite à l'infirmerie ? s'interrogea Hermione.

\- On… on pensait que tu t'en souvenais… marmonna Ron en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.

\- En réalité, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne distinctement c'est lorsque Terence est venu m'apporter le verre de Malefoy. Ensuite, tout est embrouillé et… »

La jeune fille interrompit sa phrase. Harry et Ron avait légèrement baissé la tête et ils s'observaient en silence.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

\- Hermione, on…, commença Harry visiblement gêné.

\- C'est Malefoy qui t'a drogué, souffla Ron sans hésitation. »

La jeune sorcière se figea de stupéfaction. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Comme aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche, elle lança un regard interrogatif en direction d'Harry.

« Ron ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? se vexa-t-il.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, tenta de le calmer Harry. Ecoute Hermione, lorsque tu étais… endormie, Madame Pomfresh a fait quelques examens médicaux et elle a trouvé des traces d'Adonis dans ton organisme. Apparemment tu as dû l'ingéré par le biais d'une boisson quelconque. Depuis, des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre dans le château. Et…

\- Tout le monde croit que c'est cet infâme serpent qui a essayé de te tuer ! termina Ronald. Et maintenant tu nous dis que la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles c'est qu'il t'a offert un verre ! Si ça c'est pas une preuve…

\- Arrête Ron ! Personne ne peut prouver que c'est lui…, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

Hermione serra la mâchoire et une nouvelle décharge de douleur la fit grimacer.

« Les garçons, je vous ai dit de partir ! s'énerva l'infirmière. Vous voyez bien que ça n'est pas le moment !

\- Pardon Madame, s'excusa Harry. On repassera plus tard Hermione, essaye de dormir un peu. »

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire et entraina Ron à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Vous devez vous reposez Miss, la semaine n'a été simple pour personne vous savez, lui ordonna Madame Pomfresh.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'ils m'ont dit, murmura la jeune fille à elle-même.

\- Et bien, pour la défense de Monsieur Malefoy, il a été épatant lorsqu'il vous a amené ici. Un vrai héros.

\- Mmmmh, grommela Hermione dubitative.

\- Peut-être n'a -t-il pas une très bonne réputation, mais il a fait preuve d'un grand courage cette nuit-là. Il vous a sauvé la vie Miss.

\- Après avoir essayé de me la prendre, siffla Hermione entre ses dents serrées. Je dois lui parler !

\- Oh ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Oui… vous n'êtes pas au courant évidemment…

\- Au courant de quoi ? s'impatienta Hermione.

\- Monsieur Malefoy a quitté le château. »


	37. Présomption d'innocence

**EliseL05 : Salut à toi ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, le chapitre précédent ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard (lorsque je n'écris pas au mieux, je le reconnais...). Toutefois, j'ai essayé de rectifier le tire avec ce chapitre et ceux à venir. Un changement de décor s'annonce, je pense que ça va rafraichir l'histoire et permettre quelques nouvelles ouvertures. Dis moi vite ce que tu en penses ! A très vite !**

7 heures venaient de sonner lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en tentant de calmer sa respiration. Elle l'avait encore fait, ce cauchemar, toujours le même.

Debout au bord d'une falaise à pic, elle se trouve face à l'immensité de l'océan. Incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, elle est prise au piège. Quand tout à coup, elle ressent une présence maléfique se glisser dans son dos et se rapprocher lentement. Le vent souffle bruyamment et l'air du large lui glace le sang. Une main, blanche et froide comme la mort, vient enserrer son cou. Le démon lui susurre à l'oreille des mots d'une autre langue, tandis que le zéphyr se transforme en bourrasque. La tête de l'homme se rapproche brusquement de la sienne et le vent puissant laisse flotter des cheveux blonds presque blancs contre son visage immobile. Les lèvres effleurent sensuellement son tatouage et lui murmurent de ne pas avoir peur. La voix masculine est violente tout en restant parfaitement calme, la jeune fille la reconnaitrait entre mille. Lorsque le dernier rayon du soleil disparait derrière l'horizon, l'homme pose délicatement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune sorcière et, sans hésitation, la pousse dans le vide. Au moment où elle vient s'écraser sur les rochers, elle ouvre les yeux.

Cela faisait des semaines que ce mauvais rêve hantait ses nuits sans qu'elle ne puisse le faire disparaitre. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir sereinement depuis l'accident. La nuit l'effrayait, tant et si bien qu'elle n'osait plus fermer les yeux. Elle attendait que le sommeil la gagne et seulement là, elle capitulait. Les médicaments que lui inoculaient Madame Pomfresh lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie en venaient presque à lui manquer, grâce à eux elle avait fait des nuits sans rêves. Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'un beau jour elle finirait par tourner la page, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle fouilla silencieusement dans sa malle, enfila une veste épaisse et de grosses chaussettes puis se faufila hors de la chambre sans réveiller Ginny. Elle avait l'habitude de venir passer ses vacances d'hiver chez les Weasley, ses parents étaient toujours très pris par leur travail, mais ils trouvaient tout de même le temps de venir au Terrier pour le Réveillon de Noël. Même si la jeune fille adorait sincèrement la famille de Ron et leur quotidien folklorique, les vacances qu'elle avait passées dans son enfance lui manquaient terriblement. Ces derniers-temps, elle repensait fréquemment à ses souvenirs d'enfant, quand elle ne connaissait pas encore l'art de la magie. Quand elle était une petite fille normale.

Hermione descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds et enfila ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et grimaça lorsque celle-ci grinça de mécontentement, puis passa par l'entrebâillement. Le jardin était recouvert d'un délicat voile de rosée. Les gouttes d'eau sur les arbres semblaient figées par le froid de ce matin de décembre. La jeune fille aimait ce silence que seuls les bruits de la nature venaient briser. Elle se sentait en paix et, malgré les frissons qui lui secouaient le corps, elle ne ressentait pas le froid. Elle tourna les yeux vers le soleil et observa ses rayons percer l'horizon. Les premières lumières du jour envahissaient le ciel tandis que la jeune sorcière se plongea dans ses pensées.

Les mois qui l'avaient séparé des vacances de Noël lui avaient paru être une éternité. A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, le monde avait changé. Dans les couloirs, des chuchotements s'étaient rapidement fait entendre lorsqu'elle passait, les élèves la regardaient tour à tour sans lui adresser la parole. Certains semblaient suspicieux, d'autres compatissants mais la plupart paraissait avoir pitié. Harry et Ron avait essayé d'être là pour elle autant qu'ils avaient pu, mais malgré leur présence réconfortante, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Le temps n'avait pas fait taire les rumeurs, au contraire, plus les jours étaient passés et plus elles s'étoffaient. On racontait qu'Hermione avait tenté d'embrasser Malefoy, on racontait que celui-ci l'aurait pris comme un affront et aurait voulu lui faire payer. Même les fantômes s'étaient fait passer le mot, toutes l'école avait été envahie par les ragots et les chuchotements mesquins.

De son côté, Hermione s'était plongée dans les études. Savoir que les élèves avaient pitié d'elle la répugnait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à faire taire les murmures, malgré son grade de préfète-en-chef. Plus les jours étaient passés et plus elle avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir-là. Dans sa quête de vérité, elle avait même tenté d'interroger des Serpentard, sans grand succès. Personne ne savait avec précision ce qu'il était advenu de Drago Malefoy. Certains disaient qu'il s'était enfui, seul par une nuit d'automne, d'autres prétendaient qu'il se cachait dans le château mais qu'il ne voulait plus se montrer au grand jour. Hermione, plus rationnelle, penchait pour une version plus logique et plus cohérente. Il s'était probablement retiré à Wiltshire, dans le manoir de sa famille. Toujours était-il que le jeune homme avait déserté sa place de préfet-en-chef depuis le jour de l'accident. Après avoir fait le bilan désastreux de la soirée d'Halloween et avoir constaté l'absence de Malefoy, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé d'annuler le bal de Noël. Personne n'avait émis d'objection, même pas Hermione.

Lorsque la dernière heure de cours s'était terminée, la jeune fille avait souri, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle s'était empressé de faire ses bagages et avait attendu le départ avec une impatience brûlante. Elle avait besoin de ces vacances, partir loin de l'école et des horribles souvenirs qu'elle en avait. Elle voulait se retrouver, et, auprès des Weasley, elle se sentait bien. Même si ses nuits étaient encore mouvementées par les réminiscences des évènements passés, ses journées étaient embellies par la chaleur du sourire de Mrs Weasley. Cette femme était exceptionnelle, elle était même devenue un véritable exemple pour Hermione. Au-delà de son extraordinaire sens de la famille, elle était d'une grande bonté et elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Lors de sa première soirée au Terrier, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas réussi à dormir et elle avait discuté toute la nuit durant avec la mère du Ron. Suite à ça, les deux femmes étaient devenues plus proches et plus complices. Sa présence, bien que parfois étouffante, lui était très précieuse.

Les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompues par le cri poussif d'un volatile. Derrière elle, un gros hibou au plumage gris volait avec difficulté. Vieux et fragile, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de fatigue. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui et le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras. Dans son bec, il tenait quatre enveloppes blanches fermées par un sceau vert émeraude marqué d'un majestueux « M » calligraphié. La jeune sorcière plaça les enveloppes dans sa poche et rentra dans la maison pour déposer Errol au coin de la cheminée. Elle y alluma un feu et s'assit sur une des chaises en bois de la cuisine. Elle sortit les enveloppes de sa poche et observa la magnifique écriture qui indiquait l'adresse du Terrier. Elle se saisit de la lettre lui étant destinée et déplia le papier.

 **« Invitation personnelle à l'intention de Miss Hermione Jean Granger.**

 **Très chère Miss Granger,**

 **Vous êtes priée d'assister à la Soirée de Noël offerte par la famille Malefoy, qui aura lieu le 26 Décembre, à 8 heures du soir, au Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**

 **Veuillez agréer, Miss, nos sincères salutations.**

 **Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. »**

Hermione en resta bouche bée. La famille Malefoy organisait une soirée dans leur Manoir et l'avait convié, elle et ses amis, à leur réception. La jeune fille savait à quel point les Malefoy était une famille aisée et très prestigieuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour pouvoir pénétrer dans leur demeure, et encore moins avec l'autorisation des propriétaires des lieux. Elle relut les quelques lignes encore et encore jusqu'à se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Lorsqu'enfin elle se remit de ses émotions, elle s'aperçut qu'un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre avait glissé de son enveloppe. Etonnée, elle le saisit du bout des doigts et le déplia doucement.

 **« Granger,**

 **Ne prends pas la peine de t'acheter une robe, je t'en ferai parvenir une.**

 **J'espère que ton état s'est amélioré,**

 **Drago Malefoy. »**

Hermione pesta de rage. Comment osait-il lui parler, même par écrit, après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Elle respira profondément et essaya de calmer sa colère. Elle devait garder la tête froide, après tout, on ne lui avait fait part que de rumeurs, elle ne pouvait pas se fier aux ragots. Même s'il l'avait laissé tomber pour les préparatifs du bal de Noël et toutes les autres responsabilités qui incombaient à sa fonction, peut-être n'était-il pas responsable de l'accident et de toutes les répercussions qui avaient suivies. Il était innocent, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas prouvé qu'il était coupable.

Des pas retentir dans les escaliers.

« Tu es déjà debout Hermione ? chuchota un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes.

\- Oui, lui répondit la jeune fille. C'est… c'est toujours ce cauchemar…

\- Ça passera, tu verras, lui répondit-il en souriant gentiment. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont des invitations, à une soirée de Noël.

\- Une soirée de Noël ? s'étonna Harry. Mais, qui nous invite ?

\- La famille Malefoy. »


	38. Altaïr

**EliseL05 : Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire et, pour répondre à ta question, ils sont invités tous les quatre (quatre enveloppes, quatre invitations... J'avoue que ça aurait pu être plus clair en fait...). Bref, j'espère que le déroulement de la soirée te plaira, à très vite !**

 **Angico : Hey, chouette une nouvelle recrue ! ;) Déjà, merci à toi d'avoir lu cette histoire et de l'avoir autant appréciée ^-^ Je me rends compte, grâce à ton commentaire, que les raisons du départ de Drago sont assez floues et aurait pu être plus explicitées... Du coup, toujours grâce à ton commentaire, j'ai pu orienté ce chapitre ci différemment pour offrir de plus amples explications sur ce choix un peu précipité ! Si ce n'est toujours pas clair, dis le moi et j'essayerai de te l'expliquer avec plus de détails. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis, à bientôt !**

 **L. Dal : Salut toi ! En réalité je n'avais pas vraiment arrêté d'écrire, mais j'ai quand même une vie en dehors de ma fiction alors je fais des pauses de temps à autre aussi ^^' Je vois que la suite de l'histoire t'a visiblement manqué, ça me touche beaucoup et je suis enchantée par ton enthousiasme à toute épreuve ! Je ne te promets pas d'écrire aussi régulièrement qu'avant mais, comme toujours, je me laisse guider par la muse de l'inspiration x) Si jamais les temps de publication son trop longs, faudra te plaindre à elle :P Et je te remercie de penser à mes rattrapages haha, c'est pas très passionnant, mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bref, je te souhaite un bonne lecture et te dis à bientôt !**

Assis sur le bord d'une majestueuse fontaine en marbre, au beau milieu d'un immense jardin peuplé d'Ifs parfaitement taillés, un jeune homme observait des paons albinos dérouler leurs plumes sous le soleil de décembre. L'herbe était d'un vert éclatant et les minuscules gouttes d'eau, tombées il y a peu, reflétaient les couleurs des rayons du soleil. Les somptueux arbres semblaient avoir chacun un emplacement défini, tout était minutieusement réparti sur l'imposant terrain derrière le manoir. Chaque fleur avait son carré de terre, chaque feuille avait sa branche, tout était parfaitement à sa place. Tout, sauf Drago.

La légère brise caressa son visage et fit frémir ses cheveux blonds. Appuyé sur ses mains, le jeune homme ne ressentait presque plus l'extrémité de ses doigts tant le froid les avait attaqués. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Les yeux clos mais le cœur ouvert, il vida son esprit de toute distraction et se concentra sur le souffle du vent. Il lui sembla l'entendre murmurer quelques paroles sibyllines, ou peut-être chantait-il une ode délicieusement lyrique au creux de son oreille. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et un petit sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche.

Il trouva étrange ce pouvoir qu'avait la nature d'emporter avec elle les doutes et les angoisses. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du monde extérieur, seule Céleste avait tenté de prendre contact avec lui. Malheureusement elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'éloigner davantage. A tel point qu'ils avaient fini par rompre, sur la demande du Serpentard. La jeune Vélane avait été affreusement vexée par cet affront et avait répondu à la lettre de Drago par un écrit des plus outré. Malgré les tentatives de réconciliation de la Serdaigle, le jeune homme était resté catégorique. Il avait besoin d'air et elle ne faisait que l'étouffer.

Au milieu de cet incroyable jardin luxuriant, il lui sembla que rien n'avait véritablement d'importance. Depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui, Drago avait mis à profit le temps qu'on lui avait accordé pour se retrouver. Il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à sa vision du monde, à sa vision des autres, et à sa vision de lui-même. Les choses lui étaient alors apparues d'une extrême simplicité, comme si, d'ordinaire, il encombrait ses pensées de détails superflus. Cette idée lui avait tout d'abord semblé grotesque car, dans le monde où on l'avait élevé, chaque détail avait son importance. Puis plus les journées passaient, et plus il parvenait à se recentrer sur les choses essentielles. A commencer par sa famille.

Lorsqu'un matin de novembre Drago avait franchi la grille du manoir en transplanant depuis le petit village de Pré-au-Lard, il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli avec tant d'égard. Son père étant parti en affaire pour la semaine, seule sa mère demeurait dans la maison. Grande et mince, Narcissa Malefoy était une femme qui portait le poids du passé avec beaucoup de noblesse. Ses yeux bleus et glacials n'avaient d'égal que sa voix froide et son air supérieur. Sous ses apparences de grande dame au cœur de pierre, Cissy était profondément dévouée à sa famille. Son enfant était son bien le plus précieux et elle l'aimait bien au-delà de sa propre personne. A l'instant où il avait franchi le pas de la porte, elle avait lu sur le visage de son fils l'ombre d'un fardeau plus lourd que le monde.

Malgré la complicité et l'amour qui les liait, Drago n'avait rien dit à sa mère de ses angoisses. Il savait que son père serait furieux de sa décision et qu'il chercherait par tous les moyens à trouver la source du problème. S'il découvrait que son enfant avait ressenti une attirance pour une née-moldue, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Narcissa avait été extraordinairement compréhensive et particulièrement protectrice envers le jeune homme. Lorsque son mari était rentré de son voyage, sa colère avait éclaté mais n'avait fait qu'effleurer son fils. Grâce à la dévotion que Cissy avait pour Drago, il avait pu rester chez lui et remettre tranquillement un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Sa mère lui offrait des leçons particulières et le reste du temps le jeune sorcier le passait à flâner sur l'immense terrain derrière le manoir.

Malgré la paix intérieure qu'il pouvait ressentir, Drago avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Même s'il ne répondait pas aux lettres de Céleste, celle-ci continuait à lui envoyer les informations sur la vie de l'école qu'il avait quittée. Ainsi, il avait appris qu'Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie et qu'elle se portait bien. Ce fût la seule bonne nouvelle transmise par son ancienne petite amie. Les lettres contenaient de nombreuses sources de préoccupations pour le jeune homme. La pire était l'empoisonnement de la Gryffondor à l'Adonis par nul autre que lui-même en personne. Or il se savait innocent étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais offert de verre à Hermione. Finalement, peu lui importait qu'on l'accuse d'avoir attenté à sa vie, il pouvait vivre avec les mensonges. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était la santé de sa coéquipière qui, au passage, ne l'était plus vraiment puisqu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné.

Les semaines étant passées à une vitesse phénoménale, Drago n'avait pas vu Noël arriver. La tradition pour les Malefoy n'avait jamais été de le fêter en famille. En réalité, il ne l'avait jamais fêté du tout. Lorsqu'il avait appris que le bal de Noël à Poudlard avait été annulé à cause de lui, il avait été pris d'une vague de remords, ce qui n'était pas habituel voire carrément inédit dans sa vie, d'ordinaire très détachée. Il s'était très vite repris et, au beau milieu de la nuit, une folle idée lui était venu. Il allait organiser une soirée, chez lui, pour que les festivités ne soient pas totalement gâchées. Narcissa avait tout de suite été emballée par le projet, puis elle avait bien vite déchanté en voyant la liste des potentiels invités. Devant les supplications de son fils, elle avait fini par céder et après de nombreuses négociations, Lucius avait finalement consenti à organiser la réception.

Mais c'était seul qu'il avait pris l'initiative de glisser un autre mot dans l'enveloppe d'Hermione. Il regrettait de l'avoir abandonné à son sort, et il voulait se faire pardonner. Même s'il se disait que les rumeurs ne comptaient pas, au fond de lui il espérait que la Gryffondor lui aurait laissé le bénéfice du doute. Il savait bien qu'une simple robe ne parviendrait pas à réparer tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, mais il espérait qu'un pas vers elle serait suffisant pour toucher son cœur blessé.

Drago s'allongea sur le bord de la somptueuse fontaine et observa les deux Serpents de pierre entremêlés au centre de la construction. Un petit miaulement timide retenti à ses pieds. Le jeune homme se redressa doucement et sourit en voyant le petit animal assit au pied de l'édifice de pierre. Le regardant avec de grands yeux gris bleuté, un chaton au pelage d'un noir intense semblait attendre quelque chose. Seules ses pattes, le bout de sa queue et le haut de ses oreilles étaient d'un blanc parfaitement pur. Les petits miaulements impatients qu'il émettait aurait pu attendrir même les cœurs les plus durs.

Le jeune sorcier lui sourit davantage et tendit les bras pour le monter sur ses genoux. Le petit chat, visiblement insatisfait, se redressa et posa ses minuscules pattes sur le torse de Drago. La couleur de leurs yeux étaient parfaitement identiques. Même la teinte bleutée que leurs regards prenaient lorsqu'ils étaient heureux, était semblable. Lorsque le petit animal plongea ses iris dans ceux du jeune homme, celui-ci eut presque l'impression de voir dans un miroir. Cette minuscule créature, née il y a peu, semblait être doté d'un redoutable pouvoir de persuasion. Il avait tout de suite appris à obtenir ce qu'il voulait des autres, et le tout, sans aucune difficulté.

Comme il était coutume dans sa famille, Drago avait nommé le chaton d'un nom d'étoile. Le noir intense de sa robe lui faisait penser aux plumes majestueuses des aigles dans l'ombre du soleil. Il était encore très petit, pourtant il dégageait une certaine majesté dont il savait très bien jouer. Les yeux gris se firent plus perçants, et les miaulements plus insistants. Le jeune homme soupira et capitula sous une pluie de ronronnement. Il saisit délicatement la petite créature et la prit dans ses bras. Le chaton blottit sa minuscule tête dans le cou de Drago et ferma les yeux, victorieux.

« Ah, Altaïr, je connais quelqu'un à qui tu vas beaucoup plaire. », murmura le jeune sorcier à l'intention du chat qui ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête d'incompréhension.

Le jeune homme observa le petit animal malicieusement et, amusé, rit face à son expression étonnée. Oui, il était clair qu'une simple robe ne suffirait pas à ce qu'il se fasse pardonner…


	39. Tenue de soirée

**Angico: : Contente de t'avoir permis d'y voir plus clair. Sinon, tu as raison, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Malefoy ce genre d'attitude... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien caché ? A toi de le découvrir !**

 **L : Salut, effectivement c'est un adorable cadeau. Mais va-t-il suffire ? Sinon, tu auras bientôt des nouvelles de Céleste, j'espère qu'elle ne te manque pas trop ! :P A très vite !**

 **LaLucarne : Ne t'excuse pas d'être absente, on a tous notre vie ;) J'espère quand même que les délais de publication ne te gênent pas trop... Bonne lecture à toi !**

 **littlesweetcat : Bonjour à toi, nouvelle commentatrice de mon histoire :D D'abord, merci d'avoir lu ce récit et merci aussi d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour le commenter ^^ J'adore avoir toujours plus de personne avec qui échanger ;) J'espère donc te revoir très bientôt !**

 **Cyriane : Cyriane, Cyriane, Cyriane... Que dire en lisant ta review ? Et bien d'abord que j'ai été très touchée. J'ai bien compris que tu ne commentes pas souvent alors c'est un grand privilège que tu aies commenté mon histoire ;) Je te remercie parce que tu as vraiment saisi l'essence de ce que je veux faire partager, à savoir : les personnages et leurs émotions. En dehors de ça, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas publier avec pleins de fautes (même si certaines passent à la trappe, désolée...)! Pour tout te dire, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction alors j'en ai commencé une nouvelle (que j'ai publié et que je serais ravie que tu lises). L'inspiration m'ait revenu brusquement, voyons où tout ça va nous mener ! Merci encore à toi, vraiment beaucoup. Et j'espère te revoir très vite !**

« Les invitations sont prêtes, Edmund ? demanda Drago à l'intention d'un des serviteurs.

\- Oui Monsieur. Dois-je les faire vérifier par les parents de Monsieur ? répondit très respectueusement le dénommé Edmund.

\- Non, surtout pas ! Moins ils en sauront sur les invités et mieux ils se porteront.

\- Mais ce sont leurs noms qui sont inscrits sur les cartons d'invitations, Monsieur. Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de faire valider vos choix par les propriétaires de ce manoir ?

\- Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends ? s'énerva le jeune homme. Dois-je te rappeler qui donne les ordres ici ?

\- C'est vous, Monsieur, répondit le serviteur en s'inclinant.

\- Et qui doit obéir ?

\- Moi, Monsieur.

\- Bien ! Maintenant envoie ces invitations. Et pas un seul mot à mes parents. Les négociations ont été suffisamment difficiles, ils ne doivent pas s'apercevoir que j'ai rajouté des noms à la liste des invités.

\- Il est vrai que la première ébauche ne les a convaincus que de peu, rajouta Edmund.

\- Assez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques. Va-t'en maintenant.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

Le serviteur s'inclina respectueusement et disparut du petit salon aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Drago fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il avait présenté la liste des invités à sa mère, il y avait mélangé plusieurs noms. Des familles nobles et d'autres un peu moins y figurait. Narcissa, en bonne sang-pur, avait fait plus que grimacer en parcourant cette liste. Son père, Lucius, avait été encore plus difficile à convaincre. Qu'allaient-ils dire quand ils verraient que leur fils chéri avait rajouté des invités au sang impur. Drago le savait, cette soirée serait encore plus folklorique qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Mais il savait aussi que ses parents étaient avant tout des personnes très nobles et particulièrement fières. S'ils ne s'abaissaient pas à adresser la parole aux sang-de-bourbes, ils ne risqueraient pas de faire un esclandre lors d'une soirée de Noël organisée par leur fils. Les répercussions seraient gênantes et, ni Lucius, ni Narcissa, ne voulaient ternir leur image. Sachant cela, Drago avait invité tous les élèves de dernière année. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard seraient tous réunis pour une soirée que l'on n'oublierait pas avant longtemps.

Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, la priorité du jeune homme n'était pas d'organiser une soirée de Noël idéale. Ce qu'il voulait en réalité, c'était découvrir le traitre qui avait voulu le faire passer pour un assassin. Malgré son calme apparent face aux évènements de Poudlard, Drago voulait savoir envers et contre tout qui avait tenté d'assassiner la Préfète-en-chef.

Brusquement, le visage de la Gryffondor s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Comme un écho à ses pensées, Altaïr débarqua dans l'immense chambre en miaulant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? » demanda le Serpentard en s'adressant au petit chat.

Pour toute réponse, Drago ne reçut que des miaulements dont il ignorait la signification. Aussitôt, Altaïr tenta de sauter sur l'immense lit à baldaquin recouvert d'un drap de soie vert émeraude. Du haut de ses quelques semaines, le jeune chat était loin d'avoir l'agilité requise pour effectuer un saut parfait. Ses pattes avant se posèrent sur le drap mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mouvement. Il glissa sur la soie et tomba sur le dos, toute patte en l'air. Plus étonné qu'abîmé, le chaton se mit à miauler de tout son soûl.

« Tu exagères Altaïr ! Et puis, tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à faire dans les chambres ! fît remarquer Drago, amusé par la chute théâtrale du petit animal. Oh et puis après tout peu importe, Constance s'occupera de nettoyer. Viens là ! »

Le jeune homme saisi le petit chat qui se mit à ronronner aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le Serpentard s'approcha du bureau en If massif et s'y assit. A côté d'une impressionnante collection de plume, se trouvait une boite grise fermée par un nœud de couleur verte.

« J'espère que ce que j'ai choisi plaira à ta future maitresse, s'inquiéta Drago. Il serait d'ailleurs temps que je le lui expédie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Blotti dans les bras du jeune homme, le petit chat n'avait visiblement que faire des inquiétudes de Drago. Dans un soupir teinté d'amusement, le Serpentard se leva, saisit le paquet du bout des doigts et sorti de la chambre.

...

« Hermione ! cria Mrs Weasley. Un colis pour toi ! »

La jeune fille sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains, les cheveux en bataille. Elle descendit les marches en courant et arriva essoufflée dans la cuisine des Weasley.

« Du calme ma chérie, lui conseilla la mère de Ron.

\- Est-ce que ce sont mes parents ? la questionna la Gryffondor.

\- Non, mon ange, je suis désolée… s'excusa Mrs Weasley en offrant un tendre sourire à la jeune fille. Mais ça a l'air d'être quelque chose de précieux vu l'emballage. Tu devrais l'ouvrir !

\- Mmmmh…, grommela Hermione, plus tard.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je sais que tu es déçue que tes parents ne viennent pas pour Noël, mais nous serons là nous ! », tenta de la rassurer la mère des Weasley.

La Gryffondor lui sourit poliment, saisit le paquet et monta dans la chambre de Ginny. Cette dernière ne s'y trouvait pas, elle passait la plupart de ces matinées à s'entrainer au Quidditch avec Harry et Ron. Hermione déposa donc la petite boite grise sur lit et s'assit par terre en soupirant.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ses parents l'avaient informé que finalement ils ne pourraient pas être présents pour le Réveillon de Noël. La jeune fille, qui avait tant besoin du soutien de sa famille, s'était retrouvée démunie. Une fois encore, leur travail passait avant elle. Certes, les Weasley était une famille extraordinaire qui lui offrait beaucoup d'affection, mais ils n'étaient pas ses parents. Hermione soupira à nouveau, malgré sa tristesse elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à des pensées négatives. La famille de Ron l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à bouder. D'autant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à faire en ce jour festif.

Elle se releva, ajusta son peignoir et décida qu'il était tant qu'elle ouvre ce paquet. D'un geste précis, elle trancha les liens verts qui le maintenait fermé et ôta le couvercle. Un petit mot plié en deux trônait par-dessus une petite pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés.

 **« Voici ta tenue, comme promis.**

 **Fais-y attention, elle est bien au-dessus de tes moyens. »**

Hermione grogna de rage. Drago Malefoy était le pire gentleman que la terre est portée. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il avait du bon en lui, il lui prouvait le contraire. La Gryffondor saisit d'abord une sublime paire d'escarpins à plateau en cuir, tissée de très fins filigranes d'or. Sous les chaussures se trouvaient des bijoux tous plus chers les uns que les autres. Une bague en or, surmontée d'un délicat rubis, un pendentif doré, orné d'un petit camée à l'image des armoiries de la famille Malefoy, ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreille. La parure était entièrement faite d'or pur. En observant le camée, Hermione eut un petit rire cynique. Elle se voyait mal arborer le blason de la famille Malefoy alors qu'elle ne supportait pas la signification de ce nom dans le monde magique.

La robe se trouvait juste en dessous des bijoux dorés, elle était d'un noir profond. La tenue était longue, si longue qu'elle atteignait les pieds de la jeune fille sans aucune difficulté. Malgré l'apparente simplicité du vêtement, Hermione y distingua les mêmes filigranes incroyablement fins que sur les chaussures. Il n'y avait pas de décolleté sur cette robe, du moins pas sur le devant. En retournant la tenue, la Gryffondor se rendit compte que le vêtement était beaucoup moins sage qu'il n'y paraissait. En plus de la fente sur le côté de la robe, qui montait jusqu'en haut du genou, un magistral décolleté entouré de dentelle se trouvait sur le dos de la tenue.

Hermione soupira, elle ne possédait pas de vêtements plus appropriés pour aller à ce genre de soirée. Même s'il était hors de question qu'elle porte le pendentif, elle devait bien reconnaitre que l'envie d'enfiler ces somptueux habits était irrépressible. Elle ne porterait pas cette tenue pour Malefoy, mais pour elle-même. Elle était et demeurait une femme digne, même si les évènements des derniers mois avaient quelque peu sapé sa confiance en elle. Elle voulait se sentir à nouveau femme.

« Hermione ? Hermione ma chérie ? appela Mrs Granger. Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait ?

\- Oui Molly, j'arrive ! », cria la jeune fille.

De nouveau, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il était temps qu'elle se mette au travail, le repas du Réveillon n'allait surement pas se faire tout seul. Elle replia les affaires, les rangea dans la boite et enfila une tenue confortable. Elle sortit de la chambre tout en attachant ses cheveux et dévala les escaliers.

« Je suis là ! fit remarquer la Gryffondor d'un ton enjoué.

\- Parfait ! Va chercher les autres, il est temps qu'on se mette au travail tu ne crois pas ? » s'enthousiasma Mrs Weasley.

Hermione se releva les manches et offrit un magnifique sourire à la femme qui lui faisait face. Il n'était plus temps de s'encombrer la tête avec des soucis superflus. Ce soir, elle ferait la fête. Entourée de sa famille.


	40. Outrage Ô désespoir

**Hey vous ! Me revoilà avec plusieurs chapitres en attente. J'en ai pondu quatre depuis hier mais je me tâte à vous les mettre tous d'un coup... Donc je poste celui-ci et je verrais suivant vos réactions ^^ En tout cas sachez que je ne vais pas vous laisser poiroter trop longtemps, les chapitres sont prêts et ils n'attendent que vous !**

 **Place aux réponses des reviews :**

 **Cyriane : Oui, je trouve que c'est plus sympa de répondre aux lecteurs, j'adore discuter avec vous, c'est peut-être mon moment préféré quand je poste des chapitres ^^ Je me doute que c'est un peu long mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture à toi !**

 **Cassie-A. Jones : Wouah, merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire qui me touche énormément. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder un niveau d'écriture constant, j'espère y parvenir. J'espère aussi que les chapitres te plairont ! A bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : Haha Oui, c'est vrai que Drago ne manque pas de culot, en revanche il manque de tact ! Enfin bref, ravie que tu commentes ! Bonne lecture !**

 **L. Dal : Yep, espérons que tu ne seras pas déçue par le déroulement de la soirée. Crois-moi, il va y avoir de l'émotion en pagaille !**

 **LaLucarne : Je te comprends très bien, c'est vrai que c'est long... Mais comme tu vois j'ai plusieurs chapitres qui arrivent ! Dis moi si tu les aime ! A plus tard !**

 **Guest : Merci merci merci, j'espère te revoir bientôt !**

 **Voilà les amis, il est temps que je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et aussi si vous voulez tous les chapitres d'un coup ou plutôt un par jour ! ^^**

 **Big bisous !**

* * *

« Mademoiselle. » l'interpella une voix masculine derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et offrit un magnifique sourire au jeune homme en costume noir qui lui tendait un bras.

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu es élégant dans cette tenue dis-moi !

\- Je te retourne le compliment ! Ta robe est magnifique, et c'est une bonne idée d'avoir relevé tes cheveux.

\- Je te remercie, lui répondit-elle ravie. Tu sais qui nous emmène ?

\- Mr Weasley apparemment, c'est le seul qui soit déjà allé chez les Malefoy.

\- Erreur mon jeune ami, je n'ai pas dépassé le portail, le corrigea le père de Ron en entrant dans la petite cuisine. Je transplane avec mon fils et ensuite chacun se relaiera pour emmener les autres. De toute façon, Molly et moi ne sommes pas invités.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette, mon chéri ? demanda Mrs Weasley qui était occupée à préparer le dîner.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils débarquent tous dans le salon des Malefoy en mettant des cendres partout. Crois-moi, transplaner c'est plus prudent, lui assura Arthur.

\- Me voilà ! s'écria un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu en dévalant les escaliers à toute allure.

\- Détends-toi Ron, lui conseilla Hermione, tu n'es pas en retard. D'ailleurs, il manque encore Ginny.

\- Faux ! s'exclama la jolie rousse. Je suis là.

\- Magnifique, tout le monde est prêt ? vérifia Mr Weasley. Alors allons-y, vous ne voudriez pas faire attendre les Malefoy ! »

Tout sourire, il saisit le bras de son fils et, brusquement, ils disparurent.

...

« Tout est prêt, Edmund ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en triturant nerveusement les boutons de sa veste.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Il ne manque plus que les invités. Ainsi que vos parents.

\- Mère ne devrait plus tarder. Les invités non plus d'ailleurs. » murmura-t-il.

Au même instant, une dame magnifiquement habillée apparut en haut des escaliers de marbre. Vêtue d'une longue robe de satin noir assortie à de fins gants brodés de fils argentés, elle inspirait un respect infini. Malgré son aspect royal, elle affichait un air hautain et une posture trop raide pour être naturelle.

« Mère, souffla le sorcier, vous êtes sublime.

\- Drago, tu aurais pu mettre un peu plus d'ordre dans tes cheveux ! s'exclama Narcissa en faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur les marches de pierre. Edmund, appelez les domestiques. Qu'ils se tiennent tous prêts à accueillir nos invités.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi angoissée, Mère, tout va très bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer son fils.

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi. Tu as de la chance que Lucius ne soit pas présent. Au vu de la liste que tu nous as donnée, tu as intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun scandale. »

Le Serpentard baissa la tête et déglutit difficilement. Si ses parents avaient été offensé par les invités qu'il leur avait présenté, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient que leur fils y avait ajouté un certain nombre de noms. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme se reprit.

« Père est absent ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Il avait une affaire urgente à régler au Ministère. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne sera présent que dans plusieurs heures.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être avisé des moindres agissements de ton père ! s'exclama Narcissa. Cesse d'être aussi impertinent.

\- Oui, Mère.

\- Bien, il est temps d'aller accueillir nos invités. Suis-moi, fils ! »

Sans prendre la peine de regarder Drago, la sorcière se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Au moment où elle posa la main sur la poigné dorée, la cloche retentit.

...

Hermione fût la dernière à transplaner devant la grille d'acier. Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds au sol, le dernier rayon du soleil éclaira le ciel. Le portail était ouvert et quelques étudiants se pressaient déjà devant la porte principale. La jeune fille reconnut plusieurs de ses camarades mais certains visages lui étaient encore inconnus.

Devant elle, au bout d'une allée d'Ifs parfaitement taillés, se dressait une imposante demeure de pierre. Le jardin s'étendait à perte de vue et une clôture en fer forgé dissuadait les visiteurs curieux de s'approcher trop prêt. L'herbe était d'un vert sombre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le style gothique de la bâtisse. Hermione avait beau être admirative du travail architectural, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine méfiance. Une atmosphère sinistre et malfaisante se dégageait du Manoir.

Sans plus attendre, Harry saisit le bras de Ginny, tandis que Ron s'empara de celui d'Hermione. Peu enthousiaste, le quatuor se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda la Gryffondor à l'intention de son cavalier qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Tu es complètement angoissé.

\- Cette baraque me file la chair de poule, lui chuchota le jeune homme. J'ai autant envie d'être ici que d'avoir un cours de potions !

\- Calme-toi, lui suggéra-t-elle, tout va bien se passer. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

\- Je sais pas, ça te parait pas étrange que les parents de Malefoy ait invité des gens comme… nous ?

\- Tu veux dire une née-moldue ? modifia la jeune fille que ces insultes n'atteignaient plus.

\- Oui, répondit Ron un peu gêné. Eux qui sont si à cheval sur la pureté du sang, ça me parait suspect.

\- Je t'avoue que ça m'intrigue, murmura Hermione en observant la femme en robe noir et aux traits tirés qui accueillait les invités. Mais on va vite être fixé. »

A l'instant où elle finit sa phrase, les quatre amis atteignirent l'entrée de la bâtisse. La femme qui se tenait prêt de la porte semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Grande et mince, son regard était méprisant et particulièrement froid. Harry et Ginny, qui devançaient leurs amis, se présentèrent en premier. La maîtresse de maison tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre mais lorsqu'elle entendit les noms de ses invités, son teint déjà si pâle devint livide. D'un geste distant et dédaigneux, elle leur indiqua le salon et ils entrèrent. D'un pas décidé, Hermione s'approcha de la femme aux côtés d'un Ron translucide.

« Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Ronald Weasley. » déclara-t-elle le plus sereinement du monde.

Cette fois, la sorcière aux cheveux blonds vacilla, et ce fût une main tremblante qui les invita à entrer. Lorsque les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la demeure ils se rendirent rapidement compte du faste dans lequel les Malefoy vivaient. Face à l'entrée se dressait un majestueux escalier en marbre de Carrare qui se divisait en deux au bout d'une dizaine de marches, laissant deviner un étage particulièrement vaste. Bouche-bée, ils suivirent le mouvement de la foule et se dirigèrent à gauche, vers le salon.

Au moment où ils passèrent sous l'arche qui dessinait l'entrée de la pièce, ils eurent le souffle coupé. La salle était immense et incroyablement luxueuse, bien que peu lumineuse.

« Nom d'un hibou déplumé ! s'exclama Ron. Je savais que Malefoy n'était pas dans le besoin mais là je me demande si on ne devrait pas l'appeler « Votre Altesse ». »

Hermione tiqua. Même si elle se trouvait dans la demeure de Drago Malefoy, elle avait oublié qu'il serait présent. Elle serra davantage son bras autour de celui de son cavalier et grinça des dents.

« Miss Granger ! l'interpella une voix féminine derrière elle. Ce que je suis contente de te voir, par Merlin !

\- Sarah ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.

\- J'étais un peu occupée pendant les vacances, s'excusa la Serdaigle. Mais, vous savez pas la dernière ?

\- Ah ! Je savais bien que ça ne mettrait pas longtemps avant que tu nous parle de ragots ! s'amusa Hermione qui connaissait l'habitude qu'avait la jeune fille d'être au courant de tous les potins de l'école.

\- Il parait que Drago a rompu avec Céleste ! Et par lettre en plus ! Elle est tellement vexée qu'elle n'est même pas venue à la fête. »

La Gryffondor se raidit encore plus. Si Malefoy n'avait pas organisé cette soirée pour voir sa petite amie et se pavaner à ses côtés, pourquoi avait-il invité autant de monde ?

...

Le dernier invité passa devant Narcissa dont la mâchoire la faisait souffrir tant elle avait serré les dents. D'un geste de la main, elle ordonna à un serviteur de fermer la porte et partit furibonde en direction des escaliers. Furieuse, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la chambre de son fils. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, elle le trouva assit sur son lit en train de s'amuser avec une petite créature.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy ! » s'écria-t-elle.

A l'appel de son nom entier, le Serpentard se redressa brusquement et laissa tomber le chaton qui couina de surprise en atterrissant lourdement sur le sol.

« Mère ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Qui t'a autorisé à modifier la liste des invités ? Liste qui était déjà suffisamment offensante au départ ! s'énerva Narcissa.

\- Moi-même, Mère.

\- Et en plus tu as le culot de répondre ! Comment as-tu pu faire entrer dans notre maison de telles aberrations de la nature ? C'est une honte ! Un scandale !

\- Je…, commença le jeune homme.

\- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna sa mère. Des traitres à leur sang, des sang-impurs et des sang-de-bourbes ! Comment as-tu osé profaner ainsi notre demeure ? Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau lorsque ton père rentrera, Drago. Ni de celle de tes invités.

\- Ils seront partis avant, Mère. J'y veillerai.

\- Débrouille toi comme tu veux, cracha-t-elle. Mais il est hors de question que je participe à cette mascarade ! Lucius va être hors de lui lorsqu'il s'apercevra de cette immonde trahison. Et sache que je ne serai pas là pour te protéger, fils. Tu auras une punition à la mesure de l'outrage que tu as infligé à notre famille. »

Elle jeta un regard de mort au Serpentard et fusilla le chaton du coin de l'œil. Dans un soupir de colère, elle quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.


	41. Rancoeur

**Halloweens : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies déjà reviewer mon histoire alors bienvenue à toi ! J'espère avoir d'autres commentaires de ta part très vite. Bonne lecture !**

 **L. Dal : Je t'avoue que j'aimerais tous les mettre d'un coup mais je me dis que si je dispatche un peu les publications, le temps d'attente vous semblera sûrement moins long... Toutefois, je n'ai pas résister à publier un nouveau chapitre dès à présent. Sur ce, je te laisse à ta lecture !**

* * *

Drago passa un ruban émeraude autour du cou du chaton et tenta de nouer délicatement ses extrémités. Le petit animal, qui trouvait ce jeu très amusant, se débattit en essayant d'agripper le morceau de tissu du bout de ses minuscules griffes.

« Altaïr ! s'énerva gentiment le jeune homme. Je dois te rendre présentable pour ta nouvelle maîtresse. Essaye d'être un peu coopératif, s'il te plait ! »

Mais la créature malicieuse ne voulait rien entendre. A coup de pattes et de miaulements, elle provoqua le Serpentard sans répit pour qu'il lui abandonne le ruban. Malheureusement, Altaïr avait trouvé plus têtu que lui, et après plusieurs secondes de bataille intensive, il perdit la guerre. Drago serra le nœud joliment et ajusta le petit pendentif qui y était accroché. Le camée arborait avec fierté le blason de la famille Malefoy, c'était exactement le même qu'il avait offert à Hermione en accompagnement de sa robe. A la différence que celui d'Altaïr portait plus de dorures et était un petit peu plus grand.

« Parfait ! s'exclama le jeune homme fier de son œuvre. A présent je vais descendre voir mes invités et toi tu vas rester ici, sagement. Je reviens dès que je peux, avec une surprise. »

Drago sourit tendrement au petit chat et sortit de la chambre discrètement. Tandis qu'il parcourait le couloir et descendait les escaliers de marbre, il se rendit compte de ses paroles. Depuis que ce chat était entré dans sa vie le jeune homme avait trouvé en lui une oreille attentive, comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Drago Malefoy, fils du terrible Lucius Malefoy, s'était laissé attendrir par un simple chaton. Cette pensée le fit sourire, malgré son cœur de glace, il aimait Altaïr. Plus qu'il n'aimait certains êtres humains.

« Drago, minauda une voix féminine bien connue qui le coupa dans sa réflexion.

\- Pansy, répondit-il sur le même ton en feignant un sourire amical.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir, je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.

\- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Drago, je sais que tu n'es plus avec ta chère et tendre Céleste.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Parkinson, siffla le jeune homme qui était redevenu froid.

\- Oh, ça va, détends-toi voyons ! Nous sommes entre nous, poursuivit-elle en souriant bêtement. D'ailleurs je… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, du moins pas à la connaissance de Drago. A peine la jeune fille avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'un mal de crâne intenable s'était emparé de la tête du Serpentard. Plus les années passaient et plus la voix et le comportement de Pansy Parkinson lui étaient insupportables. Sans prendre le soin de la prévenir, il avait interrompu sa phrase en quittant les lieux. Prise au dépourvu, la Serpentard surprise ne parvint pas à le suivre à travers la cohue d'élèves.

Malgré le nombre assez important d'annulations, les invités étaient suffisamment nombreux pour ne pas tous rentrer dans le salon. Les serviteurs avaient donc pris l'initiative d'installer une partie du buffet dans l'entrée de la demeure afin que chacun ait la place de circuler à sa convenance. Drago pu sans peine passer de groupe en groupe pour saluer chaque personne, même si c'était du bout des lèvres. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes à parcourir la pièce, il ne perçut pourtant aucune trace de la Gryffondor. Etonné, un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne soit peut-être pas venue, il se dirigea vers le fond de l'immense salon.

« Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de quelques personnes regrouper autour de la majestueuse cheminée. Je ne pensais pas que toi et Weasmoche seriez un jour présents chez moi.

\- Comme quoi, tout arrive, siffla Harry entre ses dents serrées. Mais rassure-toi, Malefoy, c'est pas pour toi qu'on est ici.

\- Ah non ? s'étonna le Serpentard en feignant de se vexer. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre présence ?

\- Les petits fours ! » s'exclama Ron la bouche pleine.

Drago leva les sourcils de dépit et Harry lança un regard assassin à son ami.

« Désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

\- T'es irrécupérable, Ronald ! chuchota le Gryffondor.

\- Où est Granger ? demanda Drago pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est pas tes affaires, enchaina Harry.

\- Elle est mon invité au même titre que vous, je me dois de la saluer, répondit Drago pour tenter de trouver une excuse à sa question.

\- Elle est dehors avec Ginny. » capitula le Gryffondor dans un soupir.

Le Serpentard sourit victorieusement et quitta le petit groupe sans d'autre explication. Il tenta de se frayer discrètement un chemin parmi les invités afin qu'aucun d'eux ne viennent l'interrompre et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'imposante porte d'entrée.

« Malefoy ! l'appela une voix masculine plus loin tandis qu'il posait la main sur la poignée. Eh, Malefoy ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, agacé d'être stoppé dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Zabini ? souffla-t-il.

\- Eh, respire mon grand ! répondit Blaise en riant d'un façon qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Je suis juste venu te proposer un petit verre !

\- Tu crois pas que je suis suffisamment dégourdi pour aller m'en chercher un tout seul, mon grand ? ironisa le Serpentard d'un air mauvais.

\- Ouais, mais dans celui-là y a un petit truc en plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui indiqua Zabini en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu veux dire de l'Adonis, c'est ça ?

\- T'as tout compris, mon pote ! s'exclama le jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

\- Ecoute, c'est pas le moment, là. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me défoncer avec toi et ta bande d'abrutis notoire. A plus tard ! »

Drago quitta la conversation en grommelant. Comment pouvait-il supporter ce crétin congénital et toute sa clique de moutons décérébrés depuis autant d'années sans jamais s'en être plains ? Cette pensée le dépassait. Mais elle disparut bien vite devant l'urgence de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la demeure.

Dehors, la nuit était calme et silencieuse. Les étoiles brillaient par milliers, et, malgré le froid de décembre, une douce chaleur émanait de la lune. Pourtant, aucune voix féminine ne venait troubler la tranquillité des astres. Désespéré et passablement impatient, le Serpentard se mit en quête de la Gryffondor. Il parcourut les jardins sombres et crut apercevoir plus d'une fois les silhouettes des deux jeunes filles au détour d'un arbre. Ce ne fût que plusieurs minutes plus tard que le jeune homme perçut enfin un murmure doux et à peine audible.

« Enfin je vous trouve ! s'exclama-t-il sans se préoccuper du silence qu'il venait de grossièrement briser.

\- Malefoy ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis chez moi, il me semble, lui fit-il adroitement remarquer.

\- Euh… Je vais vous laisser moi, murmura Ginny en adressant un léger mais discret clin d'œil à son amie.

\- Ginny, attends ! ordonna la Gryffondor qui ne distinguait déjà plus la jolie rousse.

\- Maligne la Weasley, remarqua Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

\- Plusieurs choses, Granger. Déjà je voudrais savoir si tu vas bien. »

Hermione ne sût quoi dire. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle croiserait le Serpentard à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une telle conversation. Elle avait pensé que le jeune homme se défendrait, qu'il essayerait de la convaincre de son innocence, puis qu'il s'énerverait et qu'il abandonnerait, comme à son habitude. Au lieu de ça, il semblait s'inquiéter sur son état de santé. Elle trouva ça ironique, voire déplacé.

« Granger ? demanda-t-il en interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

\- Je… euh… je vais… bien, merci…

\- Pourquoi t'hésites ?

\- Je trouve ça un peu étrange que tu te préoccupes brusquement de mon état, lança la Gryffondor qui avait repris brusquement sa contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda le jeune homme qui sentait comme une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

\- Tu es parti du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire, sans une explication, sans un mot et tu trouves normal de venir me parler comme si de rien était ? Pendant des semaines personne n'a eu de nouvelles de toi, on savait même pas si t'étais encore vivant, et toi tu organises une soirée par... par charité ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Malefoy ? Que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner parce que t'es parti ? Et bien non ! Il a continué de tourner ce putain de monde, sans toi, pendant des semaines et des semaines ! Et moi, moi j'étais seule. Alors oui, je trouve ça un peu fort que tu viennes me demander comment je vais alors que tu n'as pas été foutu de prendre de mes nouvelles et que tu m'as abandonnée face à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'école ! Tu es un lâche, et tu ne mérites même pas que je réponde à ta saleté de question. »

Elle avait débité son monologue d'une seule traite. Sans une hésitation, sans s'arrêter. Elle avait pris l'immense poids qui pesait sur son cœur et l'avait déroulé, comme une vulgaire pelote de ficelle. Chaque mot était chargé de tristesse et de rancœur. Une rancœur qu'elle avait entretenue depuis le jour où elle avait quitté l'infirmerie. Une rancœur envers les rumeurs et ceux qui les faisaient circuler, envers ses amis qui s'étaient retrouver démuni et incapables de la comprendre, envers Malefoy et son incommensurable lâcheté lorsqu'il s'était enfui, mais surtout envers elle-même et sa solitude abyssale.

Malgré le chagrin et la détresse, ses yeux étaient restés parfaitement secs. Elle n'avait pas envie de verser des larmes, elle avait envie de hurler. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Et son hurlement déchira la nuit tout comme il déchira l'âme de Drago. Le poids s'envola, morceau par morceau. Jusqu'à laisser une plaie béante, au beau milieu de son cœur. Mais elle savait qu'un jour, cette plaie, deviendrait cicatrice.


	42. Promesse de mort

« Je savais pas que tu avais autant besoin de moi, murmura Drago après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- T'es pas croyable, répondit Hermione en riant nerveusement. Tu te débrouilles toujours pour tout ramener à toi.

\- Je…, commença le jeune homme.

\- Je sais, tu es désolé, pas vrai ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, je me fous de tes excuses. Tu pourrais t'excuser un millier de fois que ça ne changerait rien. Il serait temps que tu penses à autre qu'à ta petite personne. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Chaque chose que tu dis, chaque chose que tu fais, a des répercussions sur les gens qui t'entourent. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à penser avec ce que tu as dans la tête, si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose entre tes deux oreilles ! »

Le Serpentard baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Cette fille était incroyable, et plus le temps passait plus elle le surprenait. Il redressa la tête sans pouvoir effacer entièrement sa satisfaction. Au coin de ses lèvres, apparaissait fièrement un insupportable sourire en coin.

« Tu…, entama la Gryffondor sur un ton agacé.

\- A mon tour de parler, l'arrêta-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je suis parti ? Parce que quand Mademoiselle avait ses problèmes, moi j'avais aussi les miens. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de la situation, Granger. Oui, je t'ai abandonné, c'est vrai, mais j'avais mes raisons. Et si tu t'en préoccupais un minimum tu saurais que j'ai fait ça pour… pour toi. »

Hermione se tût, coite. Un malaise inexplicable s'installa entre les deux opposés sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose briser le silence. L'atmosphère devint lourde et chargée d'émotions qu'aucun n'osait montrer. Drago, qui ne supportait pas d'être mal à l'aise, tenta un changement de sujet.

« Raconte-moi, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Que je te raconte ? Ta chère Céleste ne t'a pas tenu au courant ? demanda la jeune fille pour le provoquer.

\- Même si ça ne te regarde pas, Céleste et moi ne sommes plus… ensemble, déclara le Serpentard.

\- Je sais, poursuivit Hermione sans montrer que cette confirmation apaisait une partie d'elle.

\- Alors tu dois aussi savoir qu'elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Elle m'a écrit un certain nombre de lettres ces dernières semaines. Je savais ce qu'il se passait à l'école, même si je n'en avais pas toujours envie.

\- Tu… tu es au courant des rumeurs ? s'estomaqua la jeune fille. Et tu n'as rien fait pour les faire taire ?! Tu savais ce que j'endurais et tu es resté les bras croisés ?!

\- Granger, ne le prends pas comme ça…, souffla Drago.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu sais ce que cet Adonis m'a fait ? Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré ?

\- Oui, je…

\- Non ! s'écria la Gryffondor. Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de rage autant que de déception. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, elle avait serré les poings si fort que ses ongles rouge bordeaux avaient pénétré sa chair. Le Serpentard l'observa dans la pâle lumière de la lune de décembre. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon parfait, laissant apparaître chaque détail de son visage. De ses yeux noisette surmontés d'un fin trait noir jusqu'à ses lèvres rouges qui attirait tant le regard. Elle était belle.

Drago planta ses iris gris dans ceux de la jeune fille pour tenter d'apaiser sa colère. Et lorsqu'il vit les étoiles se refléter dans son âme blessée, un éclair déchirant éclata dans sa mémoire. Brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit dans l'esprit du Serpentard.

 _« Cher Drago, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien même si ce n'est pas auprès de moi. A l'école, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Après une enquête plus approfondie, Madame Pomfresh a découvert qu'Hermione Granger a été empoisonnée durant le bal d'Halloween. Une plante, nommée Adonis, serait à l'origine de son mal. Dans les couloirs, les rumeurs vont bon train. Pansy Parkinson déclare à qui veut l'entendre que tu as offert le verre contaminé à la pauvre Hermione et ce, en parfaite connaissance de cause. Pour ma part, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es pas homme à agir avec autant de perversion et de lâcheté. Toutefois, j'aimerais entendre ta version des faits. J'espère que nous nous reverrons rapidement. Je t'embrasse. Céleste. »_

Le jeune homme vacilla et son souffle s'accéléra. Il avait été tellement occupé à chercher Hermione qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre les différents protagonistes de cette histoire. La porte claqua. Eclair.

 _« Tu sais ce que cet Adonis m'a fait ? Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré ? »_

Il avait la réponse, depuis le début. Tout était sous ses yeux mais il n'avait rien vu. Il s'était laissé accuser sans s'inquiéter des réelles circonstances du drame. Comment avait-il pu laisser ce crime impuni ? Il se reprit brutalement et leva la tête. Sur son visage, un rictus mauvais était apparu.

 _« Tu crois pas que je suis suffisamment dégourdi pour aller m'en chercher un tout seul, mon grand ?_

 _\- Ouais, mais dans celui-là y a un petit truc en plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Tu veux dire de l'Adonis, c'est ça ?_

 _\- T'as tout compris, mon pote ! »_

Un grognement sourd retentit au fond de sa gorge et chaque muscle de son corps se tendit.

« Zabini. » déclara-t-il dans un sifflement de rage.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas décidé vers le Manoir. Stupéfaite, Hermione avait observé la scène sans rien comprendre à la situation. Mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Drago, ce qu'elle y avait vu lui avait glacé le sang. Dans le gris glacial de ses yeux, une funeste lueur était apparue. Porteuse d'une promesse tout aussi sinistre, une promesse de mort.

La porte de la demeure s'ouvrit à la volée et les battants vinrent s'écraser contre les murs dans un épouvantable vacarme. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer et le silence se fit, mortel.

« Zabini ! cria le Serpentard dans une rage non contenue. Zabini ! »

Blaise sorti du rang sans s'apercevoir de son erreur. A l'instant où Drago le vit il se jeta sur lui. Les invités s'écartèrent sur son passage et tous semblaient terrorisés. Le jeune homme saisit l'encolure de son ennemi et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi froid et aussi menaçant. Le sorcier, plaqué contre le mur, redescendit immédiatement de son nuage. Une peur panique s'empara de lui jusqu'à déformer ses traits.

« M…Malefoy, bafouilla-t-il. Qu… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole, murmura sinistrement le Serpentard. Espèce de sale petite gargouille répugnante !

\- Je… comprends… pas, tenta d'articuler Blaise tandis que Drago resserrait la prise sur son cou.

\- Tu comprends pas ?! hurla le Serpentard qui appuyait de plus en plus fort. Tu comprends pas ?! Tu es un assassin !

\- Non… je… »

Mais Zabini ne termina pas sa phrase. Malefoy enserrait si fort son cou que le jeune homme manqua d'air. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba inanimé avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Autour des deux garçons, les invités étaient restés parfaitement immobiles. Personne n'osait bouger, de peur de subir le même sort. Drago secoua sa victime afin qu'il reprenne connaissance, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors il employa une autre méthode.

Le tenant d'une main, il serra son autre poing. Impact. Le visage de Blaise était sanguinolant. Son nez était cassé et ses lèvres profondément entaillées. Le Serpentard leva le poing à nouveau.

« Non ! cria une voix féminine derrière lui. Arrête ! »

Surpris, Malefoy lâcha sa prise sur Zabini qui vint s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard vinrent s'agenouiller près du corps inanimé.

« Il est vivant. », murmura un garçon aux yeux noirs.

Drago n'avait que faire de l'état de santé de sa victime, si la voix ne l'avait pas interrompu, il l'aurait probablement tué. Il chercha du regard la jeune fille qui l'avait arrêté, mais c'est elle qui vint à lui. Elle sortit du rang, la tête haute. Pansy Parkinson.

« Pansy ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

\- Tu aurais pu le tuer, lui dit-elle sereinement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il le mérite ! cracha Drago de toute sa haine. Il a essayé de…

\- Non, l'interrompit la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas lui. »

Un silence de mort se créa autour des deux jeunes gens. Personne ne parlait, personne ne respirait. Pansy planta son regard vide de toute émotion dans celui si froid de son ancien amant. Puis elle fit un pas. Et un autre. Elle s'approcha aussi près du Serpentard qu'elle le put. Et dans un souffle, elle déclara fièrement :

« C'était moi. »

Malefoy recula et encaissa le choc. Il était tellement convaincu de la culpabilité de Zabini, qu'il n'avait pas pensé avoir pu se tromper. Le rictus sinistre qui avait tordu ses traits plusieurs minutes auparavant réapparu. Il serra les mâchoires si fort que Pansy entendit ses dents grincer. Pourtant, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle savait que le Serpentard n'oserait pas lui infliger ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son camarade. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux bouleversa ses certitudes. Imperceptiblement, elle vacilla. Puis son cœur se serra et la peur commença à poindre. Elle recula plus franchement. Drago serra son poing et un grognement se fit entendre. Mais au moment où il allait frapper, Pansy était déjà à terre.

A sa droite, se tenant la main rouge de sang, Hermione avait été plus rapide. Elle l'avait suivi lorsqu'il avait quitté les jardins et s'était retrouvée pétrifié devant la scène qu'elle avait observée. Puis la révélation était arrivée et sa fureur était revenue. Elle s'était précipitée et avait cogné, de toutes ses forces. Pansy était tombé violemment sur le sol, inanimée. Sur sa tempe gauche, un filet de sang s'écoulait. La Gryffondor était rayonnante de fierté, malgré la douleur vive qui provenait de sa main. Depuis qu'elle avait frappé Malefoy en troisième année, elle n'avait rien perdu de son crochet.

Face à elle, Drago était estomaqué. Son visage avait perdu sa rage et ses yeux étaient redevenus sereins. Au coin de sa bouche pâle, trônait un satisfait et complice, sourire en coin.


	43. Symbiose

**Swangranger : Et oui, Hermione est définitivement une battante ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Bon bon bon, étant donné ma grande inspiration de ces derniers jours, voici un autre chapitre qui devrait vous mettre en appétit (enfin j'espère...). Sachez que la suite est déjà prête et qu'elle n'attend qu'à être publié !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Big bisous !**

* * *

« Tiens, lui dit le jeune homme en lui tendant un paquet de glaçons enroulés dans un torchon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? s'étonna Hermione en saisissant le petit paquet.

\- Et bien, pose-le sur tes doigts. C'est pas comme ça que font les moldus ? »

La Gryffondor fit les yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago Malefoy utiliser le mot « moldu » sans grimacer de dégout. Elle s'étonna encore plus qu'ils connaissent les méthodes des non-magiciens en matière de soins.

« Tu connais les méthodes moldues ? Toi ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je… lis beaucoup. » conclut-il sur un ton montrant son refus d'aller plus loin dans cette conversation.

En fine observatrice, la jeune fille n'enchaina pas. Elle sourit et posa le torchon sur ses doigts endoloris. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur que la totalité de sa main avait doublé de volume en quelques minutes. L'œdème ne l'aurait pas inquiété si ses phalanges n'affichaient pas cette horrible teinte violacée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? Tu ne t'es jamais battue ? la taquina le Serpentard en souriant discrètement. Pourtant je me souviens d'une jeune sorcière qui m'avait quasiment déboité la mâchoire il y a quelques années.

\- Arrête, je t'avais à peine touché ! lui lança-t-elle avec une certaine fierté.

\- Tu t'y prends mal, laisse-moi faire ! » fit-il semblant de s'énerver.

Il saisit le petit paquet et attrapa délicatement les doigts d'Hermione. Cette-dernière n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement. Assise sur un immense lit à baldaquin trônant au beau milieu d'une pièce non moins impressionnante, elle retenait son souffle. Drago, accroupi devant elle, s'appliquait à ne pas la faire souffrir davantage. Il fronçait les sourcils et affichait malgré tout un air très détaché. Mais au fond de lui, derrière l'apparente barrière froide et distante, une flamme vive s'était allumée.

Lorsque la Gryffondor avait frappé Pansy plusieurs minutes plus tôt, son poing fulgurant avait emporté avec lui toute la haine de Drago. Etrangement, il se sentait soulagé qu'elle ait été plus rapide. S'il avait fait subir à la Serpentard ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il avait envisagé, elle serait méconnaissable. Mais surtout, elle serait morte. S'il ignorait d'où cette rage meurtrière provenait, il savait pourquoi il l'avait ressentie. Ses amis, non, ses camarades, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement plus, avaient trahi sa confiance. En plus de l'avoir laissé s'accuser de tentative de meurtre, ils avaient voulu tuer la seule personne qui…

« Monsieur ? demanda une voix féminine et timide derrière la porte de la chambre. Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Entre, ordonna-t-il.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre aussi grossièrement, mais faut-il amener vos amis à l'hôpital, Monsieur ? le questionna la servante en ouvrant délicatement la porte.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, déclara le jeune homme en détachant chaque mot avec autant de froideur que de colère.

\- P… pardon…, bafouilla la domestique en baissant la tête.

\- Fais ce que tu veux avec eux, je ne veux plus les voir dans ma maison.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

L'employée s'inclina respectueusement et disparut de la chambre comme un courant d'air.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir dans quel état ils sont ? lui demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Je me fous de leur état, cracha Drago.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête, Granger, tais-toi, s'il te plait.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas une de tes domestiques ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en reprenant le torchon des mains du Serpentard.

Malefoy se leva en soupirant d'exaspération. Ne pas s'énerver. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ne pas s'énerver. Après quelques secondes les battements de son cœur récupérèrent un rythme normal. De nouveau calme, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne dis pas « s'il te plait » à mes domestiques. » lança-t-il sur le ton de la provocation.

...

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda un garçon à la peau mate.

\- Il est devenu fou, déclara une fille aux cheveux courts.

\- Je savais bien que ce mec était pas clair…, lança une autre sur un ton méfiant.

\- Il l'a sûrement cherché ! » s'exclama un Poufsouffle en parlant de Blaise.

Les murmures et les chuchotements prirent vite possession du Manoir. A peine Le Serpentard avait-il emmené Hermione à l'étage que les invités avaient repris leurs discussions. A la différence qu'elles tournaient toutes autour de l'incident. Certains défendaient Drago, d'autres plaider en faveur de Zabini. La plupart des élèves présents avaient compris le sujet de l'altercation ainsi que l'implication de chaque protagoniste. Même l'intervention d'Hermione n'avait pas été très souligné. Depuis l'incident du bal, les semaines s'étaient écoulées et chacun s'était forgé sa propre opinion, plus ou moins proche de la vérité. Mais, paradoxalement, à présent que l'affaire avait été dénouée, les rumeurs grondaient avec encore plus d'intensité.

« Pourquoi Hermione est partie avec ce serpent ? demanda Ron outré. Il est dangereux ce mec, il a presque tué quelqu'un !

\- Arrête de réfléchir avec ce que tu as devant les yeux Ronald, penses plus loin pour une fois ! s'exclama Ginny agacée par l'attitude primaire de son frère.

\- Y a pas à réfléchir des plombes sur le sujet. T'as vu l'état de Zabini ?

\- Il l'a cherché, cracha Harry.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas du tout. Le poison venait bien de sa réserve personnelle, non ? Alors il est autant responsable que Parkinson.

\- Il l'a payé plus cher quand même, lui répondit Ron.

\- Pansy va être jugée pour tentative de meurtre, peut-être même avec préméditation pour ce qu'on en sait, à mon avis c'est Blaise le plus chanceux dans cette histoire… soupira Sarah.

\- Je crois qui si Malefoy n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais tué ces monstres moi-même, siffla Harry en serrant les dents.

\- Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, tu le sais très bien, tenta de le résonner Ginny en lui saisissant délicatement la main.

\- Hermione aurait pu mourir ce soir-là ! s'écria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils méritent de subir le même sort. Tous les deux.

\- Peut-être, mais pas de ta main, déclara Sarah. Blaise et Pansy seront jugés et punis pour leurs méfaits, et Hermione va bien maintenant. Cette histoire se termine mieux qu'elle n'a commencé, Harry.

\- Tu trouves ? s'énerva-t-il. Alors, où est Hermione ? »

...

« Tes doigts vont mieux ? demanda Drago en parcourant la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose dont la jeune fille ignorait l'existence.

\- Ils ont dégonflés, c'est plutôt bon signe, déclara Hermione en observant ses phalanges. J'aurais peut-être dû frapper plus fort…

\- Tu lui aurais décroché la mâchoire si tu avais frappé plus fort, Granger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Malefoy ? »

A quatre pattes derrière le lit, le Serpentard tentait d'attraper une masse à moitié cachée sous le lit. Assise sur un tissu de soie verte, la jeune fille ne distinguait plus que le dos de son acolyte. Bientôt, il se redressa, les cheveux en bataille. Les mains toujours cachées sous le lit à baldaquin, il semblait essayer de maintenir quelque chose immobile.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, Granger, lança-t-il en soufflant sur une mèche blonde qui lui barrait le front.

\- Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? Pour Noël ? s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Qui es-tu qu'as-tu fait à Drago Malefoy ?

\- Hilarant, Granger, vraiment hilarant. »

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme semblait en pleine bataille avec un objet des plus étrange.

« Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il en retirant ses mains.

A peine avait-il lâché la chose qu'une petite boule de poil sauta sur le lit en manquant de glisser plusieurs fois. Hermione retint sa respiration. Devant elle se tenait immobile un des plus beaux chatons qu'elle n'ait jamais vus. Ses gestes étaient vifs mais sa mine ébouriffée trahissait son réveil précoce. Ses yeux gris possédaient une légère teinte bleutée qui n'était pas inconnues à la Gryffondor. Le petit chat s'était assis, la tête penchée sur le côté et fixait la jeune fille de ses immenses iris. Après quelques secondes, elle comprit. Le regard gris qui la fixait avec attention était le miroir parfait de celui de Malefoy. Elle en fût estomaquée.

« Tu… ne dis rien ? » s'inquiéta Drago en voyant le visage immobile d'Hermione.

Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Le lien qu'elle sentait se créer entre elle et l'animal était unique. Une connexion parfaite. Une symbiose.

« Bon… continua le Serpentard gêné et un peu vexé. Il s'appelle Altaïr et il est…

\- Magnifique, termina la jeune fille. Il est magnifique. »

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Malefoy. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il offrait un cadeau à quelqu'un, et, visiblement, il avait visé juste.

« Je… je ne peux pas accepter, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Tu plaisantes ? lança le jeune homme. Il est pour toi, je l'ai acheté pour toi.

\- Justement, moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour. C'est trop, Malefoy.

\- Tu n'as pas bien compris je crois, commença-t-il en essayant de garder son calme. Ce chat est pour toi, point barre. Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

\- Je…

\- Ecoute, je vais le faire nettoyer par un serviteur et ça te donnera le temps d'accepter la nouvelle. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Drago saisit doucement le petit animal qui miaula d'indignation, il sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, seul. Toujours assise sur le lit, Hermione se tenait immobile, les yeux brillants. Lorsque le Serpentard entra dans la pièce, elle fixa sur lui un regard débordant d'un sentiment qui lui était inconnu. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais il n'en eût pas le temps.

« Tu te souviens de la Salle de bains des Préfets ? » demanda tendrement Hermione tout en se levant.

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui confirma que ses souvenirs étaient intacts. Elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva à moins d'un mètre du Serpentard. Ses iris noisette le fixèrent avec envie et dans un souffle elle lui dit :

« Embrasse-moi. »


	44. Lueur mortelle

**Swangranger : Oui, je suis d'accord ce chaton est adorable, il me fait vraiment craqué. Dommage qu'il ne soit que dans ma tête ! Je suis aussi d'accord quant aux réactions des amis d'Hermione, je ne les voyais pas réagir autrement. Pour tout te dire, je n'aime pas trop faire passer Ron pour un idiot qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez... Mais cette facette de lui est connue par une bonne parti des lecteurs de JKR et ce genre de réactions un peu primaire apporte une certaine touche de légèreté à l'histoire. Ce n'est pas un récit avec beaucoup d'humour, alors si je peux rajouter quelques doses de légèreté par ci par là, je n'hésite pas ! Même si c'est aux dépens du pauvre Ron...**

 **Dydy : Bonjour à toi ! Avant de te répondre plus en détail, je tiens à te remercier parce que tu as perçu ma progression en tant qu'écrivaine et je dois dire que tu es la première (en tout cas à me l'avoir dit). Pour être plus précise, mon histoire a sa propre... histoire, si je puis dire. J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a plus d'un an, c'est pourquoi les premiers chapitres sont un peu brouillons et franchement pas très poussés... Puis j'ai laissé tomber pendant plusieurs mois, et après un délai très très long, l'envie d'écrire m'a brusquement repris ! Je crois que c'est au chapitre 7 que j'ai recommencé à écrire et c'est à partir de là que le changement a eu lieu. Je ne sais pas si c'est flagrant mais moi j'ai ressenti cette évolution en relisant mon histoire depuis le début. Après réflexion je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je laisse les premiers chapitres comme ils sont puisqu'ils font aussi partie de cette histoire, au même titre que les nouveaux. Malgré tout ça, j'espère progresser encore ! Quant à la relation de Drago et Hermione, il est possible qu'elle évolue un peu trop rapidement à certains moments... Pourtant j'ai essayé de ne pas brusquer les choses étant donné que, moi non plus, je n'aime pas quand tout va trop vite. Pour moi, une histoire d'amour prend du temps. C'est toujours compliqué et surtout, ça n'est jamais facile ! Mais je me dis qu'après plus de 40 chapitres, s'il ne se passe rien c'est un peu dommage... Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée et leur relation n'a pas abouti, bien au contraire. La route sera encore un peu longue avant d'avoir un happy-end. A moins qu'il n'y ait pas de fin heureuse... Qui sait ?**

* * *

« Embrasse-moi » souffla-t-elle.

Surpris, Drago hésita. Sa gorge se serra et son souffle se fit plus court. Il entendait cette insupportable voix résonnant dans sa tête, lui hurlant de résister, mais le doux susurrement de son cœur était bien plus intense. Il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que l'immense chambre se chargeait d'une atmosphère enivrante. Ne le voyant pas faire un pas vers elle, Hermione prit sa décision. Elle avança un peu plus, posa une main sur la nuque du Serpentard et écrasa ses lèvres gonflées de désir sur les siennes.

Le souffle du jeune homme en fût coupé et un brasier de flammes irrépressible éclata dans sa tête, balayant avec lui ses dernières défenses. Il ferma les yeux et referma ses bras sur elle, se laissant emporter par l'étreinte pressante de la Gryffondor. Il laissa ses doigts glisser avec sensualité sur le dos de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle faisait tomber sa veste de smoking au sol. Leurs baisers étaient intenses et brûlants, comme ils n'en avaient jamais connu auparavant. Drago parcourut le cou de la jeune fille de ses lèvres chaudes. Il effleura le petit tatouage, hésita un instant, puis l'embrassa avec appétit. Hermione sentit un frisson extraordinaire naitre au creux de ses reins et se répandre, vague de bonheur, dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Leurs souffles étaient courts et saccadés mais leurs actions étaient empreintes d'une volonté sans faille. Le Serpentard déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur le drap de soie et fit glisser la fermeture Eclair de sa robe jusqu'en bas. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et la retira d'un seul geste, la lançant nonchalamment vers le fond de la pièce. Hermione redécouvrit avec bonheur les traits parfaitement dessinés du jeune homme. Les muscles de ses bras, ceux de son torse, sa peau parfaitement lisse. Elle caressa ses pectoraux du bout des doigts tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Drago se surpris à gémir au contact de la Gryffondor. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Avec indécence il abandonna ses mains qui se perdirent dans les courbes voluptueuses de la jeune fille.

Ils laissèrent leurs bouches se retrouver dans une danse magique qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait interrompre. L'atmosphère se chargea d'une électricité nouvelle et le monde s'effaça peu à peu. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la peau de l'autre. Ils auraient pu mourir en cet instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, car aucun d'eux n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. Brusquement, un froid glacial parcourut la chambre. L'air devint acide et la température chuta brutalement. Les lumières de la pièce étaient si aveuglantes que les deux élèves ouvrirent les yeux. La porte claqua violemment, laissant apparaitre une silhouette noire et menaçante.

...

« Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama un petit homme corpulent portant un original costume rayé. Mais que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille un 26 décembre ?

\- Monsieur le Premier ministre, le salua l'homme aux cheveux blonds très clairs. Je croyais être attendu pour une réunion des plus importantes. Me serais-je trompé de jour, Monsieur ?

\- Oh, non, non, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, c'est évident. Voyez-vous, mon second a engagé une nouvelle secrétaire et il semble qu'elle ait trouvé opportun de placer ladite réunion ce soir même ! Ce qui est ridicule étant donné que la plupart de nos collègues se trouvent être en compagnie de leur famille. Je l'ai donc chargé de transmettre nos excuses au personnel convoqué ainsi que de reporter la réunion à une date ultérieure. Ce qu'elle a dû faire, mais visiblement pas pour tout le monde…

\- A-t-elle était châtiée en conséquence ? l'interrogea Lucius.

\- Voyons Monsieur Malefoy, tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur n'est-ce pas ? déclara le Ministre en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pour ma part, une erreur est une erreur. Or dans notre métier, les erreurs ne sont ni admises ni pardonnables.

\- Euh, oui, enfin… je… euh… bafouilla Fudge. Que diriez-vous de boire un verre dans mon bureau ? Ainsi vous ne serez pas venu pour rien.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, Monsieur, mais mon épouse et mon fils m'attendent au Manoir.

\- Une réception de dernière minute peut-être ? tenta de poursuivre le petit homme.

\- En quelque sorte, conclut Malefoy d'une voix sèche. Monsieur ! »

Il salua le Premier Ministre et tourna les talons, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais été homme à bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps avec ses collègues de travail. D'ailleurs il ne parlait pas avec grand monde. Ses paroles étaient précieuses, d'après lui, et il n'ouvrait la bouche que lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Il traversa l'atrium, le regard fixé devant lui, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Depuis quelque temps, le Ministère avait interdit le transplanage dans l'enceinte de l'édifice. Seules les cheminées étaient utilisées pour contrôler les entrées et les sorties. Lucius avait désapprouvé cette décision, mais son poste n'étant pas assez élevé pour entraver ce genre d'action, il avait dû se plier au règlement.

Le sorcier exécrait par-dessus tout obéir aux ordres, il se savait né pour diriger et mener les autres. Mais il devait bien admettre que son emploi au Ministère de la Magie lui offrait un salaire plus que confortable. De plus, il savait déplacer ses pions à son avantage et ce, depuis toujours. Lucius Malefoy s'était souvent montré généreux envers toutes sortes d'organismes, ce qui lui permettait de fréquenter les gens utiles et ainsi, de leur demander des services, tous à son avantage. D'une certaine manière, il était plus influant que la plupart des puissants du pays. Il ménageait ses relations, tant avec de l'argent qu'avec des promesses illusoires. Il avait du pouvoir, bien plus que ce que les gens pouvaient croire.

Il poursuivit son chemin d'un pas assuré, et à l'instant où il franchit la porte du bâtiment, il disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, il atterrit dans une allée bordée d'Ifs parfaitement taillés. Devant lui, se dressait une demeure de pierre, sa demeure. Il poussa nonchalamment les portes et se retrouva parmi une nuée d'adolescents qui ne firent aucun fi de son arrivée. Lucius souffla de colère et se dirigea, poings serrés, vers le fond du Manoir. Le brouhaha s'estompa lorsqu'il poussa les portes battantes des cuisines.

« Constance ! appela le sorcier d'une voix sévère. Constance ! Mais où est-elle encore passée ?... Constance !

\- Oui, Monsieur, dit une domestique qui arriva essoufflée.

\- Comment se fait-il que je doive m'égosiller pour que vous veniez ici ?!

\- Pardon, Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Et comment se fait-il que personne ne soit venu prendre mes affaires lorsque je suis rentré dans ma maison ?

\- Edmund est occupé auprès des invités de votre fils… Voulez-vous que je prenne vos affaires, Monsieur ?

\- Vous êtes une bande d'incompétents ! s'énerva Lucius qui parla pourtant d'une voix calme. Dites-moi au moins où se trouve ma femme.

\- Madame est partie se reposer dans sa chambre, je crois qu'elle s'est trouvée indisposé par la réception de votre fils.

\- Développez, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- Les invités n'étaient pas à sa convenance, Monsieur, déclara la servante en baissant la tête.

\- Pourtant la liste de mon fils a été validé, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Votre fils a pris la liberté d'y ajouter certains noms, Monsieur.

\- Comme ? s'impatienta le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Potter, les enfants Weasley et… euh…, hésita Constance.

\- Qui ? Aller, dépêchez-vous !

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur. »

...

La silhouette noire bloquait la porte, laissant entrer un froid paralysant dans l'immense chambre. Drago se redressa d'un bond, torse-nu, cheveux en bataille.

« P… Père… » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La silhouette fit un pas en avant, sa longue robe noire trainant derrière lui. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux gris semblaient encore plus dangereux que ceux d'un Basilic. La ressemblance avec son fils était frappante. Bien qu'Hermione n'ait jamais perçu dans le regard du Serpentard une lueur aussi mortelle que celle qui brillait dans les yeux de son père.

« Père, je… » continua Drago en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Les éclairs que les yeux de Lucius lançaient réussirent à faire taire son fils avant qu'il ne poursuive sa phrase. Assise sur le lit, Hermione restait parfaitement figée. Elle espérait vainement que son immobilité fasse oublier sa présence au sorcier. Malheureusement il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lucius pour fixer son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle blêmit lorsque le regard mortel passa sur elle. Pour ne rien arranger, la bretelle de sa robe ouverte glissa de son épaule. Elle se sentit perdre pied.

Lentement, le père de Drago entra dans la chambre. Il écarta son fils sur le côté avec haine mais sans violence. Puis dans un geste de dégout, il saisit la Gryffondor par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Livide et à bout de souffle, Hermione le vit tirer un objet de sous sa robe de sorcier. Aux reflets argentés qui s'en dégageait, elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa baguette. Il bloqua la poitrine de la Gryffondor avec son avant-bras et appuya le bout de la lame d'un poignard sur son cou, contre sa jugulaire. La jeune fille sentit l'acier froid lui mordre la peau et s'enfoncer millimètres par millimètres dans sa chair.

« Vous allez sortir de cette chambre, chuchota Lucius en articulant chaque mot avec le plus grand soin. Vous allez retrouver vos amis et quitter cette maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

\- Je… »

Hermione fut interrompue par une pression intense sur son cou. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa peau. Elle n'eut pas besoin de toucher pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de sang. Sa gorge la brûlait affreusement tandis qu'une peur irrépressible bloquait sa respiration.

« Si jamais je vous revois tourner autour de mon fils, poursuivit le sorcier menaçant, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. Et je vous assure que vous quitterez ce monde avec le corps si meurtri, que personne ne vous reconnaitra à votre enterrement. »

Il appuya une dernière fois sur la jugulaire de la Gryffondor puis relâcha brutalement sa prise.

« Allez-vous-en. » lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui ne permettait pas le refus.

Hermione s'exécuta et disparut de la pièce en un clignement de paupière. Debout au milieu de sa chambre, Drago avait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il tenta de se persuader qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire et que la volonté de son père dominait la sienne, mais en vain. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il aurait dû intervenir, pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Il avait eu peur. Il avait regardé le poignard s'enfoncer dans le cou de la Gryffondor, il avait vu le sang épais couler sur sa peau blême, il avait perçu la terreur envahir ses yeux, mais il était resté tétanisé. Terrorisé.

Lentement, son père se retourna vers lui, son regard sinistre bloqué sur son fils. Et dans sa main, tâché de sang, le poignard


	45. L'éclair argenté

**Maxine3482 : Et oui, j'ai un peu accéléré les choses ! Mais je suis contente que ça ta plaise. Quant à Altaïr, je n'ai pas encore dit qu'Hermione avait quitté le manoir, et puis comment pourrait-elle laisser une si mignonne petite créature ? ;-)**

 **Swangranger : Haha, je me doute qu'un happy end serait sympa, mais... je ne vais pas en dire davantage, je te laisse découvrir la suite !**

 **ShiroAkane : Absolument ! Je le voyais mal être d'accord avec le comportement de son fils...**

 **L. Dal : Ah merci, c'est très gentil ! Ce qui m'amène à me demander, quel chapitre as-tu préféré ? (Je m'adresse à tout le monde en fait ^^')**

* * *

Lucius s'avança doucement vers son fils, son visage était impénétrable mais ses yeux glacials ne mentaient pas. Malgré son calme apparent, ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur le poignard d'acier. Devant lui, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Incapable de reculer, incapable de parler. Lui aussi paraissait calme, pourtant les battements de son cœur n'avaient plus rien de réguliers. Il lui semblait qu'un piège mortel s'était refermé sur lui et que sa vie s'était peut-être arrêtée. En voyant l'air de reproche que son père posait sur lui, il lui parut évident que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Les iris de son paternel avaient perdu leur lueur mortelle. Ils étaient durs et froids, mais ils n'étaient plus menaçants. Lucius était en colère et horriblement déçu. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de son fils mais il ne parla pas.

« Père, je… » tenta de dire Drago en bredouillant.

Brutalement, le père Malefoy leva la main et lança son poignard d'un geste ferme. Le claquement sec du métal contre le bois du lit à baldaquin arracha un hoquet de surprise au Serpentard. L'éclair argenté n'était passé qu'à quelques centimètres de sa tête, mais n'avait fait que le frôler. Il blêmit en tentant de clamer les palpitations de son cœur. Dans un rictus mauvais, Lucius parla.

« Tu es la honte de cette famille.

\- Père, écoutez-moi… voulut s'expliquer Drago.

\- Tais-toi, fils, l'interrompit-il sans monter le ton de sa voix. Je te savais perdu, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas. Tu me déçois comme personne ne m'a jamais déçu. J'espère que tu es conscient du déshonneur que tu viens de jeter sur ta famille.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Père, murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

\- Non. » lança Lucius sèchement.

Une boule de feu bloqua la gorge du Serpentard. Depuis toujours, il idolâtrait son père et n'avait jamais manqué de lui obéir. Pourtant ce jour-là il n'avait pas hésité. Il n'avait pas étudié les conséquences, il avait pensé à lui avant de penser à sa famille. Il avait agi sans réfléchir et maintenant il se sentait honteux. Il savait que son comportement avait été à l'opposé de son éducation très stricte, pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Peut-être était-ce de cela dont il avait honte, plus que d'avoir déçu son père. Les secondes passèrent comme autant d'éternité.

« Non, Drago, poursuivit Lucius. La confiance doit se mériter, et tes excuses ne sont rien de plus que du vent. Je ne les accepte pas. Pas avant que tu en sois digne. Mérite mon pardon pour ton outrage en prenant toutes les décisions qui s'imposeront.

\- Oui, Père, chuchota le jeune homme un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Si tu t'approches encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois de cette infâme sang-de-bourbe, tu pourras te considérer comme répudié de cette famille. Tu seras déshérité et renié sans le moindre remords. On ne donne pas dans le sentimentalisme, l'honneur n'est pas une chose que l'on prend à la légère.

\- Je comprends, Père, souffla le Serpentard d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Drago. Je pensais que c'était évident, je pensais t'avoir élevé dans le respect des sang-purs. Ceci est un avertissement, parce que tu es mon fils, mais sache qu'il n'y en aura pas de second. Pour que tu n'oublies pas où est ta place et que tu ne te laisses plus tenter par ce genre de chemins, ta mère et moi allons prendre des mesures. Je vais te faire surveiller. Tu ne sauras pas qui, tu ne sauras pas quand, mais j'aurais des yeux et des oreilles dans les moindres recoins de cette école. Peu importe où tu te trouveras, peu importe quand et avec qui, je le saurais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, Père, lâcha le jeune homme qui venait de perdre la dernière lueur de liberté qu'il possédait encore.

\- Tu es mon fils, Drago, tache d'en être digne. »

Sur ces mots, qui pesaient lourdement sur le cœur du Serpentard, Lucius tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour son seul héritier. Drago se remit à respirer. Lentement et avec difficulté. Son père, l'unique personne qu'il avait toujours admirée, venait de le priver de sa seule véritable possession. Désormais, il serait hanté par la peur à chacun de ses pas.

Le jeune homme, dont le teint était toujours aussi pâle, se laissa glisser à terre dans un souffle rauque. Il connaissait son père, il savait de quoi il était capable. Un frisson glacé parcourut son dos nu. Etait-ce cela sa vie ? Etait-il condamné à être gouverné par une peur tyrannique ? Ne serait-il jamais libre ? L'idée qu'il pouvait être prisonnier de son sang le terrifia.

Lucius était resté parfaitement clame tout au long de son sermon. Pas une hésitation dans sa voix, pas une secousse de colère dans ses gestes. Il était resté impénétrable, immobile. Drago avait connu son père dans ses pires moments. Il l'avait vu empli de rage et d'une haine sans frontière ni limite. Il l'avait vu hurler, il l'avait vu frapper. Mais jamais, il ne l'avait vu aussi impassible. Pourtant, le Serpentard tremblait encore. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle angoisse depuis… En fait il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse. Drago se surpris à espérer que son père revienne en hurlant, laissant place à une fureur dévastatrice. Il aurait préféré que les choses se passent ainsi, parce qu'alors il aurait su que tout aurait pu s'arranger. Mais la porte resta close et le jeune homme ne parvint pas à calmer sa respiration.

Lorsque Lucius avait parlé d'une surveillance perpétuelle, les pensées du Serpentard s'étaient envolées vers Hermione. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir défendue. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée partir. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu faire face à la détermination de son père ? Comme pour le ramener en arrière, une goutte de sang glissa lentement le long de la poutre de bois qui maintenait le lit à baldaquin. Les yeux de Drago remontèrent jusqu'à sa source. Il était là, au-dessus de sa tête, le poignard d'acier. L'éclair argenté.

...

Hermione sortit de la chambre en tremblant. Elle releva la fermeture de sa robe, tenta d'arranger sa coiffure et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Malheureusement, la pâleur de sa peau et le filet de sang qui commençait à peine à sécher le long de sa jugulaire, trahissaient les évènements de la soirée. Du bout des doigts, elle essuya son cou et fit de son mieux pour camoufler sa blessure à l'aide de ses cheveux désormais détachés. Malgré tous ses efforts, son cœur n'avait toujours pas récupéré un rythme normal et ses mains continuaient de trembler. Dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, un claquement sec venait de retentir. La Gryffondor sursauta et prit peur. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de la distance qu'elle avait parcourue, elle se retrouva en bas des escaliers, dans l'entrée du Manoir, ses escarpins dans les mains.

« Hermione ? l'appela une voix amicale. Est-ce que ça va ? On était tous très inquiets.

\- Oui, tenta de se reprendre la jeune fille en remettant rapidement ses chaussures, y a aucun problème, Sarah, je vais bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en haut avec Drago Malefoy ? lui demanda la Serdaigle sur un ton suspicieux.

\- Il m'aidait à soigner ma main, lui répondit-elle en montrant ses phalanges encore un peu bleues. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

\- Tu t'es pas raté, grimaça Sarah. Remarque, elle non plus tu ne l'as pas ratée !

\- Où sont Harry et les autres ? l'interrogea Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Dans le salon il me semble, je crois qu'ils t'attendent. Je vais te laisser, déclara la jeune fille. On se voit à la rentrée ! »

Sans plus attendre, la Serdaigle partit rejoindre un groupe d'amis tout en observant la sorcière du coin de l'œil. D'une rare intelligence, les détails échappaient rarement à Sarah. C'est pourquoi les cheveux détachés et le teint blême de la Gryffondor l'avait fait tiquer. Mais elle connaissait trop bien Hermione pour essayer d'insister sur le sujet. Quelque chose s'était passé au premier étage, quelque chose qui avait effrayé son amie. Tôt ou tard, la Serdaigle finirait par découvrir quoi.

La Gryffondor quitta précipitamment l'entrée pour se diriger vers le salon. Trop occupée à chercher ses amis, elle percuta une petite femme très mince aux cheveux attachés dans un chignon parfait.

« Oh, excusez-moi, bafouilla la jeune fille. C'est de ma faute.

\- Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? demanda la femme qui remettait son uniforme en place.

\- Oui, je… commença la Gryffondor.

\- Monsieur m'a demandé de vous rendre votre cadeau, la coupa la servante. Ne bougez pas. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la domestique avait disparu. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la femme revenir avec un petit animal dans les bras.

« Il est prêt, lui dit la servante.

\- Merci ? » souffla la jeune fille en prenant Altaïr dans ses bras.

Le contact du chaton contre sa peau lui réchauffa le cœur. La petite créature se blottit dans ses bras comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu d'y demeurer. Il plongea ses iris gris bleuté dans le regard d'Hermione et elle crut qu'il lisait dans son âme. Doucement, il passa sa tête sous les cheveux de la Gryffondor et une petite langue légèrement râpeuse vint caresser la blessure encore fraîche. La jeune fille sourit plus franchement. Altaïr la rassurait, elle trouva cette idée étrange mais elle n'aurait pas su décrire ce sentiment de sécurité autrement. Ses ronronnements emportèrent avec eux les dernières pensées sombres de la jeune fille et la décidèrent à adopter son nouveau compagnon. Elle eut un rire bref en le voyant se débattre avec quelques mèches brunes et se dit que personne ne pouvait résister à une petite créature aussi adorable.

« Hermione ? l'interrompit une voix masculine dans son dos.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son interlocuteur. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? l'interrogea Ron en apercevant Altaïr qui le fixait avec de grands yeux gris.

\- C'est… un cadeau, poursuivit Hermione qui ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, ajouta Ginny qui sentait le trouble de son amie.

\- Excellente idée, approuva la Gryffondor d'un sourire. J'ai besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

\- Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin, soupira Harry qui n'était pas mécontent de quitter cette demeure. Les dames d'abord ! »

D'un geste très théâtral, il les invita à passer devant lui. Leurs pas étaient pressés et leurs gestes assurés, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de s'attarder dans le Manoir des Malefoy, et les évènements qui venaient de s'y dérouler les avaient tous dissuadé d'y revenir un jour.


	46. La lettre

**L. Dal : Merci pour ce joli compliment, c'est vrai que je ne me rend pas forcément compte si je progresse ou non dans mon écriture... C'est gentil de me le dire ! Moi aussi j'attend de voir où chaque chapitre va me mener, j'espère que l'avancement te plaira toujours autant !**

 **Swangranger : Oui, les choses ne sont pas au top pour notre Drago mais espérons qu'il trouvera une feinte à ce piège que son père referme sur lui !**

* * *

Hermione se leva en tremblant. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus, plus féroces et plus vivants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Depuis l'incident au manoir, les jours étaient passés mais la peur n'avait pas disparue. Au contraire, elle paraissait plus vivace que jamais. Le visage et les mots de Lucius Malefoy hantaient les nuits de la Gryffondor comme les fantômes hantent les maisons des morts. Alors qu'elle croyait l'horreur du bal d'Halloween terminé, un autre mauvais rêve prenait possession de son esprit. Elle inspira à fond et se concentra sur les battements précipités de son cœur. Peu à peu, ils redevinrent calmes.

Sans bruit, elle se leva. La chambre était déserte. Ginny n'était plus là et son lit était fait. Hermione eut un mouvement de surprise, c'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivée que son amie était levée avant elle. La jeune fille enfila un pull et des chaussons puis sortit de la chambre en silence. La lumière qui traversait les fenêtres de la maison l'aveugla. En bas, des bruits de conversations se firent entendre. Sourcils froncés, la Gryffondor descendit vers la cuisine.

Assis autour de la table de bois, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Passe-moi la confiture de mûres ! s'exclama Ronald une tartine beurrée dans la main.

\- Tu en es déjà à ta troisième, le réprimanda Ginny en lui passant le pot de confiture, tu devrais peut-être ralentir un peu.

\- J'ai faim, poursuivit le Gryffondor en étalant généreusement la mixture noire aux reflets violets sur sa tartine, tu vas pas m'empêcher de manger quand même !

\- Bonjour, les interrompit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

\- Chalut, lança Ron en mordant goulument dans son petit déjeuné. Cha va ? On che demandait combien de temps tu allais encore dormir.

\- Ben, je suis debout comme tu vois, lui répondit la jeune fille en se servant un grand verre de lait. J'avais simplement beaucoup de sommeil en retard.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Pas vraiment…, bredouilla Hermione.

\- Encore ces cauchemars sur le bal ? souffla son amie.

\- Euh… Oui, mentit la Gryffondor en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy oui ou non ? » s'énerva Harry qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée les questions n'avaient pas cessé de pleuvoir. Seuls Harry et Ron semblait ne jamais vouloir lâcher le morceau, Ginny, quant à elle, était trop maligne pour ne pas s'apercevoir que son amie avait besoin de temps pour digérer les évènements de Noël, quels qu'ils aient pu être. Harry avait été le plus tenace. Hermione ne savait pas s'il était inquiet ou bien simplement têtu, dans les deux cas les questions du jeune homme lui tapaient sévèrement sur les nerfs. Si bien qu'une dispute avait fini par éclater. Depuis plusieurs jours, les deux amis s'évitaient soigneusement et refusaient catégoriquement de s'adresser le moindre mot. Visiblement impatient, Harry avait rompu le silence.

« Alors ? jeta-t-il d'un air fâché.

\- Alors je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! s'exclama fermement la jeune fille.

\- Parfait, conclut le Gryffondor en se levant de table.

\- Il reviendra, tenta de la rassurer Ginny en voyant son petit ami partir à l'étage. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Et elle partit à son tour. Hermione se retrouva seule avec un Ron imperturbalbe engloutissant sa dernière tartine de confiture.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione tourné vers lui. C'est que du fruit tu sais. »

Sa réplique tira un sourire à la jeune fille. En réalité, voir Ron se gaver à longueur de journée ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais elle aimait le taquiner presque autant qu'il aimait manger.

« Au fait, déclara-t-il en attrapant un papier sur le buffet derrière lui, tu as reçu une lettre. »

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe où trônait une écriture familière. Soudain, la mémoire lui revint.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? la questionna Ron aussi curieux que gourmand.

\- Oui, lui répondit Hermione, c'est un ami que j'ai rencontré cet été. C'est bizarre, il ne m'a pas écrit une lettre depuis qu'on s'est quitté d'ailleurs…

\- Bah, capitula le Gryffondor, je vais te laisser la lire tranquillement, va. De toute façon maman a besoin de moi au jardin je crois bien. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la petite pièce, laissant Hermione seule avec l'enveloppe. Doucement, elle ouvrit le papier.

« _Chère Hermione, j'espère que tu vas bien. Le temps m'a paru affreusement long depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas effacé et que nos souvenirs restent dans ta mémoire. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien oublié de nos balades dans les parcs de Buenos Aires, de nos visites des musées et de nos baisers sous le coucher du soleil. Tes éclats de rires et tes leçons incessantes me manquent presque autant que ta peau et ton odeur si fruitée. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'une partie de cette ville ne me ramène à tes yeux noisette._

 _Mais si je t'écris ce n'est pas simplement pour te dire à quel point les moments que nous avons passés ensemble me manquent. En réalité j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu sais que je fais mes études à Castelobruxo depuis aussi longtemps que toi à Poudlard, et bien ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas. Le patron de ma mère s'est trouvé contraint de la muter au Royaume-Uni, il est donc normal que mes sœurs et moi la suivions. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de déménager au beau milieu de l'année scolaire, j'arriverai donc dans les Highlands en Janvier._

 _J'ai reçu la lettre d'approbation du directeur Dumbledore il y a peu, m'autorisant à entrer à Poudlard dès la rentrée. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison je serai logé, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que nous aurons du temps pour nous revoir. Les jours me paraitront bien longs d'ici nos retrouvailles. J'ai hâte de te revoir, mi maravilla._

 _Alicia et Sofia te saluent, elles aussi ont hâte de retrouver leur hermana. Ma mère te prépare déjà quelques spécialités d'Argentine et plusieurs autres surprises, elle espère te voir bientôt._

 _Sache que je regarde l'océan chaque soir en pensant à toi, et les étoiles envahissent mon cœur avec autant d'intensité qu'elles illuminent le ciel._

 _A très bientôt, tu gatito, Matias._ »

Hermione replia distraitement le parchemin où l'écriture de son amant Argentin était gravée à l'encre noire. Elle pensait souvent à lui, lorsqu'elle observait le ciel et la lumière blanche des étoiles. Elle se souvenait de leurs étreintes brûlantes et de leurs moments de fragile complicité. Elle savait que Matias était un incorrigible romantique au cœur empli d'une désir de découverte inavoué. Elle avait appris à le connaitre en ces quelques semaines de chaleur estivale, sur un autre continent. Mais même si son souvenir restait gravé en elle, il lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis leur séparation sur le tarmac d'un aéroport, tant d'émotions étaient venus perturber son âme si faible. Plus rien n'était comme avant, ni la vie, ni même elle.

Elle se leva de table, les yeux dans le vague et monta en direction de la chambre de Ginny. Elle rangea la lettre dans un recoin de sa valise et prit quelques affaires. Les pensées toujours tournées vers le bel hispanique, elle bifurqua vers la salle de bain. Elle sortit son pyjama et entra dans la douche. L'eau qui coulait sur sa peau refroidie par l'hiver environnant, était particulièrement chaude. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les gouttes glisser sur son corps. Brusquement, elle crut sentir des mains se poser sur ses bras nus. Elle ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. La Gryffondor était seule, seule avec ses souvenirs.

La sensation revint à l'instant où elle referma ses paupières, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle laissa la chaleur envahir chaque parcelle de son corps, et sa mémoire prit le dessus. Elle sentit les mains brûlantes se perdre dans ses courbes désireuses de ce contact indécent. Des cheveux noir corbeau entourant une peau hâlée se dessina dans son esprit, et les doigts de Matias se firent plus précis. Elle sentait ses baisers flottant sur elle. Petit à petit, les traits du jeune hispanique devinrent flous. A la place de sa peau basanée, un corps au teint pâle apparut. Les cheveux longs et ébouriffés du sorcier laissèrent place à des mèches blondes, presque blanches. Hermione tressaillit. Matias avait déserté son esprit, à sa place se tenait un jeune homme aux yeux gris.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Le bref moment de fièvre qu'elle avait partagé avec le Serpentard s'était imposé à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Pourtant, elle avait tenté d'effacer de sa mémoire l'embrasement de leurs corps et la folie qui s'était emparée d'eux ce soir-là. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Et la flamme incandescente qu'elle avait ressenti dans son cœur lorsque les lèvres de Drago s'étaient emparées des siennes ne l'avait jamais quitté, même si elle l'avait voulu. Elle tourna le bouton de température à fond et l'eau brûlante devint glaciale. Elle trembla de tout son corps mais elle ne se recula pas. Une fois ses idées remises en place, elle sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir.

Debout face au miroir, elle grimaça. Sur son cou, une pointe blanche presque imperceptible apparaissait. Seule trace des menaces virulentes qu'elle avait dû supporter. Elle savait qui était Lucius Malefoy et ce dont il était capable. Et elle ne mettrait pas en danger sa vie pour un Serpentard, peu importait son charme et peu importait son nom. L'histoire avait bien assez de fois prouvée que la force était le maitre mot sur cette terre. Elle oublierait Drago Malefoy, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Même si le murmure incessant de son cœur voulait l'en empêcher. Les risques étaient trop grands et le prix trop important.

Elle connaissait le Serpentard, il était fort et puissant, mais jamais il n'oserait désobéir à son père. Une question s'imposa à son esprit. L'influence de son paternel était telle qu'il ne lui avait jamais résisté. Mais sa dévotion était-elle de l'amour, de l'honneur ou de la peur ? La pointe blanche de sa jugulaire brilla sous l'ampoule du néon. Elle grimaça. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, car la réponse était évidente.


End file.
